LOST HISTORY
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Continuación de debajo del muérdago. Allen y lenalee han desaparecido y Amira su hija se ve obligada a escapar de la orden¿Qué ocurrirá cuando tenga que regresar a la Black orden?,¿por que habia tenido que escapar en un principio? y ¿que inocencia posee?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola espero que todos estén muy bien n.n y como dicen que lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy de regreso feliz de volver a escribir para ustedes, este nuevo fic es un "estilo" continuación de debajo del muérdago, no están muy relacionados pero será mencionado en barias ocasiones, bueno este primer capi esta dedicado a mi chibi lia-seneko que cumple años HAPPY BIRTHADY**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Ocurrido en el flash back_

-dialogo

**Despertar**

Una fría noche de invierno en Londres es nuestro escenario inicial en esta gran aventura por recordar lo olvidado. Una gran cantidad de coches llegaban y se iban dejando a sus amos en la entrada de una de las mas lujosas mansiones de todo Londres, esa noche se celebraba la presentación a la sociedad de la nieta de de una vieja viuda de noble cuna, todos esperaban en aquel amplio salón de baile lleno de relucientes lujos a la joven de la cual se presumía una gran belleza y porte.

- y ¿quien conoce a la chica?

- no muchos, dicen que siempre esta encerrada en esta mansión

Un par de mujeres de robusta figura cuchicheaban escondiendo sus boses bajo sus abanicos pero estas no pasaron desapercibidas para un joven hombre de cabello rojo

-también dicen que es muy guapa, y que tiene una inteligencia fuera de lo normal–un joven hombre de cabello rojo con un parche de dos cintas en el ojo derecho y despidiéndose con un guiño se marcho

– y ¿ese quien era?

- es muy buen mozo

- usagui ¿realmente no puedes estarte quieto? – regaño el acompañante del pelirrojo un hombre de su misma edad solo que este era de largo cabellera negra

- solo era un pequeño jueguito - se excusa con una sonrisa amplia

- solo que ella no se entere – el pelinegro fue cortante sabiendo que su comentario era suficiente para mantener quieto al pelirrojo que sabia que si "ella" se enteraba le resultaría un gran problema

La sala se lleno de un sepulcral silencio en un segundo y todos se dirigieron a las grandes escaleras que daban al segundo piso de ellas descendía una bella joven de linda silueta acentuada por un bello vestido que a pesar de la costumbre era de color verde que resultaba bastante sencillo pero aun así muy hermoso, su largo cabello castaño claro asta su cintura ligeramente ondulado gracias a las damas que se habían encargado de peinarlo para dar ese efecto, ni tardo, ni perezoso su tutor, un hombre de madura edad y rojo cabello que le cubría la mitad del rostro y anteojos se acerco a ella para escoltarla mientras que al pie de las escaleras, nuestros dos caballeros le esperaban con una sonrisa y al estar la anfitriona cerca realizaron una reverencia

-por favor saben que no me gusta que ustedes hagan esos protocolos – y con una sonrisa en los labios ambos retiraron su protocolo – le agradezco a todos el que me honren este dia con su presencia- se dirigió a todo el salón con una reverencia– por favor diviértanse mucho – y ante estas palabras la orquesta comenzó a tocar

- la bella festejada podría permitirle a su humilde tío un baile – se acerco el pelirrojo

- por supuesto tío lavi – contesto y siendo ellos quienes abrieran el baile se colocaron al centro de la pista

- que feliz que te hayas puesto el vestido que te e regalado – cometo sin perder el paso

- es realmente hermoso

- si sabia que te gustaría – cometo casi para si mismo pero la triste mirada no paso desapercibida para su acompañante

- pero además hay dos razones mas para habérmelo puesto – intento distraerlo de lo que por un momento lo habia puesto triste

- ¿otras dos razones? ¿Cuales son? – pregunto curioso

- primera para no ponerme el que el maestro Cross me habia comprado – el comentario llevo a lavi a pensar en un leotardo o en un súper mega chiqui vestido – y en segunda por que tu estabas muy emocionado por vérmelo – completo con una gran sonrisa que izo que también lavi sonriera de una manera tanto como cálida y paternal

-cof cof – el pelinegro carraspeo un poco llamando la atención

- no te pongas celoso tío yu también bailare contigo – comento sonriente la chica y sin aviso previo comenzó a bailar con el dando le la oportunidad a lavi de salir de la pista de baile

- esta hermosa – comento kanda mirando a otro lado para evitar que se notara su sonrojo

- gracias permíteme corresponder el cumplido, tu estas bailando muy bien

La verdad era que kanda era un desastre en la pista de baile pero estaba bailando excepcionalmente bien en esa ocasión. Kanda no izo ningún comentario sobre el alago recibido lo que provoco una risita traviesa en la chica

-¿el tío lavi te llevo a clases verdad? – rio un poco mas cuando recibió un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza

- Amira que clase de comportamiento es ese ¿acaso no te e educado correctamente? – el hombre de largo cabello rojo (esta mas que claro que es Cross)

- Lo lamento general – se disculpo con una reverencia extendiendo su verde vestido

-bien, perdonado, pero ahora…baila conmigo

Y sin previo aviso Cross se llevo a la chica y continuaron con el baile dejando solo y sin la menor idea de lo que habia pasado al pobre de kanda

- hoy son exactamente 10 años de aquel día – comento con un tono triste lavi

- diez años oculta en este falso mundo al que no pertenece – susurro kanda

- se equivocan – una vieja voz llamo la atención de ambos – en sus venas corre la sangre noble de Inglaterra…este es su mundo como también lo es aquel de la que se le oculta

- viejo panda, ¿acaso tu no envejeces? – reprocho lavi al ver a su viejo maestro con exactamente la misma apariencia de la ultima vez

- eso no e s el tema - le regaña al mismo tiempo que le da un zape – ella es reamente lady Amira de Cambridge y armañac

- ese titulo es el que "el" debió de haber llevado ¿verdad? – lavi no dejaba de ver de una manera triste a la chica que bailaba con una nueva pareja

–es como ver a ambos en una sola persona, es igual a ambos – comento bookman

- por desgracia – opino kanda

- eso es lo que tu dices pero también estas nostálgico – dijo lavi con tono burlón

**********.

El baile seguía con gran resplandor pero siempre esta ese hueco en su corazón que la hacia sentirse un poco excluida del mundo que la rodeara como si le faltara algo, como si perteneciera totalmente a ese lugar así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire en el pequeño jardín detrás del restaurante, entre tanta gente creyó que no notarían su ausencia pero se equivoco.

- ¿por que siempre me siento tan bacía en los momentos mas importantes e mi vida? – se auto pregunto – ¿por que siento como si no tuviera que estar aquí sino en otro lado haciendo algo muy importante?

-Amira – llamo lavi con tono algo dudoso pero cálido

- oji-san -se giro para ver a sus dos "tíos"

- ¿que es lo que te ocurre? – pregunto kanda adelantándose a ella

- no lo se –clavo su vista en el cielo – hay beses que siento que hay algo que todo el mundo sabe menos yo – regreso la mirada a sus tíos – como si estuviera en el interior de una jaula y afuera de esta ocurriera algo muy importante que yo debería de saber – el cometario impresiono bastante a los chicos pues aquellas palabras se podían interpretar de usa sola manera y no era nada favorable

- mi querida Amira – lavi se aproximo a ella y la abrazo protectoramente rodeándola con el brazo derecho y obligándola con su mano izquierda a mantenerse pegada a el (Si no me doy a entender les dejo una img.: img17. imageshack. us/i /abrazoyo .jpg/ Que les deje entendido la manera en que la abraza) - tu solo preocúpate por vivir, solo de eso

-tío lavi

Kanda arranco de los brazos de lavi a la chica y la abrazo de la misma manera pero un poco más brusca

- solo encárgate de causarnos problemas, hacer berrinches y comportarte como niña mimada eso es lo único que debes de hacer – la forma en que kanda expresaba su preocupación era muy poco común pero era mas que clara y a su propio estilo cálida

Extrañamente las palabras de ellos la habían calmado algo pero no dejaba de existir ese vacio, esas preguntas, que a parecer jamás podría responder, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía.

Una gran cantidad de gritos se comenzaron a escuchar acompañados de el sonido de pasos apresurados, cosas calendo o vidrio rompiéndose, no tardaron nada en acudir de regreso al salón los tres, encontrándose con enormes moustros de redonda y aterradora figura flotaban por el lugar mientras un joven que bien conocían los 3 evacuaba a los invitados

-sempai´s, los viera – anuncio dejando en claro que aquellos moustros habían logrado entrar al salón fingiendo ser invitados

-Amira escóndete, que nadie te vea – lavi la empujo ha una esquina ocultándola con las cortinas de las amplias ventanas

-¿pero que es lo que ocurre?, tíos explíquenme – pidió pero no encontró una respuesta

- donde diablos estaban – exigió una respuesta bookman -

- donde esta Amira – interrogo Cross con un severo ton antes e lanzar un ataque con judgment

- me asegure de ocultarla, ahora hay que acabar con esto – lavi activo su inocencia de un solo movimiento acabando con 3 akumas

-mas te vale que no destruyas mi mansión – exigió Cross

- Este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas viejo loco – pronuncio kanda mientras lanzaba su saco dejando ver que llevaba a la mugen sujeta por un arnés a la espalda

- generales estamos rodeados de akumas – entro corriendo el mismo hombre que con anterioridad habia evacuado a los invitados

-maldita sea – maldijo kanda con la mugen en la mano

Era bastante preocupante el que los akumas solo flotaran a su alrededor y antes de cualquier movimiento habia que saber la causando podían simplemente dejarse llevar y comenzar una batalla habia mucho en juego mas de lo que cualquiera se imaginase

-empieza el juego...- pronuncia Cross viendo fijamente la escena-Esto será pan comido- carga nuevamente la Judgment con unas balas de oro y plata

-General... no tratamos con vampiros...-

-¿Y quien dijo que SON para vampiros?- vuelve a cuestionar apuntando a los akumas -Cola de caballo, necesito que impulses las balas con tu espada-

-TCH-

-Parchado, al dar el impacto necesito un derrumbe para que Bookman pueda dar el golpe final

- general- asiente esperando el ataque de Cross

-¡MUERAN!- lanza su ataque seguido de Kanda y Lavi, esperando el ataque de Bookman

-¡AGUJAS NEGRAS, CRIMEN DEL ESTE!-

- Bravo, bravo, un par de aplausos se escucharon seguidos de una más que conocida voz

Enseguida se giraron a donde se escuchaba ser el origen de la voz

- Road – lavi

Todos enseguida tuvieron un muy mal presentimiento de lo que ocurriría

- la verdad no esperaba que fuera a haber tantos, honestamente arruinaron mucho de mi plan

- ¿de que plan hablas? – pregunto bookman mientras detenía con la vista a kanda y lavi que desean lanzarse sobre la Noé

-pensaba atraparla mientras estuviera sola –continuo sin prestar atención a la pregunta - pero tuvieron que salir detrás de ella no esperaba que a pesar de que la ocultaran, tantos exorcistas estuvieran a su alrededor ese fue su error – concluyo con una sonrisa torcida dejando a todos helados

-kyaaaaaa- un enorme grito lleno todo el lugar,

Era más que claro quien era la dueña de grito y enseguida giraron la vista todos encontrándose con que un enorme akuma habia logrado encontrar su escondite y ante el verla en peligro el rubio se habia encargado de interponerse siendo lastimado por el akuma y ahora se encontraba en el suelo lleno de pentaculos

-Mike-san, Mike-san – repetía llena de terror

Cross ni tardo ni perezoso lanzo un ataque que fue desviado por un akuma que se interpuso

- no te dejare acabar con esto antes de tiempo –anuncio Road

Mientras que la bala de Cross era desviada una y otra vez con mil y un artimañas de parte de Road, Amira seguía en Shock

-Amira-sama que bueno que esta bien –Mike le sonrió y finalmente e convirtió en polvo preso del veneno akuma

-Mike-sannnnnnnnnn – grito con todas sus fuerzas impactada por lo visto

*********.

Un extraño mundo de color negro sin aparente final o comienzo era hay donde se encontraba en medio de toda esa oscuridad, sus ropas habían cambiado completamente ahora llevaba un delgado vestido blanco de tirantes, un short negro y una gabardina color camel y unas botas arriba de la rodilla

-¿donde estoy? – se auto pregunto observando a su alrededor – ¿que es este lugar?, donde esta el vestido que me regalo el tío lavi? -Después de percatarse de su cambio de ropa comenzó a correr por el lugar sin ninguna dirección, yendo y regresando de un lugar a otro sin lograr encontrar algo – ¿donde están todos?, ¿donde esta el tío lavi, el tío kanda, bookman-san, el maestro?, ¿donde están todos? – Entre su carrera habia comenzado a llorar-¿donde esta la mansión? donde…donde

- Amira, no corras sin una meta, eso solo te confundirá y ara que vagues en la desesperación – una cálida voz masculina la tranquilizo, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, se giro rápidamente encontrándose con un hombre de cabello blanco con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo con unas ropas bastante extrañas de color negro y dorado, detrás de el una mujer de cabello verde poco debajo de los hombros y mirada violeta llevaba una versión femenina del mismo traje que llevaba el hombre ambos le sonreían

- cuanto as crecido – hablo la mujer

- el maestro a echo un buen trabajo, no me arrepiento de haberte dejado con el - hablo el hombre

Por mas que parecieran inofensivos y que claramente la conocían, no podía dejar de sentir miedo por lo que retoce dio algunos pasos, con sus manos al frete a forma de escudo

- entendemos que tengas miedo pero no hay razón para que sea así, Amira – la mujer se aproximo a ella extendiéndole la mano

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre? – pregunto retrocediendo mas

-pues creo que es lo mínimo que como tu padre debo de saber ¿no crees? – hablo el hombre imitando la acción de la mujer

-¿padre?- las palabras dichas eran difíciles de creer pero aun así dejo aun lado su inseguridad y se acerco a ellos siendo abrazada cálidamente.

El vacio en su interior comenzó a llenarse con un sentimiento tan cálido, que la llenaba de paz y tranquilidad y por una extraña razón comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ignoraba la razón pero sentía que estaba bien

- eso es llora, hija, desahoga tus penas, que por eso estamos aquí – pronuncio lenalee abrazándola aun mas fuerte

-mamá, papá – pronunciaba entre sollozos- ahora entiendo por que siempre me sentía tan triste, los extrañaba, los extrañaba mucho –

-nosotros también te extrañamos mucho – ahora era allen al que estaba aferrada

- ¿pero por que?, ¿por que me dejaron sola? – pregunto levantando la vista dejando ver sus vidriosos ojos iguales a los de el de un hermoso y profundo gris

Allen y lenalee se observaron mutuamente y después a su hija

-Amira, hija, ¿no lo recuerdas? Aquel día, ¿no lo recuerdas? – pregunto allen incrédulo y la chica negó con la cabeza

-recuerdo cada mínimo detalle de mi vida desde los 4 años pero yo ya estaba en la mansión con el maestro – comunico dejando en claro lo que habia ocurrido

-fue el general – mas que una afirmación lenalee habia interrogado a allen sobre su suposición

-así parece ser - contesto allen

- ¿de que hablan, que hizo el maestro? – pregunto Amira no entendiendo nada

- Amira tu siempre contaste con una memoria perfecta pero por alguna razón tus recuerdos de tus recuerdos de los 3 a 4 años se borraron (mas pequeña de los 3 años seria imposible que recordara algo)

-pero que eso no te detenga – animo lenalee al ver algo preocupada a su hija – solo debes de recuperarlos

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la bella melodía llena de paz

-es Nea – anuncio allen

-ya es hora – afirmo lenalee y ambos observaron fijamente a Amira

- ¿un piano? – Amira se sorprendió de escuchar esa bella melodía – no se por que pero me parece conocida

- no es de extrañarse – lenalee le sonrío

- lo lamento hija es el momento de irnos nuestro tiempo se a acabado – allen

-¿Qué…pero porque? No hay forma de que nos quedemos aquí siempre – pregunto con un lindo puchero cual niña de 5 años que arranco una gran sonrisa a allen y lenalee

- lo siento, no estamos en posibilidad de hacer eso – disculpo allen

- nosotros tenemos que seguir aparentando que desconocemos todo sobre ti y tu tienes algo muy importante que hacer

- ¿algo importante? ¿Que es?

-eso deberás averiguarlo tu sola - lenalee

- pero no te preocupes no será la ultima vez que nos veamos –aseguro lenalee – mientras llega el momento mantén esto en secreto - allen

Yen un pestañear ambos desaparecieron junto con la infinita oscuridad que les rodeaba siendo sustituida por un amplio recibidor con una apariencia antigua y un tanto lúgubre

-cuídense mucho – una dulce voz infantil la izo concentrar su atención en la enorme puerta que daba a las afueras del lugar en el portal una pequeña niña de cabello largo de colorcastaño claro se despedía de su madre

-madre –logro identificar a la mujer antes de que esta se girara abrazándose a su compañero para evitar que la pequeña le viera llorar

- hija prométeme que siempre sonreirás, sin importar lo que te ocurra – allen se agacho a la estatura de la pequeña y tomo su manitas depositando algo en ellas

- padre… -pronuncio Amira mientras observaba la escena

- ábrelo cuando nos hayamos ido…te cuento un secreto – comenzó a susurrarle a la niña – es la llave del corazón de tu mama y mío...pero shhhhhhh es un secreto – le guiño el ojo y se levanto

- lo cuidare papá, - aseguro la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-as le caso a tu tío- y un gran grupo de compañeros de marcho dejando atrás a la pequeña

La pequeña niña se coloco el colgante que su padre le acaba de regalar y al no poder divisar a sus padres lo abrió encontrándose con una foto de los 3 de un lado u del otro la inscripción:

_La llave del corazón _

Con un extraño lenguaje similar al de una partitura mal hecha

-ahora recuerdo muchas cosas – una lagrima cayo de su mejilla mientras observaba el colgante que llevaba – papá, mamá les prometo que arreglare todo

De repente todo se comenzó a llenar de luz, le costaba trabajo enfocar a vista y cuando por fin lo logro se sorprendo al encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de lavi

- lavi oji-san? – le sorprendía el encontrarse con el, se enderezo descubriendo que se encontraba en su habitación y que recargado junto a la puerta también estaba kanda. - ¿que ocurrió? Donde están…. – por un momento iba a mencionar a sus padres pero se detuvo recordando la indicación de que todo debía de ser un secreto – ¿cuanto tiempo dormí? ¿Y los invitados?... – comenzó a interrogar para ocultar la pregunta incompleta.

-tranquila ya todo esta bien... sigue durmiendo si lo deseas – indico lavi haciéndola recostarse

- habla de una vez… - ordeno kanda desconcertado a lavi

- de que hablas yu – interrogo lavi

-no se te hace raro que este tan calmada después de lo que ocurrió

-¿a que se refieren? No recuerdo nada– mintió 

**-** yo te explicare todo – Cross entro en la habitación con una copa de vino en la mano

-maestro – Amira

- ustedes dos déjenos solos - ordeno Cross mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una silla, mientras lavi y kanda se encontraban impresionados de lo que les decía Cross– que esperan para hacer lo que les dije –dijo con tono severo y ambos acataron la orden

- como siempre buena con las mentiras, pero a mi no – llamo Cross

- maestro - algo, le decía que Cross tramaba algo, pero no estaba muy segura

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – pregunto para poder comenzar con su explicación

-mi…mi verdadero apellido, a los akumas y la orden – se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejando ver que su vestido habia sido sustituido por su salto de cama blanco –no son recuerdos claros

- eso no sirve de mucho…escúchame claramente yo te saque de aquel lugar por que le hice una promesa a mi estúpido aprendiz, pero ahora no hay nada que hacer tendrás que regresar

- no entiendo muy bien todo esto – se levanto, por un momento se detuvo ante el dolor en su costado derecho pero aun así continuo con dirección a su espejo estando a este encontró que aquello que le molestaba desde que habia despertado no era otra cosa sino una venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo, lentamente llevo sus manos a la venda esperando ver si Cross le indicaba que se detuviera pero al no encontrar tal indicación se despojo de tal, dejando ver que el ojo era negro y su pupila tenia la apariencia de un pentaculo

-esa es, la maldición del ojo que tenia tu padre – explico Cross y después dio un sorbo a su copa

- ¿y que clase de maldición es? –pregunto, mientras se intentaba acostumbrar a la extraña perspectiva que le daba su ojo

-eso lo deberás e averiguar tu sola – dio un sorbo a su copa

-eso lo deberás e averiguar tu sola-susurro pensativa-"lo mismo me dijeron mis padres"

-ahora cámbiate, are que llamen a la orden

-¿A la Black orden? – pregunto impresionada

-ya que despertaste tu inocencia no hay forma de mantenerte aquí tenemos que aprender que clase de inocencia es y tu a usarla

-entonces enséñeme usted…la pistola de antes ¿era inocencia verdad? Usted fue el maestro de mi padre quiero que usted me enseñe a manejar mi inocencia

- todo a su tiempo – dijo y finalmente salió de la habitación

- general

-llamen a la congregación y avisen que llevaran un nuevo usuario – ordeno sin detener su camino

- ¿un nuevo usuario? Oiga no podemos llevarla

- escúchenos que caso tubo esconderla todo este tiempo entonces

- DEJEN DE QUEJARSE Y AGAN LO QUE LES ORDENO- contesto severo

- Tsk- tanto kanda como lavi apretaron la dentadura y los puños no soportaron la idea de que simplemente les digiera las cosas como si no fuera un tema delicado

******************.

Una sirvienta que se habia escondido en la cocina fue enviada a llevarle un cambio de ropa a Amira. Ahora Amira se encontraba semi desnuda frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo observando la marca que tenia en su costado derecho.

Esta en forma de una mariposa que figuraba ser una flor la cual su tallo comenzaba al inicio de la cadera y concluía en su cintura.

"_me pregunto que será exactamente esto y por que me duele de la manera"- _se preguntaba mientras la sirvienta e lavaba con una esponja con gran delicadeza

-señorita, ¿esta bien que no le vea un doctor? – pregunto su dama de compañía

- Todo esta bien, no estoy herida – contesto calmando a la dama que le vendaba el torso con extremado cuidado

-esta bien señorita – continuo vendando pero cuando se acerco con sus nuevas ropas para vestirla (acordémonos que antes los sirvientes vestían a sus amos) esta la detuvo

– déjalo tengo que hacerlo yo después de todo lo are yo de aquí en adelante

-pero señorita usted jamás a…

- por favor te pido que me ayudes

*********.

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces

- Amira, apresúrate que el carruaje ya esta listo, quien llamo fue kanda y pocos segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la chica en un bello vestido a media rodilla azul con un chaleco corto, guantes claros botines del mismo tono de azul que el vestido, y el cabello suelto mas sobre su rostro llevaba una venda que ocultaba su ojo maldito

-lo siento ya estoy lista – pronuncio con una voz muy opaca y comenzó a caminar seguida por su dama de compañía que llevaba su pequeña maleta

- o...oye… ¿estas bien? – pregunto extrañado de que el brillo de sus ojos (ojo) se viese opacado, enseguida se aseguro de seguirla para conseguir una respuesta aunque ignoraba si la conseguiría o no siempre se las arreglaba para confundirlo y no decirle lo que quería escuchar.

Salieron de la mansión y un carruaje les esperaba tirado por 2 caballos frisón junto a este esperaban bookman y lavi. Era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado

- bien es hora de irnos – aseguro lavi tomando la maleta que pertenecía a su "sobrina" – ponte esto – le entrego una capucha igual a la que llevaba lavi y que se ponía kanda

-si enseguida -se la coloco

- bien no piensas decirme ¿que es lo que tienes? – pregunto aun mas firme kanda sorprendiendo a los presentes ya que el era del tipo de tío consentidor que no decía nada pero jamás se le habia visto levantando la vos ante ella

-estoy bien, no tengo nada es solo que me inquieta un poco regresar, no estoy muy segura por que – contesto algo preocupada pero finalmente sonrío –pero no se le puede hacer nada

- Amira… - tanto kanda como lavi se aproximaron pero antes de poder decir algo mas bookman hablo

- Amira-sama, tomaran este carruaje asta la Black orden

- Entiendo, espero que volvamos a vernos bookman-san muchas gracias por todos estos años

-téngalo por seguro Amira-sama

Así kanda le ayudo a subir al carruaje y después subieron el y lavi el cochero echo a andar el carruaje, Amira se despedía de bookman y de su dama de compañía como del resto de la muchedumbre que habia decidió quedarse aun después del ataque de Road por la ventanilla del cuando ya no estaban a su vista dejo de menear el brazo y se entro justa han lado de lavi y frete a kanda su mirada estaba ligeramente triste

-el maestro no salió a despedirme, ¿por que lo habrá echo? – se pregunto muy desanimada

- a ese solo le importan sus cosas - kanda

-seguro tiene sus razones – calmo lavi evitando lo dicho por kanda

- bueno… seguramente - _"adiós maestro nos volveremos a ver muy pronto estoy segura, adiós a todos, adiós Amira Walker"_

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n y ahora algo que implementare de aquí en adelante:**

**Kanda: no quiero ¬¬**

**Lirio: no me imparta, te he dicho que lo aras y lo aras al menos que quieras morir de la manera más ridícula que se me ocurra**

**Kanda: hazlo**

**Lirio: se puede saber en donde quedo tu orgullo samurái?**

**Kanda: tienes razón, mejor me are el **

**Lirio: adelante**

***Kanda cae "muerto" pero luego se levanta ***

**Kanda: no puedo morir **

**Lirio: exacto al menos que yo quiera no puedes morir así que a cantar se a dicho **

**Kanda: ¬¬ estas son las mañanitas que canto para ti, por ser tú cumpleaños te las canto aquí ****¿contenta?**

**Lirio: por supuesto y te aseguro que chibi también lo estará, y mas cuando sepa que s la otra pate de su regalo *con un moño de regalo de gran tamaño en las manos***

**Kanda: que eras espera **

**Lirio: pues hasta la próxima n.n intentare serializarme así que tal vez sea la siguiente semana, ahora a convertir en un lindo regalo a kanda-kun**


	2. LLEGADA

**Hola, se que algunos les dije que actualizaría los sábados pero la verdad es que se olvido xD, bueno pero de cualquier forma aquí esta el capi y espero sea de su agrado nos leemos mas abajo n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Ocurrido en el flash back_

-dialogo

**Llegada**

Miraba detenidamente el pasar de las estrellas por la ventanilla del carruaje, el cielo nocturno parecía despedirla, se sentía nostálgica en cierta manera después de todo desde el momento en que habia salido de su mansión habia dejado de ser lady Amira de Cambridge y armañac ahora debería de ser otra persona tal como su maestro y tutor Cross Marian se lo habia indicado

**Flash back**

_- no puedo decir que soy Amira Walker? – pregunto la chica bastante confundida _

_- te saque de aquel lugar por que era peligroso, así que asta que entiendas tu vida mantén en secreto tu verdadero ser, por lo que tienes que ocultar tu ojo también, eso y el drástico cambio de tu color de cabello cuando activas tu inocencia te relacionaran con tu padre y será un gran problema – explico Cross muy cerio_

_-comprendo entonces ya no podre ser Amira_

_-así tendrá que ser por un tiempo – contesto Cross_

_-entiendo, no te defraudare – concluyo con una sonrisa_

**Fin del flash back**

Los pensamientos de Amira se desvanecieron gracias a un gran estruendo que casi volcó el carruaje

-que te ocurre- pregunta muy molesto kanda al chofer que conducía con mucha mayor rapidez

-Aaaaaaaaa – grita Amira tomándose su ojo izquierdo

-Amira ¿que te ocurre? – lavi muy preocupado

– Quema, ciento que quema – respondió al tiempo que se arrancaba de un solo tirón la venda dejando ver que en su mitad izquierda del rostro habia aparecido la misma marca maldita de allen y todo rastro de su pupila habia desaparecido y esta era completamente gris

-la marca – kanda y lavi al mismo tiempo

Mas, no hubo tiempo de nada mas pues el carruaje se volcó en un santiamén kanda fue el primero en salir del carruaje por medio de la puerta y después lavi ayudando a Amira que habia quedado asía arriba encontrando que el cochero y los caballos se desvanecían en polvo dejando claro que eran atacados por akumas Amira ya fuera del carruaje volteaba a todos lados muy alterada como si estuviera rodeada

-Amira ¿que te ocurre? –pregunta kanda extrañado por la actitud de la chica

- no lo escuchan, las voces que piden ayuda, que es esto por que siento que alguien nos observa desde las sombras del bosque – sigue observando a todos lados

Tanto lavi como kanda activan sus inocencias

-algo se mueve por la izquierda – anuncio Amira y en un santiamén 3 akumas nivel uno estaban frete a ellos, kanda destruyo a dos y lavi a uno mientras que Amira no pudo mas que paralizarse, se dejo caer de rodillas y de repente se giro rápidamente justo en el momento en que otros akumas salían de entre los arboles en esta ocasión eran nivel 2

-Amira – kanda se apresura y corta a los akumas con algunos movimientos de la mugen – que te ocurre usa tu inocencia – regaño kanda – pídele que se active o por lo menos di de donde vienen

-tranquilo yuu – lavi se habia agachado a ver a la chica quien se esta tapando la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se recargaba en el suelo - es la maldición del ojo yo e podido ver lo que allen veía, es terrible - cometo lavi apoyando su mano en la espalda de la chica pero en un segundo esta volvió a girar la vista con una mirada llena de pánico

- otros 5 – apenas pudo decir

Y en cuanto aparecieron ante la luz de la luna lavi los destruyo con su martillo

- ¿son todos? ¿No puedes percibir más? – mas el silencio de la chica fue interpretado como una respuesta afirmativa por lo que desactivo su inocencia

En un santiamén se escucho el sonido de las copas de los arboles rompiéndose seguida de una gran ráfaga de viento seguido de una explosión finalmente observaron el gran martillo de lavi en manos de Amira la cual tenia barios rayitos blancos en su cabello y respiraba con gran dificultad

-¿pero que a pasado? – lavi y kanda están boquiabiertos todo habia ocurrido tan rápidamente

-solo 2…dos segundos pasaron – aseguro lavi

"_**se detiene la imagen como si fuera una película y aparezco yo frete a una pantalla tamaño cine **_

_**-hola siento detener el capi pero ahora les pasare lo que ocurrió en cámara lenta por que lo que lavi dijo es cierto solo fueron dos segundos es sorprendente ¿no? –sonrió para ustedes y después con un control regreso la película y le doy play" **_

- ¿son todos? ¿No puedes percibir más? – dijo lavi acercándose con su inocencia desactivada

Amira levanto la vista con los ojos abiertos como platos, en ese mismo momento su cabello adopto los rayitos blancos, se levanto como pudo corrió en dirección a lavi le quito de las manos el martillo el cual se activo en una milésima de segundo y justo cuando un misil de akuma salía de entre los arboles seguido de su dueño Amira los destruyo a ambos con un solo movimiento y finalmente se quedo estática

-¿pero que a pasado? – lavi y kanda están boquiabiertos todo habia ocurrido tan rápidamente

-solo 2…dos segundos pasaron – aseguro lavi

- eso es imposible – kanda

Amira cayendo de rodillas y enseguida corrieron kanda y lavi asía ella

-Amira... ¿Estas bien?

Esta no dijo nada, lloraba bajito, comenzó a toser, el martillo regreso a su estado pequeño y los rayitos desparecieron de su cabello, vomito un par de veces, el recuerdo del alma de los akumas le causaba dolor y a la ves un poco de repulsión estaba aterrada… ¿por que negar la verdad? y esa era la verdad esta aterrorizada por lo que sus ojos habían visto finalmente sintió como todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y cayo en brazos de kanda quien estaba arrodillado a su lado derecho

*********.

-enseguida enviare a alguien por su carruaje y me asegurare de que les den los mejores caballos – una joven mujer de cabello rubio poco debajo de los hombros, ojos azules, buena figura, coqueteaba a kanda detras del mostrador de la recepción de un hostal de no muy buena pero pasable apariencia

- ok, mañana ante nuestra partida pagaremos

-perfecto guapo, pero dime ¿sigues seguro de que no quieres otro servicio además de las 2 habitaciones y los caballos? – pregunto coquetamente insinuando mas de una cosa

-Tsk – kanda se giro a donde habia un pequeño sillón en donde estaba lavi – ¿por que e sido yo quien trate a la loca? – mas que una pregunta fue una queja

- es por que le as gustado y será mas que seguro que nos reducirá el costo de todo solo por eso, así que si no quieres acabar con el salario de la ultima misión será mejor que te asegures que nos agá un descuento – respondió lavi ( los exorcistas también tienen necesidades así que deben de tener un salario o no?)

-¿como esta?

– ase poco salió el doctor del pueblo solo es cansancio excesivo – era mas que claro para ambos la causa el cansancio pero aun así lavi lo diría – es por que activo su inocencia, aunque sigo impresionado de lo que ocurrió

- ¿como es posible que alguien tenga tal velocidad? – se auto pregunto kanda

-o que haya podido activar una inocencia ajena a la suya – lavi llevo la mano a su martillo y recodo como claramente el martillo habia reaccionado en sus manos

- eso es completamente imposible

- no totalmente, ella a podido – se levanto – será mejor que mañana mismo lleguemos a la orden me preocupa que tipo de inocencia sea la que tiene – por un momento creí que seria cualquier tipo de inocencia paracito pero parece ser algo aun mas fuerte

*********.

Toc, toc, toc ese horripilante sonido que taladraba su cabeza la izo despertar notando que se encontraba en una habitación, no recordaba como habia llegado hay pero de igual manera decidió callar el horrible sonido pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quien llamaba la puerta se abrió entrando kanda

- ya le dije a la del servicio a cuarto que lo hiciera en cuanto nos marcháramos – informo kanda a la chica, habia abandonado su capucha y dejo ver el largo abrigo negro con dorado que le identificaba como general de la Black orden – ¿como estas? – le pregunto

- me siento algo aturdida – en ese momento los recuerdos de lo vivido el dia anterior regresaron a su mente, afortunadamente no le causaron un golpe muy severo pero aun así le causaban cierto malestar – es una extraña sensación, ¿y ustedes? ¿Y el tío lavi? – pregunto

- baka-usagui esta ya desayunando - contesto, eso era mas que suficiente para saber que ambos estaban bien

La chica se levanto de la cama se mantuvo por unos momentos parada en el mismo lugar para asegurarse de que su equilibrio estuviera bien y después camino al pequeño tocador, tomo agua de la palangana sobre este, lavo su cara y acomodo su cabello, fue entonces que observo su reflejo en el espejo, seguía teniendo esa extraña marca en su ojo poso su mano sobre este por unos momentos y después la retiro, su ojo se mantuvo cerrado tal como ella lo habia planeado y después se giro a su "tío" con una sonrisa

-vayamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre – comento con una gran sonrisa que provoco otra en kanda

Bajaron al comedor del hostal Amira buscaba con la vista a lavi y como no reconoce a primer estancia esa cabeza roja brillante

-hola -saludo alegremente Amira al peli rojo quien igual que kanda dejaba ver su uniforme de general y se sentó frete a este seguido de kanda que se sentó junto a ella

-se te ve muy bien…que alegría estaba algo preocupado – comento lavi

-pues no se nota por que lo primero que as hecho ha sido salir a desayunar - reclamo kanda

- para tu información e ido a verla antes de venir para acá, tu eres el que quien sabe en donde estabas – se defendió lavi

-disculpe ¿puedo saber que desayunaran? - interrumpió una joven mas o menos de la edad de Amira con el uniforme del hostal

-supongo que no tendrán soba – aseguro kanda quien se resignaba a no desayunar

- todo lo contrario es la especialidad de nuestro chef – contesto la chica impresionando al espadachín – ¿Y la señorita? – pregunto refiriéndose a Amira

- yo quiero todo el menú – contesto con una gran sonrisa que dejo perplejos a kanda, lavi y la mesera

-es broma ¿verdad? – la mesera

-por supuesto que no- contesto como si el que creyeran que era una broma fuera algo raro

- este bien – se marcho la mesera algo dudosa

- ajajajajajajajajaja – se echo reír lavi

- y tu ¿que tienes? – regaño kanda

-eres igual a tu padre, el comía en las mismas proporciones como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, eres realmente igual a el – concluyo con una sonrisa nostálgica

-me alegra escuchar eso –respondió muy feliz

Esperaron un tiempo bastante respetable y después tres meseras se acercaron con el pedido de Amira la chica lo comió todo con gran animo, dejando impresionados a los demás comensales quienes no podían creer que una chica de su complexión pudiera comer en semejantes cantidades

-disculpen – lamo la mesera – ¿ustedes son exorcistas no? – pregunto

- si lo somos, ¿Qué ocupas de nosotros? – pregunto kanda, habia algunas ocasiones en que las personas reconocían sus vestimentas y les pedían ayuda por lo que no era una pregunta extraña

- bueno es que quería saber si conocían a otro exorcista - la chica izo una pausa asegurándose de que tenia su atención –era de cabello blanco y con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, tenia ropa dorada como la suya– esto llamo la atención de todos sobre todo de Amira –el me salvo ase algunos años atrás a mi hermana menor y a mi, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle y no hay exorcistas por aquí no es algo que se ve a diario

- de casualidad ese hombre no se llamaba Allen Walker? – pregunto muy seriamente Amira

- si, Walker ¿san lo conocen?

-si –contesto mientras se levantaba de la mesa – yo le daré tus agradecimientos – comenzó a caminar asía la salida del amplio comedor

- disculpa – dijo lavi y tanto kanda como el se fueron detrás de ella - ¿estas bien? – pregunto

-lo estoy, estoy orgullosa de saber que tipo de persona era el – contesto – bien tenemos que reanudar nuestro camino – cometo animosa

- subiré por las cosas con Amira, yu tu paga nuestro hospedaje y comida y asegúrate un buen descuento – dijo lavi y despareció antes de que el espadachín lo quisiera matar

A kanda ciertamente no le agradaba la idea de acabar con el dinero de su ultima misión por lo que esta ves aria uso de esa mañas que utilizaba siempre el peli rojo y conseguiría un descuento, además habia lago que deseaba comprar y necesitaba la mayor cantidad de dinero lo antes posible.

*********.

un par de caballos raza pura española estaban siendo atados al carruaje recuperado por los criados del hostal mientras tanto kanda, lavi y Amira salían del lugar con sus capuchas de nuevo, no podían darse el lujo de ser nuevamente atacados en el camino por lo que ocultarían sus identidades por le resto del camino

- te extrañare guapo cuando ocupes de algo no dudes en acudir a mi –la dueña seguía con el plan "seducción" que solo irritaba aun mas a kanda – lo que sea – le susurro al oído con un tono demasiado pervertido

-incluso si deseo ocultar un cuerpo en tu hostal? – pregunto kanda sínicamente para deshacerse de ella, y bien resulto pues enseguida la mujer se izo aun lado algo azul del miedo

-exorcista-san –llamo la mesera a Amira

-aun no lo soy oficialmente pero me parece que a quien te diriges es a mi – exclamo Amira con el tono indiferente que habia aprendido de Cross y que asta la fecha solo habia usado para rechazar a los engreídos hijos de nobles que le pretendían

- haa – se sonrojo un poco al haberla asegurado como exorcista sin saber – bueno es que esto es para usted – extendió la mano dejándole ver un parche de cintas gruesas – es para su ojo creo que será mas cómodo si lo usa me da la impresión que lo que realmente desea es ocultarlo

-eres alguien bastante observadora – sonrió Amira aceptando el parche – te agradezco mucho, la verdad es que entre mas tiempo oculte mi ojo será mejor – dijo mientras se colocaba el parche– no hagas que los esfuerzos de aquel exorcistas hayan sido en vano – susurro al oído – sigue una buena vida– concluyo con una sonrisa subiendo al carruaje que aguardaba solo pro ella y que comenzó a caminar en cuanto subió a el

-lo are – grito despidiéndose

- parece ser que aun les espera mucho camino – la dueña - sobre todo a esa chica, me pareciera haberla visto antes

- así es hermana –contesto la menor - a mi también me da la misma impresión

-como sea espero que lo que les depara el destino sea favorable –

*********.

Un par de caballos de pelaje blanco tiraban del carruaje quien era dirigido por lavi

-prefería los frisón son mucho mejores para los carruajes –se quejo lavi por que según el y sus ideas no estaban avanzando con la misma rapidez que con la que lo harían si aun tuvieran la pasada raza equina

- recuerdo este camino, Amira observaba por la ventanilla del carruaje - estamos próximos a llegar ¿verdad? – pregunto desviando la vista así el pelinegro

Kanda asintió y Amira regreso la vista a la ventanilla

-en un par de ocasiones tus padre te llevaron a la ciudad y para ello hay que tomar forzosamente este camino – complemento la respuesta kanda

- ya veo – dijo en medio de un suspiro

Pasaron una escasa media hora para que llegaran a su destino, el carruaje se detuvo y después se abrió la puerta del lado de Amira dejando ver a un preocupado aunque sonriente lavi

- ya llegamos – estaba inquieto le preocupaba lo que podría pasar pero no podía asustar a la chica

Bajo del carruaje ella y después kanda se posaron frete a l gran puerta de la Black Orden

-¿Quién? – pregunta un enorme rostro en la puerta que por un momento asusto un poco a la castaña quien quiso retroceder pero fue detenida por el japonés

- generales lavi bookman y yu kanda – lavi dio un paso al frente

-y un nuevo usuario – complemento kanda

- vista de rayos….

-no es necesario es completamente segura, ahora ¿por que no abres la puerta? – pregunto lavi poniéndose en medio de la chica y el guardián de la orden

-bien – respondió no muy seguro, pero igualmente abrió la puerta

-¿que a sido eso? – pregunto la joven

-el es el guardián de la orden su vista de rayos x escanea a los nuevos asegurándose que no sean akumas disfrazados o algo por el estilo

- no entiendo, por que lo han detenido si solo cumplía con su trabajo

-¿se te olvida tu ojo? – Pregunto kanda – en el esta la marca maldita eso hubiera sido un problema, Amira se llevo la mano a su ojo

-ya veo

- si deberías de haber visto el problema que fue cuando llego tu padre yu casi lo mata – rio lavi

-¿enserio? – pregunto Amira curiosa

-a callar ambos – ordeno kanda al ver una nube de humo acercarse por el pasillo

**********.

(Mientras estaban en la puerta y conversando)

Un hombre de cabello negro largo con unas escasas canas completamente plateadas y unas arugas que marcaban sus ojos oscuros pero aun así seguía siendo atractivo como en sus años mozos, jugueteaba con un llaverito en forme de una chica de largo cabello negro con un coqueto uniforme negro con plata

- ah mi lenalee – suspiro cuando una de las pantallas que habia en su nueva y remodelada oficina se pendió –es la de la entrada – se acerco al monitor observando a lavi abrir la puerta de un carruaje

- a pero si es lavi-kun, pero por que sonríe no creo que este siendo tan cortes con kanda-kun

En ese momento bajo la joven de azules vestimentas y castaña cabellera seguida de kanda

-no puede ser – se pega a monitor para poder ver mejor a la chica – ¿no puede ser ella verdad? – coree a su escritorio y entre su gran cantidad de papeles busca y rebusca asta encontrar un control remoto con el cual agrando la imagen justo de ella – ese color de cabello, la complexión, la edad debe de ser la misma – en ese momento quedo su rostro frente a la cámara y komui pauso la imagen – sus ojos de un color gris puro –no puede ser – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – claro que lo es, ella a vuelto – sin siquiera fijarse que era la acción que realizaba el trió salió corriendo asía la entrada de la Black orden

**-a callar ambos – ordeno kanda al ver una nube de humo acercarse por el pasillo**

Tanto lavi como Amira observaron a la nube de humo

-no puede ser – lavi se paro frete a Amira – supervisor deténganse, deténganse ella no recuerda nada de esto deténgase – pidió pero fue lanzado por los aires y el misionado se abrazo a la castaña con gran afán

- eres hermosa, como ella, -se detiene un momento – por desgracia te pareces mas a el – continua con sus mimos exagerados – como te extrañe – repetía entre lagrimas cuando noto su ojo oculto por un parche- tu ojo ¿que le a ocurrido? dime – pregunto en un mar de preocupación

-oiga que le ocurre, deténgase – repetía Amira intentándose deshacer del ¿extraño? Que se aferraba a ella con lágrimas en los ojos – e pedido que me deje – subió una octava su tono de voz provocando el sobresalto del hombre

-entiendo, no perdió la oportunidad de remover tus recuerdos de este lugar, no te pediré que me recuerdes a la fuerza – komui se mostro serio - lo siento, mi nombre es komui lee supervisor del cuartel general

Lo observo dudosa pero al verlo tomar tal actitud completamente seria sonrío de medio lado y decidió corresponder el saludo

- mi nombre es Colette Black, es un gusto conocerle supervisor – se presento

Tanto a kanda como a lavi les sorprendió mucho al verle presentarse con su nombre falso

- "¿_lo habia planeado con anterioridad?"_ se pregunto lavi incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

Por otra parte komui se sentía herido, estaba seguro de que era ella que era la hija de su hermana, que era su sobrina pero le dolía el que no le recordara y aun mas el que ocultara su verdadero ser

- yo me marcho – bufo kanda, estaba abrumado por todo esto y se supone que debía de mantener su perfil antipático aun teniendo a su "sobrina" en ese lugar

- gracias por todo – kanda se detuvo y por unos segundo ella también, sonrío para continuar – general kanda – concluyo provocando una sonrisa en el

-solo hice mi trabajo – contesto y se perdió en el largo pasillo

-supervisor me gustaría acoplarme a la Black Orden y a los demás miembros, deme sus indicaciones -komui miro a lavi de reojo

- a diferencia de lo que fue en su momento cumbre, la Black Orden era una organización que tenia solo el fin de acabar con la guerra entre exorcistas y el conde milenio - pauso por un momento - ¿lo recuerdas? – pregunto en un tono similar al que se usa cuando preguntas si recuerdas algo que se te habia explicado con anterioridad mas habia un doble sentido en la pregunta captado por la chica

- lo recuerdo – contesto ansiosa por que continuara la explicación

- pues de ase 10 años el vaticano unió fuerzas con el gobierno y esto se a vuelto como un cuartel militar ahora las cosas no son tan pacificas como lo fueron en su momento – ahora fue komui quien explico

***********.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la Black Orden ahora podía observar a mas gente, lavi aprovechaba la oportunidad para comenzar a decirle nombres de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos o de los lugares mientras que komui explicaba el funcionamiento interno del lugar

- tendrás que seguir una amplia lista de reglas y formaciones que tendrás que aprender para no tener problemas, además de que se te tendrá que someter a unos exámenes para ubicarte en tu grado y así poder date un uniforme

-¿exámenes, de que tipo? – pregunto con confianza después de todo ¿que tipo de examen se le puede hacer a alguien que desconoce todo sobre la Black orden?

-no te preocupes la mayoría son exámenes físicos, comenzaremos por tu inocencia – subió a un extraño elevador en forma de pirámide invertida, en cuanto lavi y "Colette" subieron el asesor empezó a descender lentamente asta la planta mas baja del gran castillo

-Colette, te presento a la madre de todos los exorcistas y de la Black orden - hablo komui – la gran hevalashka

Estaba pasmada al ver aquella bella figura resplandeciente frete a ella que no noto el momento en que esta la tomo con sus largos tentáculos, no fue asta que se sintió despegarse del suelo cuando o noto

-¿pero que? oye bájame –podio aterrada

- no tengas mido – grito lavi – ella solo revisara tu sincronización

- ¿sincronización? – se auto pregunto pero bien si el peli rojo le decía que no habia de que temer, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el trabajo de la hermosa mujer

-3%...8%...12%...19%...25%...37%...42%...49%...55%

-su sincronización es del 55% - hevalashka le bajo lentamente, es una inocencia con un poder impresionante pero su sincronización es muy poca puede ser arriesgado para ella

- Acaba de encontrar su inocencia apenas el dia de ayer, así que con un poco de entrenamiento seguro subirá – aseguro lavi sabiendo que lo que hevalashka quería era quitarle su inocencia

*********.

-esta será tu habitación – komui saco un gran juego de llaves de ellas saco una llave y abrió la puerta que estaba frete a ella para después entregarle la llave – _"esta habitación es especial, justa para ti"_

-papaaaaaaaaa- un grito infantil retumbo por el pasillo, lavi se giro rápidamente aunque no pudo evitar el caer al suelo sobre el una niña de 11 años aproximadamente cabello rojo recogido en dos colitas que debido a su evidente cabello corto se ven bastante curiosas y ojos color avellana, lleva un traje como los que habia visto a lo largo de su recorrido por la orden, un short negro ajustado una blusa del mismo color, ambos con algunos adornos a los costados y las mangas de color plata, en su cintura 2 cinturones cruzados con el sello de la orden, y unas zapatillas de raso negro , que permitían su libre movimiento, justo después que ella llego un perito bigel meneado la cola.

-¿papá? – no pudo detener la pregunta, estaba sorprendida

- Momo te he dicho que no hagas eso un dia me lastimaras o peor aun te lastimaras tu – regaño lavi enderezándose con un poco de dificultad, el perrito le lambia el rostro ya calma King, a mi también me da gusto verte – se resiso del cachorro

- es que desapareces por días y no me dices a donde vas – ase un puchero, asiéndola ver adorable

-es parte de mi trabajo ¿tengo que volverlo a explicar? – lavi finalmente estaba de pie

- cof, cof – llamo la atención komui al notar que la mayor de la chicas estaba teniendo los síntomas de un ataque de celos

- esto…Colette ella es Momo bookman mi hija adoptiva – informo lavi suponiendo lo que estaba próximo a pasar

-¿hija…adoptiva?

- un gusto mi nombre es Momo bookman – ase una reverencia y el es King - señala al perrito que esperaba sentado -mi inocencia – sonrió

-a si – ase una reverencia torpe al despertar de su casi shock – soy Colette Black

- ¿tu eres una nueva usuario? – Pregunto curiosa invadiendo el espacio personal de la chica – claro que la eres este piso es exclusivo para usuarios ¿que clase de inocencia usas? Dime, dime

-pues –miro a lavi y a komui – creo…que... – no sabia que responder

-Momo-chan podrías llevar a Colette-san con Yami-san? Pide le que le haga un uniforme phantom y después deberían de ir a comer algo, debes de tener hambre – interrumpió par salvar a la mayor

-¿phantom? – pregunto la peli roja, ignorando de cual se tratara

-si así es – regreso su vista a la pequeña que no media mas de un metro veinte – será por un tiempo, ahora vayan

-ben – pidió y Colette siento siguiéndola

Cuando ambas estuvieron lejos komui miro seriamente a lavi

-vayamos a tu oficina allí podremos hablar – dijo lavi antes de que komui pidiera el hablar con el

*********.

-dime a que se referían con uniforme phantom

- la Black orden se distingue por grados de habilidad representados por colores –comenzó a explicar Momo – los exorcistas vestimos de negro junto con un color insignia, tenemos una inocencia de ataque tipo equipamiento sin ninguna relevancia llevan el color plateado por los viejos tiempos cuando todo era igual para todos, los exorcistas de tipo defensa llevan el color guinda, los parasito que asta el momento solo es uno llevan el azul celeste, los generales llevan el negro con dorado, los que como yo, tipo bestia usamos el color índigo (para los que no saben es un tipo de color azul) y los de altas habilidades llevan el rojo – izo una pausa para ver si habia alguna duda – luego para los científicos y buscadores, están los sin color novatos, los verde principiante pero con habilidades útiles, los azules medios y los mas hábiles negros

-entiendo - le aseguro a la chica y que me dices del phantom

- no se a que división se refiera, solo se de una persona que lo a usado y ese es – se detiene verbalmente – el general allen Walker… ¿sabes quien es?

-aaah, los generales me contaron sobre el – mintió

-entiendo ellos eran grandes amigos, supongo que tiene razón para ellos

Hubo un momento de silencio algo molesto

- dime algo-izo una pausa para ver si su nueva amiga le prestaba atención – que te ocurrió - la mayor se detuvo al no entender la pregunta - tu ojo ¿que le ocurrió?

- a bueno pues…perdí la vista de mi ojo cuando nos atacaron unos akumas en el camino – volvió a mentir "no _puedo decir quien soy, ni que tengo en este ojo, por lo menos no aun" _

-eso debió de haber sido demasiado para ti, tus primeros akumas – cometo algo preocupada

- no te preocupes no a sido mucho - otra mentira mas, la verdad era que habia sido una gran impresión

-bien ya llegamos – momo – la sección de diseño –yami-san –lamo fervientemente

Una joven no mas de 1.54, piel blanca medio morenita pero más blanca, ojos celestes, de pelo negro lacio a media espalda, con flequillo de lado y anteojos de armazón grueso, salió de entre algunos rodillos de tela

- hola Momo-chan -saludo-¿como as estado? ase algo de tiempo que no te veía

- bueno los entrenamientos y las misiones –se excuso

- entiendo, dime esta chica ¿quien es? –pregunto acercándose a la susodicha

- una nueva usuario, komui –san me pidió que la trajera – explico

-entiendo dime ¿te dijo a que división pertenecería? – tomo una cinta métrica y una libreta y un lápiz comenzando a tomar mediadas de la chica

-sobre eso…me dijo que te pidiéramos un uniforme phantom

-¿phantom? – se detuvo incrédula, ambas asintieron, yami se le quedo viendo a la chica que esperaba que siguieran tomándole medidas _"komui jamás a tenido problema para ubicar a nadie, a veces lo hace sin siquiera hacer los exámenes necesarios, ¿que clase de inocencia tendrá para que precise un uniforme phantom?" _–bien, bien si no tienes algún modelo en especial que quieras tu uniforme estará en dos horas – concluyo dejando la libreta en la mesa y comenzando a ver algunas telas

-¿modelo?

-si ya sabes falda, pantalón, mangas largas, cortas, gabardina, chaqueta o algo así

-no lo que usted crea conveniente esta bien

-muy bien entonces en dos horas – no miro a la chica para que esta no notara su semblante serio – por cierto Momo dile a tu padre que ya tengo la nueva chaqueta que me pidió

-por supuesto –y finalmente salieron

_-"me atrevería a jurar que esta chica es…-niega con la cabeza para ahuyentar el pensamiento – no puede ser – continua con su trabajo"_

*********.

-entonces eso fue o que ocurrió – komui entrelazo sus dedos y apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio y su barbilla en sus manos, su semblante estaba bastante triste

-me temo que eso es lo que a ocurrido durante estos últimos 10 años – contesto lavi evitando la mirada de komui

-¿pero como pudieron haberme ocultado todo esto? – pregunto komui aumentando su tono de vos 2 octavas

-komui-san cálmense que le escucharan - pidió lavi – entienda que aquello fue por un descuido y si simplemente desparecíamos hubiera sido un problema que se hubiera agravado si se lo decíamos a usted – explico lavi intentando calmar a komui con el movimiento de sus manos

-pero es que no puede creer que ustedes hayan podido vivir mas cosas con ella que yo, ustedes que no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo y aun así les quiere como tíos que no son

-lo siento komui, se que te robamos a tu sobrina...pero yo siempre quise mucho a allen y fue un hermano pequeño para mi y kanda siempre aprecio de igual manera a lenalee creo que tenemos un poco de derecho de ella – el comentario de lavi enrojeció de cólera a komui

- ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? – pregunto echo un mar de ira – como te atreves a decirme eso, ella los quiere por que entraron a su vida después de que Cross le borrara su memoria de la congregación - habia bajado su todo de vos a casi un susurro – mientras que a mi me olvido completamente, y ahora que regresa al verla veo a mi lenalee y ella no puede entender mi deseo de abrazarla

- lo siento komui, lo entiendo pero ahora creo que debemos enfocarnos en el mayor problema

-si, ahora debemos protegerla de "el" y asegurarnos que no se entere de quien es realmente, ella izo bien en presentarse con un nombre falso

-eso fue una orden el general Cross – informo lavi volviendo a desviar la vista – antes e venir se encerró con ella en su despacho estoy seguro que le dio mas de una indicación de lo que tenia que hacer aquí

-entiendo, pero ahora me preocupa saber como presentaremos su inocencia

-su habilidad para controlar otras inocencias es minina y seria la que la delataría como la exorcista de inocencias…como el la llamo

-odio ese seudónimo...pero creo que solo podemos hacer una cosa – komui miro un cajón de su escritorio, paso la mano por la cerradura - mientras tanto debemos asegurarnos que pueda manejar su activación – regreso la vista a lavi –podrán encargarse de sus entrenamientos antes de que regrese "el"

- Así, que volvió a salir ¿esta ves a donde? – pregunto lavi altanero

-asía la india, creyó que en ese lugar se podrían encontrar

-sigue buscándola

- Sabe que esta…corrijo estaba con Cross

*********.

-bueno ya llegamos – expreso triunfante Momo al pararse frete al gran umbral de la cafetería

- es un lugar grande – cometo para no hacer como si no le emocionara, aunque realmente tenia le mismo tamaño que su comedor pequeño (Y eso que hablamos del pequeño imaginemos el grande xD)

-que fastidio, nos a tocado en la hora de los buscadores – bufo, seguido de un puchero

-¿a que te refieres Momo-chan? – pregunto, la menor ya le habia pedido que le hablaba con confianza pero aun así seguía usando un prefijo en su nombre

- pues cada quien tiene una hora para estar aquí, los buscadores y los científicos tienen un horarios mientras que los exorcistas podemos venir a la hora que nos plazca –se acerca a la ventanilla para hacer su pedido

-¿que menú? – pregunta una voz desganada

- un postre del menú exorcista E – dijo momo con una gran sonrisa

- hooo…pero si es Momo-chan, que feliz creí que hoy no vendrías – Jerry san se veía un poco afectado por los años pero no dejaba de tener sus encantos, enseguida lo rodearon un grupo de estrellitas y enseguida puso una gran rebanada de pastel con chantillí y una flor de azúcar color azul frente a la chica

- fantástico, de fresa mi favorito – no pregunto por que el olor lo delataba además de que Jerry-san lo sabia muy bien

-así que te gustan los postres de fresas n.n – "Colette" sonríe ante ver el rostro lleno de felicidad de la chica, el que finalmente hablara izo que Jerry notara su presencia

-no puede ser… -susurro impresionado – tu eres…

-Jerry san ¿podrías preparar un menú para la nueva? –Momo interrumpió sus pensamientos

-he ¿nueva?- Jerry regreso a su actitud entusiasta

-encantada de conocerle, mi nombre es Colette Black – izo una reverencia

–dime que clase de menú quieres para tu amiga – se dirigió a Momo - por ser la nueva romperé las reglas – esta ves era a la castaña a la que se dirigía con un brillo macabro –dime ¿quieres algo que comer? ¡Puedo hacer lo que mas-te-gus-te!

-¿algo dices? – izo pose pensativa, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón, lo que provoco un segundo brillo en la mirada de Jerry quien asintió –entonces… - volvió a asentir – patatas gratinadas, patatas fritas, curry, tofu, guiso de ternera, tarta de carne, calpacho, nashigoren, pollo con ensalada, algunos bollos, Tom Yang kung y sopa en un cuenco, arroz y después de todo, de postre, pudin de mango y dangos…que sean 20

-¿enserio comerás todo eso? – pregunto incrédula Momo, la mayor solo asintió

- que feliz ase mucho que no cocino así, _"ahora estoy seguro, este menú lo cocine ya en una ocasión ase algo de tiempo"_

-oye niña – llamo uno de los hombres de capucha con adornos negros – quien te crees para romper las reglas del comedor eso no es un menú…es un insulto…es imposible que alguien como tu pueda comer tanto...es acaso que te burlas de los que tenemos el menú mas pobre...tu que ni siquiera traes un uniforme, ¿Cómo podemos saber que realmente eres un exorcista y no una entrometida que busca bufet gratis?

-hoye buscador cuida tus palabras ante un mayor – Momo tomo tono cerio y endureció sus facciones infantiles

-caya niña, lo mismo para ti que te paseas por la orden como quieres solo pro ser la hija adoptiva de un general

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento cortó la gabardina del hombre, todos giraron a la parte mas alejada de la habitación

-buscador debes de saber que ustedes tienes prohibido dirigir le la palabra a los exorcistas al menos que se lo solicitemos, ahora ve a solicitar tu nuevo uniforme sin rango, o si lo prefieres presenta tu renuncia – un joven de cabello negro largo lacio sujeto con una cinta roja debajo de la nuca , mirada violeta, un par de años mayor que la chica, con un uniforme de exorcista, compuesto por unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca inmaculada y una gabardina negra abierta con una serie de adornos parecidos al del uniforme de Momo solo que en rojo , en su mano unas manoplas con garras que de retrajeron en cuanto bajo la mano y así guardarlas en la bolsa interior de su gabardina

-Elio – Momo sonrío con un ligero sonrojo

*********.

-así que eres el único alumno que tomo el general Walker – "Colette se aseguro de haber entendido todo lo que Momo le habia relatado, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza

-el tiene el único uniforme de exorcistas con grandes habilidades

-debes de ser muy bueno

-es el mejor

-solo cumplo con mi deber de mantener en alto el apellido de mi maestro – esto dejo en shock a Amira

-¿a que te refieres?

- es mas que claro, si fui su único alumno debo de dejar claro que el fue un gran maestro, no el mejor – contesto, era impresiónate la devoción que le mostraba a allen y eso dejo plasmada a la oji plata

- Elio, esta muy interesado en ser el alumno ejemplar todos los novatos quieren igualar sus habilidades el es el que tiene la sincronización mas cercana a la de los generales – informaba de nuevo Momo mientras disimulaba su sonrojo tomado un nuevo bocado de pastel

-Momo, no deberías comer eso, el general se enterara – el chico se recargo sobre la mesa y miro fijamente a la peli roja sabia que eso la aria detenerse

-y ¿eso por que? Solo es una rebanada de pastel

- Momo es hiperactiva por lo que el general le prohíbe los dulces – respondió Elio

-ya veo, en tal caso creo que Elio-san tiene razón y deberías dejar el pastel

- no quiero, debes en cuando no ase daño – sonrío infantilmente

-hay Momo, Colette…díganme ¿que tal la comida? – lavi se acercaba con un gran entusiasmo, eso dejo helada a Momo que enseguida puso los restos de su rebanada de pastel frete a su amiga – Momo – llamo con voz firme

-¿si? – pregunto inocentemente

- as comido dulces cuantas veces te diré que no lo hagas lo tienes terminantemente prohibido

-pero

- Pero nada…Momo bookman a la biblioteca quiero un reporte de las ultimas 5 décadas sobre la congregación para le final del dia de 5000 hojas

-que pero si eso es imposible – dijo Amira

- si papá – la pequeña se levanto y con pesados paso comenzó su marcha seguida por su perro inocencia quien llevaba el rabo entre las patas

- te he dicho que dejaras de comerlo – pronuncio Elio cuando paso junto a el, esto solo puso peor a la descendiente bookman

*********.

-Ciento el que me hayas tenido que ver así – dijo lavi

Ahora caminaban lavi y Amira o como la conocían ahora "Colette" por los pasillos de la Black orden, con la intención de ir a la sala de monitoreo de inocencia

- no, esta bien – pronuncio ligeramente – eso me izo recordar algo

- ¿que te refieres? ¿Qué recordaste?

- recordé un dia cuando era pequeña, mis padres aun no regresaban de esa misión a la que me habían dicho que habían ido yo quería verlos, esperar despierta y tu me dijiste que no podía que durmiera

- lavi estaba impresionado, el también lo recordaba

-me pediste leche tibia, me dijiste que lenalee siempre te la daba para dormir así que Salí a buscártela

- y yo aproveche eso para ir a la torre mas alta del castillo – se detuvo frente a una ventana que daba justamente a esta torre – por que mi madre me habia dicho que desde ese lugar se veían todos los caminos que se pueden tomar para llegar a la orden

-esa noche no dormí buscándote

- y yo me rendí ante el sueño, y dormí en aquel lugar, desperté en la mañana al escuchar unos pasos

- te encontré con un poco de ayuda, peor cuando entre a la torre me confundiste con allen y me llamaste "papá"

- recuerdo que me retaste como o hiciste ase un momento con Momo, por desobedecer

- te di una bofetada, lo recuerdo después vi tu rostro lleno de terror y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos

- jamás te habia visto levantarme la mano o la voz, siempre habías sido detrás de quien esconderme cuando no estaba papá, así que me asuste al verte

- lo siento Ami… - la chica lo detuvo mostrándole que nombre estaba apunto de decir - Colette – corrigió

- no hay que perdonar hay beses que teneos que ver las cosas malas de la vida para madurar y crecer así un poco – la chica lo abrazo – eso me dijiste después de que me abrazaste y pediste perdón

- mi Colette, cuanto lamento el que estés aquí de nuevo – susurro

Mas ninguno de los dos notaron que un par e ojos observaban su carioso abrazo, como el espectador lo habia nombrado

*********.

-y aquí estamos, la sala de monitoreo de inocencias, recién instalada por el supervisor en jefe

- presento lavi la enorme habitación llena de algunos golem's de color gris, revoloteando en los 5cm del techo al suelo a demás de que habia una serie de paneles y sensores en las paredes

- Colette lo que aras será pedirle a tu inocencia que se active, barias beses asta que tengas un control considerable de tu inocencia - komui llamaba desde la cabina de control, la chica asintió

"_inocencia, ayúdame con esta misión – tenia sus ojos serrados pronunciando en su mente- inocencia actívate-"_abrió los ojos y en ese preciso instante aparecieron los rayitos blancos en su cabello

- esa es fu forma activada- profirió kanda que tal como lavi estaban en la cabina de control junto a komui

-su cabello no es totalmente plateado pero aun así tiene una forma muy similar a la de allen – pronuncio para después acercarse a un micrófono – ahora escucha Colette, toma una de las armas que hay a tu alrededor y quiero que te encargues de los muñecos que comiencen a aparecer a tu alrededor – la chica volvió a solo asentir se agacho y tomo una espada que era lo que estaba mas cerca a ella –bien comencemos – komui presiono un botón y apareció un muñeco de pruebas

Enseguida se abalanzo contra el lo corto en dos pero con forme destruía uno aprecian otros tres mas y así sucesivamente cada uno mas difícil que el otro, se movían algunos, incluso la atacan pero aun así con elegancia impresionante los destruyo a todos acabando en un perfecto giro mortal invertido

-su estilo de pelea, no solo es perfecto sino que…

- es igual al de allen

- bravo, bravo – un par de aplausos se escucharon junto con una voz ronca se giro a la puerta encontrándose con un hombre **descripción de link y leverrier **– asía mucho que no veía una demostración tan impresionante

-agradezco su alago, solo hice lo que me pedían – respondió fríamente, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía correr, esconderse que ese hombre parado frete a ella significaba peligro, retrocedió al verlo con las intenciones de acercársele no dudo en apretar fuertemente el mango de la espada no dudaría, no dudaría ni un momento en acabar con el si intentaba algo

-pero aun así es sorprendente jamás te habia visto definitivamente eres nueva y eso te hace mas impresionante dime que clase de maestro tenias

- mi tutor pago cases de e esgrima para mi desde los 6 años es normal que mis habilidades sean buenas – mintió una ves mas en ese solo dia

-inspector – la vos de komui interrumpió, tanto el como lavi y kanda habían salido disparados de la cabina de control para poder evitar cualquier acercamiento de leverrier con la chica, pero la entrada que izo provoco un shock en Amira quien de un momento a otro cayo inconsciente

*********.

_Un enorme circulo con diferentes inscripciones estaba justo frente a ella, se acerco lentamente con la mano estirada algo le decía que lo tocara y así lo izo en cuento las yemas de sus dedos rosaron las extrañas marcas este se rompió como si de un vidrio se tratara provocando un pasar de imágenes dentro de su mente _

_Una pequeña niña de largo cabello castaño esta sentada en la gran primera sala de la Black Orden jugando con una muñeca cuando un par de pasos la hacen girar para ver quien era quien se acercaba a ella encontrándose con el temible rostro de leverrier seguido por de link también inmutable y otras 3 mujeres, enseguida se levanto con su muñeca en manos y retrocedió sin perderle de vista a el o alguno de sus subordinados tal y como su padre le habia indicado que debía actuar en presencia de aquel hombre_

_-pequeña, Amira, te as ensuciado tu bello vestido por que no dejas que mis amigas te lo cambien – pronuncio con falsa dulzura y enseguida las mujeres se acercaron con un traje negro y dorado a ella _

_-no quiero – se izo para tras – papa no quiere que use ese traje así que no quiero – a pesar de su corta edad era impresionante la determinación de la pequeña_

_-tu obedece soy el superior de tu padre tu también tienes que obedecerme pequeña exorcista mimada – aumento el tono con el que hablaba provocando cierto temor en la aun bebe Amira _

_-leverrier – la vos de allen izo eco en el lugar –aunque mi hija pueda usar la inocencia jamás será una exorcista – se acerco a la pequeña quien enseguida se le abrazo – creí habértelo dejado claro…mi hija no será una mas de tus piezas de tu juego_

_- el que digas que los exorcistas son piezas de mi juego quiere decir que aceptas que tu eres de uno - le dijo dándole la espalda _

_- tal vez lo sea pero ten cuidado que no sabes cuando una pieza, podrá rebelarse – sentencio finalmente_

_*********._

_- no quiero papá! Papá! – llamaba la pequeña acorralada por tres mujeres con aquellas mismas vestimentas – papá! – llamaba una y otra vez _

_- lo lamento pequeña pero ni tu padre o madre vendrán ellos han sido quitados del camino ahora acepta lo que eres y conviértete en mi mejor pieza para esta guerra – pronunciaba leverrier _

_- no quiero no quiero no quiero!- grito finalmente segando a sus opresoras con una brillante luz que emanaba de ella _

_- Amira – komui entro a su habitación encontrando la escena, enseguida aparecieron también kanda y lavi ambos con vendajes en rostro y cuerpo _

_- maldito te voy a…. -kanda_

_- leverrier, por que no aceptas que ella no es una exorcista – gruño lavi _

_- jamás vamos dejarte usarla detén esto ahora – ordeno komui_

-ese hombre estoy segura que es – la escena se desvaneció dejando ver a la Amira de 13 en el mundo de total oscuridad –era el supervisor, mi..., mi…

-tu tío – la melodiosa voz femenina izo presencia en el lugar

-mamá – llamo con felicidad

- si hija, Amira ya recordaste a tu tío komui? – pregunto, Amira asintió con lagrimas en los ojos –me alegra por que de lo contrario podrías tener problemas tienes que recordar a las personas importantes de tu vida

-lenalee, apresurémonos Road sospecha – hora era allen quien aprecia

- ¿quien es Road? – pregunto curiosa

- no podemos explicártelo pero "el" podrá contestar cada una de tus preguntas – allen

-¿El?

- Amira queremos presentarte a alguien – lenalee

Se escucharon algunos pasos con eco y la silueta de un hombre comenzó a acercarse

- su nombre es….

**Continuara….**

**Bien espero sea de su agrado. Les prometo que el siguiente capi si será el sábado **

**Inter: almenas que se te vuelva a olvidar**

**Lirio: exacto, no espera no me confundas…ignoren a mi molesto inter, esta prometido actualización semanal todos los sábados, al menos que ocurriese algo de fuerza mayor**

**Inter: como que se rompa una mano y no pueda escribir**

**Lirio: bueno algo por el estilo U.U, de cualquier forma, esperemos no pase nada y asta el sábado**

**Inter: hasta el sábado**


	3. BLACK ORDEN

**Hola, hola, ¿como están? Ojala y bien feliz inicio de vacaciones n.n**

**Ahora en el capi anterior vimos la primera activación de la inocencia de Amira su llegada a la Black orden, conocimos al aprendiz de allen y ala hija adoptiva de lavi, además de que supimos que allen y lenalee dejaron mas de algunas pista a Amira de lo que debería de hacer en la Black orden, pero la gran incógnita es ¿a quien le van a presentar a Amira allen y lenalee? Pues veámoslo… **

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Ocurrido en el flash back_

-dialogo

"_**nea dialogo"**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_*****Black Orden*****_

- Amira queremos presentarte a alguien – lenalee

Se escucharon algunos pasos con eco y la silueta de un hombre comenzó a acercarse

- su nombre es…Nea – presento allen

Un hombre alto delgado buen mozo de cabellera negra rizada y oscura mirada se poso frente a ella

-un placer el conocerte Amira Walker – izo una reverencia

-¿Nea? – pregunto

- nea el 14° nohe, en esta reencarnación conocida como allen Walker – izo una presentación completa

-nea es el noe que vive dentro de mi, lo que me permite controlar el arca blanca y pronto te lo permitirá a ti

-a que te refieres papá

- Amira nea será tu escolta de aquí en adelante el estará siempre contigo y responderá toda duda que se te pueda presentar – informo lenalee

Para nosotros comienza a ser difícil aparecer en tus sueños

-¿por que?

-por que ellos usan el poco poder que les queda para comunicarse contigo a demás la noe del sueño empieza a sospechar, si ella llegase a enterarse y entrar en uno de estos sueños seria imposible el que escaparas – explico nea

-entiendo – contesto cabizbaja -pero esto no significa que jamás nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

-nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro – respondió allen

-solo tienes que esperar – concluyo lenalee

"nea estará junto a ti por nosotros" – fue lo ultimo que escucho de ambos

*********.

La luz que emanaba de un foco le molestaba, frunció el seño un poco antes e finalmente abrir los ojos

-que bien que despiertes ¿Cómo te sientes? – komui estaba sentado en la silla a un lado del lecho en que e encontraba

-si – asintió con la cabeza – lamento el problema debiste de haberte asustado – cometo con dulce voz e incluso un poco aniñada

-no, el que se debería de disculpar soy yo, debí de haber estado mas atento, no imagine que reacción tendrías al ver a leverrier – komui hablaba sin notar la sonrisa en Amira

-note preocupes oji-san

Y es por eso que…. – se detuvo incrédulo – ¿que dijiste?

- que no te preocupes oji-san – repitió

-Amira ¿me recuerdas? – pregunto sin lograr creerlo aun, ella asintió y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de komui quien enseguida le abrazo recibiendo un re confortable abrazo de la oji plata

*********.

Una semana a pasado desde el accidente durante este tiempo se habia concentrado en los entrenamientos físicos, ya que a pesar que finalmente la habían presentado como una usuario de inocencia equipamiento aun no le daban ninguna con la cual pudiera salir a alguna misión además de un segundo problema todos parecían mirarla de mala manera gracias al uniforme que portaba, el uniforme phantom consistía en un conjunto al estilo traje de pelea chino un pantalón negro zapatillas negras pantalón oscuro con una blusa de manga larga blanca (les dejo img: )este no llevaba el emblema de la orden como los demás.

Caminaba con un ritmo de paso que pareciera que marcaba los tiempos de una canción, con una sincronía impresionante, su destino la oficina de su tío o del supervisor lee como se veía obligada a llamarlo para seguir en papel.

Llamo a la puerta y casi enseguida recibió la indicación de que entrara la cual obedeció, en el interior komui esperaba detrás de su escritorio y frete a el una curiosa cajita sobre su escritorio a sus lados estaban lavi y kanda

-¿ocurre algo? ¿E cometido algún error? – pregunto preocupada pues habia ocasiones que se le dificultaba demasiado seguir con su farsa

- tranquila lo as estado haciendo muy bien, para lo que te llame es para otra cosa – respondió komui , ella asintió para trasmitir que estaba lista para escuchar cualquier cosa – Amira Walker – ok, tal vez no estaba lista para escuchar cualquier cosa no esperaba escuchar su nombre real y mucho menos con un tono tan cerio – tu estas ocultando tu identidad por seguridad, y buscas respuestas a tus preguntas y creo que hay algo que yo puedo hacer para ayudarte – empuja ligeramente la cajita asía el frete ella entiende que debe tomarla

La caja habia sido forjada con la madrea de mas fina calidad no habia irregularidades o astillas por lo que era claro que la habia echo un artesano experto mas hubo algo que le llamo la atención en la tapa un adorno de vitral de un corazón rodeado por una corona y con una estrella de fondo al frete de todo una cinta blanca que decía "Walker"

-ese es el escudo que tu padre creo para su familia, si mi memoria no faya el dijo en una ocasión que el era la corona tu madre el corazón y finalmente tu la luz que guiaba a ambos

-papá, mamá – susurro

Y fue cuando observo que en la parte que normalmente corresponde a la cerradura habia una hendidura en forma ovalada y en esta se alcanzaban a ver un tenue grabado que enseguida recordó haber visto en otra ocasión, se lo pensó un momento cuando finalmente lo recordó dejo la caja sobre el escritorio y llevo su mano izquierda a debajo sus ropas como si buscase algo tanto lavi como kanda se sonrojaron algo, finalmente ella saco un colgante en forma ovalada lo observo notando que el adorno de su relicario (cerrado) era igual al de las hendidura de la caja, así bien se lo quito volvió a tomar la caja, lentamente coloco el relicario en la hendidura en la cual embono a la perfección . Se escucho un "clic" y la tapa se levanto ligeramente saco su relicario cegándoselo de nuevo y abrió la caja de la cual empezó a emanar una bella melodía en piano

-esta canción estoy segura que la e escuchado en otra ocasión – susurro inaprensible

-esa canción la solía tocar tu padre en el piano – profirió komui ocultando la verdad pues algo dentro de si le decía que no debía de saber aun del arca

"**-Amira esa es la canción del arca – nea apareció espectralmente junto a ella invisible para los ojos de los demás" **

Más al abrir completamente la caja un corazón 3D se alzo girando como si de la bailarina de caja musical se tratara

"**-anda tócalo – ínsito nea"**

Afirmo la caja con una sola mano y lentamente alargo la otra al corazón ante el primer rose de sus yemas una incandescente luz lleno la habitación

***en algún mundo ajeno al nuestro***

Amira estaba en un mundo de luz total de diferentes tonalidades junto a ella estaba nea

-baya pero si te has tardado en venir – una vos masculina llamo, Amira busco el origen mas no lo encontraba

-Amira, hai – nea le indico dos puntos incandescentes que flotaban unos 3 metros por arriba de sus cabezas

- Hello my lady - saludo una de las dos esferas, no sabia con exactitud cual de las dos era – es placentero volverla a ver después de tanto

-¿Cómo? – no entendía en absoluto

- Amira eso que vez hay son partes de las inocencia de tus padre fragmentos de la crown clown y de las Dark Boots – explico nea que estaba enterado de todo lo de la caja musical

-así es tal como lo a explicado el nohe – ahora era una voz femenina

-tus padres nos extrajeron y guardaron en la caja musical para en un futuro juntos ser tu inocencia – explico la voz masculina

- y ahora es el momento, aun eres inexperta y noto que desconoces de tu entorno pero eso lo resolveremos juntos – la voz femenina sonaba confiable y casi podría decir que si fuese una persona estaría sonriendo

-ahora nohe si nos permites – pidió la voz masculina

- te agradecería que me llamara por mi nombre crown clown, jamás me porte de manera incorrecta contigo así que deberías de ser también algo considerado conmigo además no pienso hacer daño a Amira, por lo que puedes estar seguro de que el que los hayan dejado aquí no es para protegerla de mi – profirió nea

-estamos consientes nea – la voz femenina

-bien confiare en ti nea por el momento pero si no me agrada algo me encargare de consumirte lentamente – la voz masculina – ahora hazte a un lado para no salir perjudicado

Nea acato y se izo algunos pasos a un lado dejando buena distancia entre la chica y el entonces se acerco la primera esfera de luz a la chica la cubrió completamente y cuando la luz se desvaneció se mostro que Amira llevaba la capa crown clown y su mascara enseguida fue el turno de la segunda esfera de luz que igual que la primera una luz la cubrió y ahora la crown clown habia desaparecido y portaba las Dark Boots

-Amira – la voz de komui la despertó de su trance – ¿estas bien? – pregunto el peli verde que se frotaba los ojos por debajo de sus anteojos

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto impresionada por la manera de que los presentes actuaban

"_**solo pasaron unos segundos para ellos- informo nea"**_

- Amira ¿que tienes en la mano? – komui ya podía ver un poco mejor mientras que kanda y lavi seguían parpadeando constantemente intentando enfocar por lo que komui preguntaba

Ella observo su mano izquierda en ella levaba una barra de aparentemente hierro con barios grabados en los extremos llevaba unas piedras de color rojo que parecían ser una agua de color carmín dentro de una cristal, como una burbuja.

-no…no estoy segura – respondió observando impresionada

-déjanos ver – pidió lavi que habia recuperado ya su vista, le cedió la extraña barra que enseguida comenzó a crear una serie de enredaderas que se apoderaban de la mano de lavi

Un golpe le arranco el extraño objeto de la mano a cayendo a los pies de Amira, las enredaderas que quedaron en la mano de lavi se secaron al instante dejando ver una serie de quemaduras

-gracias – lavi le agradeció a kanda quien habia sido el quien le habia echo soltar la extraña barra de hierro

Parece ser que tu eres la única que lo puede tomar – kanda observaba como Amira habia vuelto a tomar la barra a pesar de que komui le habia indicado que no lo hiciera

- será un mecanismo de defensa – profirió komui parándose de su asiento rodeando el escritorio para finalmente plantarse frente a la castaña -¿pero que es? –se llevo la mano al mentón y observo cuidadosamente el objeto

-actívate – susurro Amira para responder la pregunta de sus tres tíos, en su mano se forjo un florete plateado en la empuñadura estaban los mismos grabados que en a forma "barra" además de que las extrañas "burbujas" de agua roja estaban ahora al final de la monterilla y en el centro de la virola (si quieren saber que parte es cual acá una pagina www. Museo delarmablanca .com/ glosario/glosario .htm) los gavilanes recorrían desde debajo de la virola hasta el fin del pomo cubriendo la mano de Amira (la espada es así: img859. Imageshack . us/ i/roperanueva .jpg)

-¿inocencia? – al unisonó

**********.

En el campo de entrenamiento del bosque:

-muy bien ¿lista? – kanda

- lista…general - contesto con soberbia, e izo parecer de nuevo el florete en su mano

-eso no servir, contra una verdadera espada – kanda se abalanzo hacia ella con la mugen desenvainada

Esquivo el ataque con un piruet, permitiéndole intentar atacar a kanda por la espalda mas este se alcanza agorar y sostener su ataque con la mugen

- el usar el baile es una buena idea para desconcertar a tu oponente – aplaudió lavi quien observaba – pero…

Amira ya estaba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire perdido por el impacto de su cuerpo contra un árbol

- no servirá con alguien que ve la pelea con espada como un arte

Lavi se poso frete a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse esta la rechazo volvió a empuñar su florete y con la mirada pidió un segundo encuentro a kanda quien solo izo algunos movimientos completamente innecesarios con la mugen, lavi se volvió a hacer a un lado dejándoles espacio para la pelea.

- manejar una espada cualquiera y una espada inocencia en batalla es completamente diferente, debes regular la fuerza que utilizas, o te agotaras rápidamente – aconsejo Lavi al verla lanzar un ataque tras otro sin atinar ninguno

-busca los ataques de tu inocencia ni siempre podrás atacar a tu enemigo de tan cerca – indico kanda mientras soportaba el ataque de la chica con la mugen y después aprovechaba para impulsarla lejos de el

-si ataques a distancia quieres – se paro en un árbol y arranco una rama – Bow – pronuncio y el florete se convirtió en un arco dorado y negro y uso la rama como flecha

- no te servirá – kanda cortó la rama/flecha

El momento fue aprovechado por Amira para lanzarse un nuevo ataque con una espada bastarda (también se les llama de mano) logrando hacer retroceder a kanda, cuando ambos se detienen se percatan de que kanda tiene una ligera cortadura en su hombro derecho

- 3 armas, felicidades, aunque ocuparas más que eso

- a…gradezco el…alago – entre jadeos

-toma – grito lavi lanzándole un porta flechas lleno y después giñe el ojo

"_**tómalo mas lento, no lo lograras solo en un dia – nea se preocupaba por la chica"**_

-estoy bien – le contesto

El día avanzaba con rapidez y pronto el medio dia pasó sin ser notado

- Momo-chan dijo que están en el campo de entrenamiento del bosque – Elio caminaba por un pequeño sendero con algo de fastidio – sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué hacer un campo de entrenamiento en medio del bosque? No le encuentro funcionalidad – suspira – aun que recuerdo que mi maestro venia a entrenar aquí con lenalee-san – sonrió inconscientemente cuando escucho una voz femenina

-de nuevo – pidió Amira levantándose después de haber sido expulsada por uno de los ataques de kanda, se limpio un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

- ya es suficiente – profirió kanda amenazando con envainar a mugen

- no… - contesta autoritaria empuñando con más fuerza su espada (continua con la bastarda)-aun no logro…ningún…ataque – hablaba entre cortado – tengo…que…lograrlo

-ya fue suficiente – ordeno lavi

- NO AUN, NO! – grito llena de prepotencia, lavi se paralizo

- logro paralizar al general lavi – Elio observaba desde

"_**Amira ya estas en tu punto limite déjalo por hoy – mas que petición ordenaba nea pero esta le ignoro"**_

-no aun no, no ante s de lograr un verdadero avance! – y se lanzo en un nuevo ataque

Apenas y lo pudo resistir kanda, aprovecho el que kanda soportaba el peso de su ataque para impulsarse en el aire trasformar su inocencia en el arco tomo su ultima flecha y la lanzo esta se veía como un az de luz brillante que apenas y alcanzo a esquivar kanda entonces a sus espaldas apareció nuevamente la chicha ahora con el florete, kanda se giro en un ataque mas la chica lo esquivo y retrocediendo quedando en un árbol, espero el siguiente ataque de kanda.

-le sigue el ritmo al general, es imposible – Elio continuaba mirando

-ya es hora de acabar niña obstinada – sonrió maliciosamente

-es el final, no lograra vencerlo – profirió Elio al ver que kanda por fin activaba su inocencia

-Kaichū: Ichigen – una serie de insectos salieron del movimiento de la espada dirigiéndose a ella

"_**es tu ultima oportunidad, si veo peligro yo manejare la situación"**_

- No seas engreído y confía en mí – le contesto

"_ahora ayúdame por favor Dark clown, confió en ti"_

Su inocencia a cambio a la espada nuevamente

-light Heard – su grito de guerra fue seguido del blandeo de su espada del cual salió con una cuchilla que rompió cuanto se le atravesé, el impacto entre los insectos de kanda y su ataque de Amira provoco una pequeña onda expansiva que lanzo a ambos contrincantes a lados opuestos.

-que poder– lavi se cubrió para protegerse de la onda expansiva

"_**mantente Amira, tienes que soportar – nea estaba en su forma espectral parado detrás de ella evitando que cayera"**_

-lo logre nea,- fue lo ultimo que puedo pronunciar sonriente antes de cerrar sus ojos –tengo mucho sueño

"_**despierta, así no puedo sostenerte"**_

Más no despertó y fue lanzada por la colisión de ataques. En cuanto todo se calmo kanda habia clavado su espada en el suelo para no ser expulsado y lavi habia dejado un rastro de un metro (lo que fue empujado)

-Elio – pronunciaron ambos al verlo con Amira desmayada en brazos

*********.

- lo lamento, me habían indicado que los buscara y me quede a ver la pelea, así mucho que no veía el entrenamiento de un general – el grupo de tres hombre y una mujer caminaban de regreso a la orden, Elio llevaba en sus espaldas a la inconsciente Amira

-creo que nosotros somos los que tenemos que disculparnos, por pedirte que cargaras a Colette – lavi se disculpa mientras detiene a un kanda que desea matar a Elio por la cercanía que se avía visto obligado a tener con la chica

- no puedo negarme al pedido de un general – contesto – pero entiendo que el general kanda no lo haga ¿pero usted?

- bueno, veras me lastime en la ultima batalla con unos akumas y me estoy cuidando – contesto hábilmente

La intención de lavi y vagamente la de kanda era la de disminuir los altercados del par de jóvenes, quienes se habían a comenzado a llevar bastante mal y todo con un comienzo bastante tonto

_**Flash back**_

_Camina por los pasillos de la orden rumbo a su cuarto, después de haber logrado sacar a momo de la cafetería con mucho problema quería darse una ducha y dormir asta que alguien pidiera por su presencia cosa que realmente esperaba no pasara para poder dormir toda la tarde._

_-hola – se limito a saludar a desgana a la persona que le daba la espalda que al parecer acaba de salir de la habitación de aun lado de la suya, ni siquiera lo vio bien solo saludo intentando ser cortes_

_- ¿Black? ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto el dueño de una voz masculina bastante cautivadora, reconoció la voz así que se giro _

_- Elio-san, pues esta es mi habitación – le respondió sin ningún iteres de ser grosera, mas pareció que le habia dicho el peor de los insultos, el rostro del chico mostraba bastante enojo_

_- no te bureles de mi, esa no puede ser tu habitación – se detuvo al ver que la chica levantaba una ceja de una manera interrogativa bastante amenazadora – este piso solo es para exorcistas veteranos y para los mas importantes de la sección científica – justifico su manera de ser _

_- pues en tal caso ni siquiera tu tendrías que estar aquí, que yo sepa no eres un veterano, ni un científico importante – contesto ofendida- y para tu información esta SI es MI habitación – le mostro la llave que habría la habitación_

_- eso es imposible, tu no puedes tener esa habitación esa era la habitación de mi maestro, nadie mas que el la puede tener – estaba enojado gritaba sus razones, Amira se mostro impresionada del por que del actuar del chico – no puede ser que te dieran esta habitación ¿Qué as echo para que te la den? ¿Soborno, seducción? Es de esperarse de una noble mimada – concluyo altanero, provocando el enojo de la chica _

_-¿como te atreves? Yo no e echo nada para que me den esta habitación. No me e robado la llave ni seducido, no sobornado a nadie, y as el favor de conocer a las personas antes de hablar mal de ellas – su mirada lo fulmina _

_- no me es necesario conocer a una niñata engreída que a vivido toda su vida en un palacio y que_ no conoce como es realmente la vida

_- tu no sabes como es realmente la vida de lo s demás así que no hables _

_- yo no me callare ante una niñata como tu – tomo su parche _

_- no te atrevas – gruño la amenaza _

_- una niñata que cree que con un parche podrá encajar en un mundo ajeno a ella, estoy seguro que ni siquiera tienes mal el ojo – le arranco el parche Amira mantuvo su ojo cerrado –o sigas con tu farsa puedes abrir el ojo no le diré a nadie que relámete tienes la vista bien _

_- me hartan las personas que creen que todo el tiempo tienen la razón, que piensan que todo lo que ellos hacen esta bien y felicidades te ganaste el premio del primer lugar , aprendiz engreído – le arranco el parche de la mano – quien diría que aquella explosión del sector 3 de científicos te afectaría al punto detener que acomodarte en cualquier habitación, escuche que solo 4 habitaciones fueron destruidas que mala suerte – su sarcasmo ería como la puñalada de una daga recién afilada, apretó la dentadura y los puños mas al verla darle la espalda le pareció ve a alguien mas _

_- maestro – susurro relajándose inconscientemente_

_- as el favor de no causarme problemas mientras seas mi vecino – estaba ya con la puerta de su habitación abierta y lo miro con ambos ojos abiertos, el apenas alcanzo a ver la marca del pentaculo de su ojo. Y entro a su habitación _

_**Fin del flash back**_

-mandaremos a alguien para que cuida de Colette, mientras quédate con ella, no seria bueno que despertara y no hubiera nadie – eso le habia dicho lavi

Pero el quedarse en la habitación de una chica no le agradaba nada y aun mas cuando la chica era la persona mas odiosa de la Black orden como el la habia calificado además de estar dormida.

-bueno así no se ve tan odiosa – pronuncio quitando algunos de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro

-papá, lo logre, logre un ataque – dijo entre sueños, Elio sonrió

"_-así que extraña a su padre, supongo que ella si tubo n un verdadero padre no como el mío"_

No se en donde estaría si no fuera por el maestro, por eso tengo que hacerlo sentir orgullo, el dia que regrese –Elio observa su entorno, la antigua habitación de su maestro, el habia dormido en ese lugar un par e beses, le tria muy buenos recuerdos, un ave choco contra el vidrio de la ventana, Elio salto en forma defensiva poniéndose como obstáculo para llegar a ella, se sintió tonto al ver a la ave que se levantaba aturdida-sol es un pájaro torpe – se gira a la achica- no se por que de repente me di la sensación de quererte proteger – se acerca y la ve detenidamente – lavi le habia sacado el parche por lo que se veía realmente linda parecía el cuento de la bella durmiente, se sonrojo a lauto verse como el príncipe – supongo que es por que estas débil ahora, solo debe de ser eso …el instinto

-hola – aprecio yami en la puerta saludando en un susurro – yuu me dijo lo de Colette, yo me encargo puedes ir ha hacer tus deberes – le sonrió, el no muy seguro salió de la habitación no antes sin mirar a la chica un par d veces - ¿preocupado? Onii-chan - pregunto divertida – me habia supuesto que eras tu pero tenia mis dudas, pero ahora estoy segura

_**Flash back**_

_-yami – entra kanda al pequeño cuarto que correspondía a el área de confección – yami –volvió a llamar mas no escuchar respuesta alguna – jamás esta cuando la ocupo –en ese momento escucho un ligero gemido de una pila de royos de tela se acerco y por un pequeño agujero logro vislumbrar a la chica_

_*********._

_Como puede ser posible que siempre termines de esta manera – kanda estaba terminando de acomodar los royos de tela en un lugar seguro – tienes que ordenar este desastre _

_-aun que no lo parezca esto es el orden de una artista _

_-orden que casi acaba con tu vida – kanda _

_-yuu no seas así de malo, -ase un puchero_

_-no me vengas con esas cosas ahora escucha que viene a pedirte algo _

_-¿por fin el matrimonio? – pregunto ilusionada con estrellitas en los ojos y corazones flotando a su alrededor _

_- no aun no – contesto sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente decía – quiero que cuides a Colette por un rato, se quedo dormida después del entrenamiento_

_- pereciera que le tienes afecto – sonrió traviesamente, el solo evita la mirada de la chica– yuu no intentes ocultármelo, desde la primera vez que la vi me pareció ver a ambos en ella, creí que era a causa de que aun no aceptaba el que ellos no regresarían pero… – kanda la mira de manera fija asintiendo a lo que la chica estaba próxima decir – ¿realmente es ella verdad?_

_- sabia que te habías dado cuenta y por eso te pido a ti que te encargues de sus heridas _

_- lo are, con todo gusto…gracias por confiarme la verdad yuu – sal e de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al espadachín_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-nunca espere que realmente regresarías, ojala esto sea para bien

La castaña comenzó a despertarse por lo que la su observadora cambio su semblante a uno mas apacible

- no te muevas demasiado, no por lo menos asta que cure tus heridas

- Yami-san ¿Qué hace aquí? – abrió solo su ojo derecho

-no te lo acabo de decir boy a curar tus heridas – ya estaba acomodando lo necesario en una charola

-¿no debería ir a la enfermería?

- me temo que acaba de llegar un grupo de buscadores mas que mal heridos, todos están muy ocupados, tu heridas no parecen necesitar mas que gasas, vendas y agua oxigenada, así que me puedo encargar de ello sin problema –le sonríe dulcemente

Amira correspondió la sonrisa, y comenzó por sacarse la blusa desgarrada por la batalla, yami se giro con un algodón húmedo en alcohol sujeto por unas pinzas más se quedo impresionada al ver la extraña marca del costado de la chica, Amira enseguida se percato de esto y llevo sus manos al lugar intentando ocultar la marca

-es una marca, que todas las mujeres de mi familia llevan – excuso torpemente

- no te preocupes, realmente me a parecido hermosa por eso la observaba discúlpame si t e incomode – comenzó a limpiar las heridas de sus brazos y después paso a las de su torso y piernas, todos eran no mas que raspones, o pequeños cortes - te traje un par de mudas de entrenamiento así no ocuparas un nuevo uniforme después de cada entrenamiento –mientras recogía el material medico

-gracias

-de nada, dime no quieres nada, ¿algo de comer? – Pregunta, Amira niega – entonces descansa por favor, mientras yo regresare esto a su lugar toma la charola con el material medico y sale de la habitación paro antes de cerrar la puerta se vuelve de nuevo a la chica - segur que no quieres algo

-nada

-ok –se marcho

"_**hay algo que no me cuadra de esa mujer"**_

-pero de que hablas nea

"_**olvídalo y descansa" **_

-no logro entenderte, me gustaría que fueras mas explicito cuando hablas

"_**te pido que lo olvides, primero tendré que asegurarme, por cierto recuerda que tienes que agradecerle a el chico ese mañana, el fue el que te trajo aquí y te cacho cuando caite del árbol**_

-¿chico? ¿Que chico?

"_**el torpe aprendiz de tu padre"**_

-Elio-kun? ¿El fue el que me trajo aquí? ¿Pero que hacia e el campo de entrenamiento del bosque?

"_**dijo que buscaba a kanda y bookman, también fue el que se encargo de cuídate antes que la mujer"**_

-antes que yami? Pues debió de estar de muy buen humor, le agracera mañana – y finalmente se acomodo entre las cobijas para dormir un poco mas – nea ¿apagas la luz?

La luz se apago como por arte de magia y nea permaneció a un lado de la chica asegurándose de su bien estar, observo la inocencia que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche en una funda que habia sido adaptada para que la chica llevara en su pierna (como en la que trae yuuki de vampire knight a Artemis)

"_**no entiendo que es lo que esperan para mostrarle realmente su poder –se dirigió a la inocencia"**_

*********.

En el comedor al dia siguiente:

Esta Elio recibiendo su desayuno, era una buena ora habia puros exorcistas en el comedor por lo que al parecer tomaría el desayuno en paz.

-gracias – se giro para ver quien le agradecía

-¿a que se debe? – no entendía, ella solo rio un poco

- descúbrelo tu solo, yo solo cumplí con agradecerte – tomo su respectivo desayuno y se marcho a donde momo le hacia las señas de que fuera

-pero ¿que rayos fue eso?

**Continuara…**

_**Bien ¿Qué les pareció?, ojala y les guste, pues cualquier tipo de comentario estoy deseosa de leerlo así que no duden en dejar un review, con cada review que dejan acortan el tiempo de vida de leverrier así que a dejar reviews n.n**_


	4. ¿QUIEN ERES?

**Hola, hola, ¿como están? Ojala y bien , que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones ahora en el capi pasad vimos el legado que le dejaron allen y lenalee a Amira, y su primer entrenamiento , también el que no se lleva muy bien con Elio … eso ¿en que afectara este capitulo?**

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Ocurrido en el flash back_

-dialogo

"_**nea dialogo"**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_***** ¿Quién eres?*****_

Un mes paso con gran rapidez, los entrenamientos avanzaban con fluidez y ya no se veía tan cansada después de estos, ya habia logrado controlar su inocencia con la forma del florete que habia nombrado passion Cross, además de que se habia adaptado con facilidad a la orden aun mas después de la llegada de dos exorcistas que le eran bastante "amigables"

-entonces todos creían que habia un cuerpo enterrado, pero realmente eran los huesos que King enterraba hay – momo relataba una curiosa anécdota al grupo

- recuerdo eso, los chicos estuvieron gran parte de la mañana cavando en el lugar – una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro corto, mirada café y blanca tez

-fue muy problemático – comento concluyendo con un suspiro un hombre de pálida tez, puntiagudas orejas de cabello negro con un mechón blanco al frete

-¿y usted sabia que era King miranda-san? –pregunto a la mujer, así era sus dos nuevos amigos eran no otros que miranda lotto y Aristar krory

-no lo sabia, yo estaba aterrada de que realmente hubiera un cuerpo – contesto algo apenada

-back Colette-sama – un científico

-si

- el supervisor solicita su presencian su oficina

- entendido gracias - y el científico se marcho – lo siento tengo que ir – se disculpo con sus amigos y tomo su charola de comida vacía y se levanto, dejo la charola en su lugar y fue a donde se encontraba la oficina mencionada

Era raro normalmente mandaba a lavi o a kanda a buscarla cuando la quería verla o incluso el mismo la buscaba, tal vez estaban muy ocupados, tal vez le hablaba para un asunto muy cerio, cuando llego se encontró con el mismo científico que le abrió la puerta, lo que le extraño bastante

-lo siento – le susurro al momento que pasaba junto a el

Pronto supo la causa de las disculpa del hombre, en lugar de komui atrás del escritorio se encontraba leverrier leyendo un expediente junto el su fiel perro link

-Colette Black, 13 años, descendencia noble, inocencia equipamiento…Black crown, habilidad de cambio de forma, armas registradas, florete passion Cross, sincronización 76%, habilidad de de pelea impecable, resistencia en batalla 65% rango: phantom – estaba impresionada leverrier leía su expediente-muy interesante – bajo el expediente – toma asiento

-gracias así estoy bien –contesto cortante

- disculpa el haberte engañado, temía que si sabias que era yo no vinieras

- ¿Por qué abría de hacer eso?

-muy buena pregunta ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

- no hay forma que no viniera cuando un superior solicita mi presencia

-que bien que pienses así, la vez pasada no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos como es debido, permíteme empezar supervisor Malcolm C. leverrier y…-ase ademan a su fiel ciervo de que se presente

-supervisor Howard link – menciona el rubio con una reverencia

- un gusto, Colette Black – correspondió la reverencia y se presento

-señorita Black, sepa usted que no me gustan las mentiras, ni los juegos – su voz sonaba aterradora

- no…no entiendo que quiere decir-intento mantenerse calmada

*********.

-yami-san – llamo a la "dueña" del departamento de confección a manera de permiso para entrar

-hola Colette-chan – saludo dejando a un lado su trabajo – ya tengo tu nuevo uniforme, espero que te guste el diseño que use – busca en una gaveta y saca un uniforme de color negro y blanco, el cual lo que mas llamo la atención de Colette fue el brillante escudo de la orden en el -¿te gusta? ¿Por que no te lo pones? así si tiene algún error podre corregirlo ahora mismo

La chica acepto entro en el pequeño vestidor que le indico con la mayor con gran ilusión

"_**En verdad estabas tan ansiosa por tener tu uniforme negro-nea estaba parado afuera del vestidor con los brazos cruzados"**_

_**-**_yo solo quiero comenzar a encajar, en mi mundo – contesto en pensamiento

"_**si realmente fuera tu mundo no ocuparías esforzarte para encajar"**_

_**-**_es mi mundo Nea, yo naci aquí – estaba algo molesta

"_**Tal vez abras nacido aquí, pero que hayamos nacido en un lugar no quiere decir que sea nuestro mundo. Tu deberías de saberlo muy bien"**_

-No digas locuras este es mi mundo ahora déjame en paz

"_**si es lo que quieres esta bien – desapareció"**_

Ella por su parte salió del vestidor con la intención de ver si su interlocutor seguirá esperándola, pero este ya no estaba

- baya que linda te vez *.* - yami, y dejo salir el flash de su cámara fotográfica - parece ser que esta algo holgado de la cintura déjalo arreglo – tomo una aguja y un par de alfileres, la menor levanto los brazos y se observo frente al espejo con ese nuevo uniforme: una falda negra de bolados con faja (el la cual estaba el escudo de la orden) una blusa blanca con un moño, un coqueto gorrito, unas calcetas largas blancas y un par de tenis (img146. imageshack. us/ i/animegirl4y .jpg)

_**Flash back**_

"_**tranquilízate, solo busca asustarte"**_

_-sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero – se levanta con semblante cerio _

_- lo siento inspector, ignoro a lo que se refiere y me gustaría quedarme pero tendré problemas si me retraso a mis clases – y sale corriendo -nea tengo miedo, mucho miedo ese hombre me da mucho miedo _

"_**tranquilízate, mi Amira, no debes temerle, solo evitémoslo asta que tengas que enfrentarlo"**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Colette – momo entra con King en brazos, algo agitada –tenemos una misión

- ¿misión? – no se la creía

-Andando, rápido- la toma de la muñeca y se la lleva a rastras

*********.

Afuera de la Black orden, komui le da las indicaciones necesarias a momo y "Colette" sobre su misión mientras un buscador espera en el carruaje

-acaban de solicitar refuerzos un grupo que fue enviado Liverpool, especificaron que eran precisos nuestros miembros mas jóvenes - komui

-esas somos nosotras – momo

-así es –komui muy cerio – bookman momo exorcista de rango índigo, nivel 7 quedas a cargo de la misión y del seguro regreso de nuestra novata

-si señor – se pone en firmes y ase saludo militar

-que la inocencia las proteja

*********.

Avían tenido que saltar sobre el tren para no retrasar su viaje, según los cálculos ya hecho por momo estarían en Liverpool al anochecer del dia siguiente

- momo, ¿esta bien que tardemos dos días en llegar?

- es lo mas pronto que podremos llegar, lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos tranquilas y rezar por que nada les pase antes de nuestra llegada - el pequeño perro dormía en sus piernas

El semblante, la manera de hablar, todo en la pequeña pelirroja habia cambiado, era de poco creerse

_**Flash back**_

_**-**_es mi mundo Nea, yo naci aquí – estaba algo molesta

"_**Tal vez abras nacido aquí, pero que hayamos nacido en un lugar no quiere decir que sea nuestro mundo. Tu deberías de saberlo muy bien"**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-momo ¿puedo preguntarte algo?…personal – la niña solo asintió – como terminaste aquí, bueno digo en la orden y adoptada por el general lavi – la pequeña sonrió

-ase 8 años yo vivía – mira por la ventana una campiña que pasaban – en una campiña a surde Italia, éramos la clásica familia de novela, mama amorosa, padre extracto pero bueno, un hermano y hermana mayores, la hija mediana (ella), el bebe recién llegado y el fiel perro – se detiene un poco y después ríe – cada dia recuerdo menos de lo que paso en aquel dia, estoy segura que si no fuera por papá, ya no lo recordaría en lo absoluto -suspira y piensa un poco lo que dirá – solo recuerdo que un dia mi hermano me lanzo dentro de un compartimiento de la cocina junto con King , me dijo que no saliera y que siempre me escondiera detrás de King que sin importar lo que pasara el mi protegería

- por que es un perro inocencia – Colette

- no lo se, ignoro si mi hermano lo sabia o solo confiaba en la fidelidad del can – acaricia un poco al perro – después de eso solo recuerdo salir de la casa en brazos de un hombre de cabello rojo y mirada verde , finalmente me vi en la Black orden, el general como lo llamaba antes me explico todo lo que habia pasado, sobre los akumas y también de que King era un pero inocencia, me ofreció ser su aprendiz y sucesora bookman, después le tome cariño y comencé a llamarlo papa y el solo me dijo que no debía de olvidar de donde vengo, pero jamás me dijo que no debía dejarlo de llamar así finalmente un dia me mostro los papeles de adopción

-es…increíble mente lindo

-pareciera sacado de un cuento verdad – la pelirroja sonríe angelicalmente – algún dia si se presenta la ocasión te mostrare en donde vivía, es un lugar lindo aunque algo solitario – Amira asiente

*********.

El atardecer, bellos colores rojizos y naranjas llenaban el cielo por el horizonte, tal como habia calculado momo llegaron justo al comienzo del atardecer a su destino

- le agradecemos su ayuda – Amira le agradece a un viejo sobre una carreta que las habia llevado desde la ciudad hasta más de la mitad del camino

- estas niñas deben de estar locas como para ir al pueblo del que nadie regresa – musitaba el hombre que arreaba su burro par alejarse rápidamente

- menuda clase para llegar, en carreta de paja – la voz fue inconfundible para las chicas, la menor se volteo con gran ilusión mientras que la mayor a desgano

- perdone no sabia que teníamos que llegar a las misiones en carruaje de lujo, lo anotare para la próxima vez – contesto Amira molesta

-Elio, podrías no ser tan frívolo con nuestros refuerzos – un segundo joven aprecio en el camino, ligeramente más alto que Elio, rubio de mirada dorada y angelical semblante, lleva pantalón y chaquetas negras, el escudo en la chaqueta, la cual tiene los clásicos ornamentos de la Black orden (es muy presida a la segunda de lavi), gracias a que lleva los primeros 5 cm de la chaqueta abierta se puede ver que debajo lleva una camisa roja de cuello alto ceñida a su cuerpo , su cinturón al igual que los ornamentos de la chaqueta son rojos

- ángel – saludo momo

-hola momo asía mucho que no coincidíamos – el rubio despeina a la chica con gran fervor-parece ser que realmente e paso mucho tiempo fuera de la orden, no conocía a esta bella dama – hizo una reverencia y beso la mano de Amira

-co...Colette Black – se presento entre tartamudeos y con un mas que notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

- un gusto bella Colette, y soy ángel Arza

- el gusto es mío, lord Arza –dejo salir su tan eminente raíz inglesa asiendo una reverencia al puro estilo corte inglesa, lo que solo provoco una sonrisa cautivadora en su interlocutor

- as el favor de solo llamarme ángel

- esta bien ángel

- que atmosfera – momo estaba encantada –es como ver a dos príncipes -estrellitas flotaban a su alrededor, mas a Elio no le agradaba para nada la situación, le molestaba bastante

-si lo prefieren puedo traerles unas galletas y té - interrumpió sarcástico, lo que molesto a Amira

-mejor que sean pastelillos de fresa por favor y té de rosas – contesto con el mismo sarcasmo provocando aun mas cólera en Elio y un nuevo ataque de risa para ángel

- acaso hemos venido aquí para establecer relaciones o para recuperar una inocencia

-vamos no te pongas así, de lo contrario después veras las repercusiones – advirtió cómicamente ángel

- pero ¿que les impide recuperar la inocencia? – pregunto momo

-pues veras…en ese pueblo solo hay niños, el mayor de ellos a de tener no mas de 13 años, parece ser que en la torre del centro del pueblo es en donde esta la inocencia, ellos la cuidan con recelo de una o otra manera saben que lo que tienen es poderoso

-pero si solo son niños ¿cual fue el problema? – Amira curiosa

-pues veras mi bella dama – Elio frunce el seño ante escuchar la manera como se refiere ángel a "Colette" y como ella no reprocha – parece ser que no quieren anda que ver con personas mayores que ellos por lo que nos echaron, creo que para que no se arme un gran escándalo hay que utilizar una estrategia un poco mas sutil

*********.

-hola, ¿hay alguien por hay? –llama momo quien ya no lleva consigo sus cinturones con el emblema de la orden

-¿alguien? – pregunta por segunda ves Amira quien esconde su uniforme debajo de un abrigo

- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? – enseguida se vieron rodeadas por un gran grupo de niños entre 8 y 10 años todos armados con palos algunos incluso con cuchillos

- bueno nosotras…. –Amira no sabia como actuar ante el grupo de niños

- nos escapamos de nuestra casa y buscamos en donde pasar la noche –intervino momo

- ¿hay alguien con quien podamos hablar? – pregunto por su parte Amira ya entrada en papel

- si lo que buscan es un adulto aquí no lo encontraran – una voz femenina se hizo presente y todos los niños abrieron paso a la dueña, una niña de 13 años cabello negro largo, camina con sus ojos cerrados – pero aun así pueden quedarse en la iglesia con migo si lo aceptan

- agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad – Amira, hizo una reverencia y enseguida ambas comenzaron a caminar tras su anfitriona - disculpa… ¿Qué paso con los adultos?

- jamás a habido adultos en este pueblo, siempre hemos sido un pueblo de niños, pero eso jamás a indicado un problema para nosotros

-ya veo, que interesante – Amira, están frete a la iglesia, un hermoso monumento de arquitectura gótica, detrás de ellas caminaban lo que al parecer era la población masculina mientras que las "niñas" miraban por entre las cortinas de sus ventanas

- ¿y ustedes por que huyen de su hogar? –pregunto sin mirar a tras

- hogar no es en donde uno nace sino en donde hay alguien querido que espere tu regreso – contesto momo con sabias palabras - algo de lo que carecía el lugar en donde vivíamos –

- es un hermoso pensar – habiendo entrado ya al a iglesia pudieron encontrarse a mas niñas asparse por las puertas de lo que serian las diferentes habitaciones, finalmente la anfitriona se detuvo frete a una puerta – pueden quedarse aquí , el tiempo que quieran serán bienvenidas – Amira abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar a momo primeramente y después a la pelinegra - no se preocupen por ellos, al amanecer estarán convencidos que ustedes no buscan dañar nuestro frágil pueblo – comento al "sentir" que ambas se acercaban a la ventana, al pueblo de su balcón estaba todo el pueblo

- agradecemos una vez mas su hospitalidad – Amira

-no tienen nada que agradecer si sus almas son puras – y finalmente se marcho cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-eso sonó a advertencia– momo

- si bastante, momo ¿lo as notado?

- que ella parece ser una figura de poder además de ser siega

- si, definitivamente es alguien que con una sola palabra podría mover al pueblo entero y a pesar de que son solo niños podrían ser peligrosos

- ¿tanto como un exorcista joven? – bromeo momo, provocando una risita en Amira

-si tanto como un exorcista joven –miro por la ventana al pueblo que esperaba cualquier movimiento suyo – sol o espero que seamos suficiente distracción paraqué ellos puedan llegar a la inocencia

********.

Una MUY larga escalera de caracol era lo que tenían que subir para llegar a la donde seguramente estaba la inocencia, ya iban a medio camino y gracias a un pequeño frasco de cloroformo habían podido dormir a los pequeños que hacían la función de guardias de la torre.

-las chicas fueron un muy buen factor distracción –ángel corría con algunos escalones de adelanto a Elio

-si solo querías una distracción ¿Por qué tuvimos que esperar dos días para esto? – refunfuña Elio

-tenias una mejor idea, ninguno de los dos o un exorcista mayor podría haber sido una distracción como ellas que encajan en la edad de todos lo que hay aquí – contesto finalmente llegando a la punta, se detuvieron frete a una puerta

-pero aun así no se por que la mandarían a ella también, solo era necesaria momo

- si tanto interés tienes en Colette deberías demostrarlo en lugar de molestarla, además si no te apresuras yo me quedare con ella – comento con una sonrisa

-dices tonterías – se giro evitando la mirada de su amigo – vamos de una buena vez – giro el pomo de la puerta y en un pedestal al centro estaba una avecilla de color celeste resplandeciente dentro de una jaula, Elio se adelanto a donde la inocencia

-Elio no creo que debas… -intento detenerlo mas antes de poder tomar la inocencia se vieron rodeados de las filosas hojas de espadas de un grupo de niños no menores de ellos por 3 o 4 años - bien creo que no salió como esperaba – bajo la guardia con una gran sonrisa – no te atrevas a lastimarlos Elio – advirtió al ver que su compañero no bajaba la guardia

*********.

-los ladrones, regresaron los ladrones del ave divina – comenzó a sonar por todas las calles

-¿Cómo? –momo se pego aun mas a la ventana

-¿los detuvieron? –Amira le siguió, dejando aun lado su mano de cartas

Habían estando jugando cartas mientras esperaban, el mantener la luz prendida del a habitación mantendría al pueblo reunido en torno a su ventana para dejarle la posibilidad de tomar la inocencia a los chicos

-vayamos – Amira tomo el abrigo que habia colgado en el perchero y salió seguida de momo

*********.

Estaban todos reunidos en la plaza del pueblo en torno a sus dos "ladrones" de los cuales mantenían atados, uno se materia sonriente y el otro refunfuñaba cosas imposibles de oír

-así que nuestros ladrones volvieron a intentarlo – un niño de cabello castaños oscuro y mirada azul de 13 años aproximadamente se acerco, todos esperaban a que dictara sentencia claramente el líder del pueblito - que hacemos con ustedes y si los dejamos en el bosque para que se los coman los osos - el pueblo alabo la idea – entonces eso será

- ¡alto! – se impuso una voz femenina todos giraron la vista encontrándose con la chica de cabello negro

-mina, regresa a la iglesia, no deberías salir en la noche fría – enseguida se aproximo a ella el chico mayor

-que tierno un amor joven – suspiro ángel

-tal ves deberíamos raptarla y pedir como rescate al ave inocencia – Elio

-eres tan poco romántico

-Mark, no debes de acabar con las vidas de los demás eso no es bueno –

-pero ellos han intentado robar nuestra fuente de vida, deben de ser castigados, o ¿quieres que el pueblo sufra? – la mantenía sujeta de los hombros

- no quiero – bajo la "mirada" y solo sintió como el chico la soltaba

-bien, doblen las ataduras y al bosque – ordeno, enseguida todos se acercaban al par pero fueron detenidos por un moustroso perro, de lo doble de la estatura de los mayores, grandes garras y colmillos que sobresalían de su asico sobre el momo y Amira, momo ya lleva su s cinturones con el resplandeciente emblema de la orden.

-¿estás bien? – Amira corrió a des atar a ángel

-gracias, empezaba a ser muy molesto – se soba las muñecas

-gracias por preocuparse por mi – se queja Elio ante que nadie lo des ataba, a regaña dientes Amira se encaminaba a el pero antes de poder acercar sus manos a las sogas una daga se interpuso

- ¿estas bien? Ángel la habia logrado jalar para qué no saliera herida

Mark era quien habia lanzado la daga

- ¿QUIEN RAYOS SON USTEDES? Y ¿QUE HACEN EN MI PUEBLO?

- Mark, yo…yo les di posada – profirió algo apenada la pelinegra

- por eso te digo que no creas todo lo que te dicen, date cuenta te engañaron fueron el señuelo para que ellos pudieran robar el ave

- lo siento Mark

-sentimos mucho el engaño pero realmente precisamos de esa ave –Ángel

-pues no se las daré – exclamo poniéndose al frente de toda la

"_debemos encontrar la manera de convencerlo" _

Pensó amir y fue cuando noto unos naipes en el bolsillo del chico, se sonrió siniestramente

- ¿que te parece si lo arreglamos con un juego? – el no entendía del o que hablaba – si yo gano me das el ave – capto la idea

- pero si yo gano –saco la baraja – ustedes se quedaran aquí para siempre y ellos serán comida de oso –señala a los chicos

- ok – contesta caminando al chico – yo barajeo - esta muy sonriente

-oye pero que haces niña tonta, como pones en juego la vida de los demás y una inocencia en un juego de póker – se queja Elio

*********.

-gane – victorea Mark – y mi primer premio será el que sigue atado

-es tuyo – contesta desinteresada Amira juntando las cartas – sigamos jugando – le entrega la baraja, ahora tenia una mirada algo tenebrosa

Así comenzaron otro juego –

-escalera real

-póker

-full

-escalera de color

-y escalera real – Amira habia ganado cada una de las partidas con gran habilidad, dejando anonadado a chico – y si no te importa reclamo mi ultimo premio

-tráiganle al ave – mascullo por lo bajo y enseguida aparecieron dos niñas con la jaula

- gracias – Amira estuvo apunto de tomar la jaula cuando el ave pareció "explotar y en un az de luz salió de la jaula enredándose en las manos de Mark convirtiéndose en un par de guantes blancos que parecían ser de plumas y no de tela

Enseguida a gran mayoría del os presentes comenzaron a brillar cambiando su figura infantil por la de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades

-así que realmente era un usuario – momo

*******.

-una cirugía de vista – una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica – por supuesto, esta dentro del presupuesto

-gracias supervisor – nos vemos – ángel descuelga se golem del cable del teléfono y después cuelga el auricular para después dirigirse al la mesa del restaurante en donde están el resto e sus compañeros

-así que los adultos no recuerdan nada – Elio observando al "chef" cocinar por la ventana que da a la cocina

- es perfecto que todos los niños hayan aceptado no hablar sobre lo ocurrido solo pro que tu lo dijiste –momo

-aquí como me ven yo soy el líder de todos los niños del lugar – Mark con aires e granadesa

-pues señor líder, acabo de hablar con la sede y dicen que si aceptas venir con nosotros sin la necesidad de que te llevemos a la fuerza, la orden promete pagar una cirugía ocular para "tu" chica

-enserio! – enseguida se levanto emocionado y salió del lugar

Enseguida todos volteara la vista a la ventana viendo la bella escena del chico cargando a la pelinegra mientras le da la noticia, ella llora abrazada a el

-escena propia de una buena novela romántica – momo

-ablando de escenas de novela – Elio – jamás pensé que una noble mimada como tu supiera póker

- es cierto Colette, eso fue increíble le ganaste siempre con escalera real

- pues digamos que aprendí por asunto de fuerza mayor – sonríe nerviosa mientras que en su mente aparece el recuerdo de ella de 6 años jugando póker con un grupo de mujeres mucho mayores que ella y de fondo Cross rodeado de botellas de licor y con mas mujeres a su alrededor – mi tutor solía decirme que jamás sabia cuando lo ocuparía y honestamente jamás creí que me serviría de tal manera – ríe aun mas nerviosa

-pues un punto mas – ángel ya habia tomado el lugar en el que habia estado Mark

-¿un punto mas? – preguntaron Amira y momo al unisonó

- si, un punto mas a tu favor – se acerca su oído para susurrar – me gustan las chicas que traen consigo muchas sorpresas – juguetea con un mechón de su cabello, a Amira se le suben los colores, momo esta con estrellitas en los ojos y Elio solo intenta disimular su enojo

*********.

En algún pasillo de la orden:

-sigo sin entender por que tenemos que estudiar – Mark (quien ya lleva el uniforme de los exorcistas) se queja mientras es casi arrastrado por Elio quien lleva dos juegos de libros en sus manos

-por que un exorcista no puede ser un idiota consumado – contesto de mala gana

- jajaja, ¿enserio? ¿No me lo creo? – una voz y barias risas llamaron la atención de Elio

Eran momo y Colette que conversaban con ángel

-pues créelo es la verdad – contesto Ángel riendo también con una sonrisa digna de su nombre "angelical"

Elio camino rápidamente al interior de la habitación que usan de aula y suelta a Mark en un escritorio y le deja frete sus libros para después sentarse en su lugar

-así que te están robando a la chica, ahora ¿quien es el idiota consumado? – bura Mark, Elio solo se limita a mirar al lado contrario del lugar en donde se sienta Amira que para mal de su males es aun lado de ángel mientras que momo se sienta su lado

- ahora se que están algo inquietos todavía por su ultima misión, pero hay que reanudar clases – lavi entrando en el lugar con un libro en la mano toma una tiza del pequeño descanso del pizarrón y comienza a escribir la palabra "latín" – Colette ¿podrías recordarnos lo de la ultima clase?

-por supuesto – se levanta de su lugar y comienza a recitar la síntesis de la ultima clase de latín, mientras que Elio la observa detenidamente y este a su ves es observado divertido por ángel, Mark intenta entender lo que Amira decía y momo le intentaba explicar un poco

**Continuara…**

Pues ese fue el capi de esta semana espero que les haya gustado y pues que disfruten sus vacaciones y asta la siguiente semana


	5. EL ALUMNO DE MI PADRE

_**Hola, hola, ¿como están? Ojala y bien, pues primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza pero este capi me tomo mas tiempo de lo normal pero también esta un poco mas largo que los demás…en el capitulo de la semana pasada conocimos a dos nuevos amigos para Amira. Ángel arza que provoca el palpitar de su corazón y el pequeño Mark que se unió a la orden para que su amada pudiese recuperar la vista… ¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Ocurrido en el flash back_

-dialogo

"_**nea dialogo"**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_*****el alumno de mi padre*****_

Un grupo de akumas nivel uno comandados por uno nivel dos se alzan sobre las copas de los arboles de un bosque

-busquen a los exorcistas y mátenlos –ordeno el akuma nivel dos

- no ocupas buscarnos – aparece ángel en la copa de un árbol – hola akuma-san – lo apunta con un revolver magnum .44 de barril largo – y sayonara akuma-san – presiono el gatillo, la bala atravesó al akuma y cuando exploto se llevo consigo a otros alumnas nivel uno, los que quedaron "vivos" se mostraban confusos – ahora hime-chan

Y se alzo con la luna llena de fondo justo detras de los akumas, Amira con la passion Cross en mano de un solo blandeo salió una onda de luz que acabo con los que faltaban, intento car en la rama de un árbol pero uno de sus pies resbalo debido al musgo, intento girarse para caer de pie pero en lugar de eso sintió un calor rodear su cuerpo

- ángel – pronuncio sorprendida, el chico habia saltad de su lugar para atraparla, solo le sonrío

Con gran rapidez habia pasado un mes más. Dos meses de vida en la orden le habían servido de mucho para conocer parte de su pasado, además aprender de controlar su inocencia con la habilidad suficiente para ser ascendida a exorcista de rango jade (exorcista ofensivo defensivo) nivel 10 ((son 15 niveles y el 15 es el de los generales) además de ser la compañera de misiones de ángel por el gran trabajo en equipo que realizaban

-nea, ¿quieres dar un paseo antes del desayuno? – abrió la ventana de su habitación y después giro para buscar al mencionado en la habitación…vacía –es cierto el no esta desde ase 2 semanas, primero fue aquella

_**Flash back**_

_En verdad estabas tan ansiosa por tener tu uniforme negro-nea estaba parado afuera del vestidor con los brazos cruzados"_

_-__yo solo quiero comenzar a encajar, en mi mundo – contesto en pensamiento_

_"__si realmente fuera tu mundo no ocuparías esforzarte para encajar"_

_-__es mi mundo Nea, yo naci aquí – estaba algo molesta_

_"__Tal vez abras nacido aquí, pero que hayamos nacido en un lugar no quiere decir que sea nuestro mundo. Tu deberías de saberlo muy bien"_

_-No digas locuras este es mi mundo ahora déjame en paz_

_"__si es lo que quieres esta bien – desapareció"_

_Ella por su parte salió del vestidor con la intención de ver si su interlocutor seguirá esperándola, pero este ya no estaba_

_**Fin del **__**Flash back**_

- Y después también

_**Flash back**_

_**En la habitación de Amira**_

"_-Amira, no solo estoy cumpliendo ordenes, estoy aquí por que yo quiero – nea se acercaba a la chica que le daba la espalda - yo acepte cuidarte por tu padres"_

_-y ¿como se supone que un ente no físico me cuide?, - se voltea dejando ver que estaba llorando_

"_- princesa estas alterada, relájate y así podremos hablar" _

_- ¿hablar? ¿Hablar?, cualquier persona diría que me e vuelto loca y que le hablo a la nada, por que tengo que hablar con alguien que vive solo en mi mente, estoy arte de que estés todo el tiempo siguiéndome, de que no pueda estar sola ni un solo momento de que me digas que hacer en los entrenamientos, yo quiero estar sola aprender sola, quiero ser yo_

"_-tu eres alguien muy especial, tu eres Amira Walker por eso estoy aquí entiéndelo por favor"_

_- no –niega con la cabeza yo quiero volver a ser yo, yo quiero volver a ser lady Amira de Cambridge y armañac, ya no quiero ser Colette Black y realmente yo jamás fui Amira Walker, por eso vete yo no soy quien todos esperan vete desaparece déjame sola – ordenaba entre lagrimas _

"_- esta bien – se alejo de ella – yo jamás are algo que te desagrade- y despareció"_

_Y ella se tumbo en su cama a llorar desconsolada_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Bajo la vista arrepentida, sintiéndose sola en el gran lugar que era la Black orden

-Colette! – un llamado la hizo volver a la ventana, allí estaba ángel, con una gran sonrisa, le hizo el ademan de que bajara y ella el de que le esperara, rápidamente salió de la orden y escabulléndose en silencio por los pasillos de la orden pues la gran mayoría aun seguían dormidos logro salir con éxito el chico ya le esperaba en la puerta

-buenos días

-buenos días –respondió

- me concedería un paseo matutino? – pregunto haciendo una reverencia que provoco un sonrojo en la chica

-jhm – asintió con la cabeza

Comenzaron a caminar a los alrededores de la orden platicando de banalidades como lo era el clima, la extensión de la orden, quien de los científicos ganaría en escapar de un grupo de akumas, cuantas pasas le caben a un pastelillo entre otras tantas cosas sin sentido alguno. Finalmente regresaban a la orden para la hora en la que el comedor estaba principalmente ocupado por exorcistas

-estaba empezando a pensar en dejar que el akuma lo matara

- no puede ser enserio te molesto tanto su manera de ser, pero si era muy amable – contestaba Amira al comentario de ángel sobre su ultima misión

-exactamente – se detiene – demasiado para mi gusto – Amira de detiene mirándolo de frente – sentir celos es lo mas humano del mundo - su mirada cautivadora hipnotizaba a la chica mientras este no solo la obligaba a mantener la mirada fija en el, sino también le lanzaba miradas furtivas a aquel que observaba la escena sobre el hombro de la chica – y para mi – hace una reverencia – el aceptarlos es una manera de declarar el amor que se le tiene a una dama

-gracias –muy apenada, intentaba esconder su sonrojo sin ningún resultado

Estaba molesto como se atrevían a hacer semejante numerito en los pasillos de la orden, seguro el tonto de ángel lo hacia por que lo habia visto a el allí, era insoportable desde que el y Amira se habían conocido pues el no dejaba de lanzarle tontas insinuaciones además de utilizar alguna de sus mañas seduce tontos con ella cuando el estaba presente, no pensaba seguir viendo a ese par así que paso aun lado de ellos de largo y con una mirada llena de molestia.

- y ahora ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – Amira se olvido de todo al ver pasar a Elio de tal manera – antes por lo menos saludaba

- déjalo seguro que solo esta cansado de entrenar toda la noche – ángel reinicio su caminata

-¿toda la noche? – ella le alcanza

-dime, ¿en alguna ocasión lo as visto entrenar?

-la verdad es que no – contesto después e pensárselo un poco

-es por que el entrena toda la noche, así en el dia mantiene el perfil del aprendiz perfecto – burlo un poco el rubio

-no logro entender ese afán de ser el mejor del a orden

-su maestro…el general Walker, según a lo que me e permitido escuchar fue el mejor de orden la esperanza de todos, y Elio como su único aprendiz

-quiere ser igual – intento completar

-que tan difícil puede ser algo así-la voz femenina salió de la habitación por la cual pasaban frente

- eso intento!-ahora era la de un niño

Ambos se asomaron discretamente al interior de la habitación encontrando a kloud ya dueña de algunas ligeras y casi inapreciables arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, el paso de los años era mas bien reflejado en los ligeros destellos en su cabello, aun así sin dejar de contar con ese porte y belleza característicos de ella, junto a ella el pequeño Mark que tenia en manos a Lau Jimin

-consentrate y as que las células de la herida de Lau Jimin se reparen mas rápidamente – indica la rubia

-como quiere que haga eso? – se queja

-tu solo as lo que te digo – azota su látigo provocando un ataque de nervios en el chico y un sobre salto en los observadores quienes optaron por retirarse antes de ser descubiertos

-me alegra ver tan energética a la maestra, sabes yo llegue a la orden ase diez años, después de que me topara con la maestra en la plaza de Madrid mientras pensaba sobre el divorcio de mis padres –hizo una pausa – cuando yo llegue habia un gran alboroto en la boca de todos la mencionada "traición del general Marian Cross" – shock de Amira – al parecer el huyo con la hija del matrimonio de generales Walker, todos hablaban algo diferente, algunos decían la salvación, otros la traición, protección misericordia y bueno …muchas cosas mas, la maestra se negó a creer que el general Marian hubiera echo algo malo y que si habia desaparecido con la niña seria con una razón, tardo algo en reponerse yo tuve que tener mis primeros entrenamientos solo y de vez en vez el general triedoll me ayudaba un poco, pronto fue prohibido mencionar a la heredera Walker fue , la verdad es que intentaron enterrar a toda la familia Walker pero muchos se opusieron al tal acto, entre ellos los generales, Elio quien insistía en que su maestro regresaría y el supervisor ¿sabias que es el hermano de la general Walker?– miro a la chica quien negó con la cabeza pues seria muy raro que supiera tal dato - Su apellido de soltera era lee, así pues se permitió mantener a los generales en la luz e incuso se coloco aquel cuadro que vez al entrar a la orden, pero su hija así como el general Cross fueron prohibidos en una conversación

-¿entonces por que? – pregunto Amira impresionada de que le hablara de ello

-la inocencia elije a su portador por alguna razón, algo hemos de tener en común todos aquellos que somos elegidos – en ese momento entrar al comedor que estaba prácticamente vacio mas todos los presentes eran exorcistas – algo en cada uno debe de coincidir uno con los otros – la voltea a ver con el semblante cerio que jamás le habia permitido ver – tengo el presentimiento que tu y Elio están ligados en alguna parte de la historia de la Black orden, por eso te cuento esto que te servirá para encontrar ese punto de unión que se debe de recuperar – volvió su vista nuevamente a los que estaban en el comedor – los humanos estamos unidos por cadenas imposibles de romper y es mejor no olvidarlas pues eso puede hacer mucho daño

Amira no entendía del todo lo que el chico le habia dicho pero aun así sabia que debía de hacer algo con su relación entre ella y Elio además de recuperar todos los recuerdos necesarios de su vida antes de la nobleza.

El dia paso cono rapidez Amira y momo entrenaron juntas la gran mayoría del dia, kanda y lavi salieron al pueblo aquella tarde y pronto casi sin notarlo se hizo presente la noche junto con una tormenta

"toc, toc, toc, toc"

El constante golpeteo de la lamina de madera la despertó obligándola a levantarse medio dormida a abro la puerta de su habitación, en el preciso momento en que abrió la puerta un trueno rompió el cielo y fue acompañado por una envestida. Logro despertarse del todo ante el impacto con el suelo

-¿momo? – pregunta impresionada al ver a la pequeña abrazada con gran temo r a ella su cabello suelto que caía a la altura de sus hombros y su pijama de short que tenia una linda colita de conejo y la blusa una capucha con las orejitas blancas, un segundo trueno e izo presente y se abrazo con mas fuerza a la chica- momo, le temes a las tormentas – pronuncio protectoramente, la pequeña solo levanto la vista con lagrimas en los ojos –ben, no hay que temer – se levanto junto con la pequeña y le indico que se acomodara en su cama, la arropo y se sentó a su lado

- papá – llamo entre pequeños sollozos – papa no a regresado y el siempre esta con mido en las tormentas

- seguro la tormenta lo tomo de improviso, pero tranquila no hay pro que temer de una tormenta

- aquel dia llovía, era una tormenta, no quiero recordar no quiero – lloraba desconsoladoramente, Amira enseguida le abrazo mientras le susurraba "calma, calma" – Colette…

-esta bien tener miedo a recordar, pero no puedes olvidar simplemente por que es parte de tu pasado, es parte de ti, y tienes que recordarlo para poder crecer – uso las ultimas palabras que habia escuchado de Cross

-Colette…yo…yo siempre quise dormir con una canción

La mayor asintió entendiendo el pedido de la pequeña, la volvió a arropar y pensó unos instantes la canción que le cantaría

-esta canción no se cuando fue que la escuche pero se que es importante para mi

Y comenzó a entonar con hermosa voz

El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta

Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor

Uno, dos tantos rostros

Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo

Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos,

Sueña, sueña siempre

Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños

Creando algo irreal en su propio ideal

Inmerso en la ilusión quiere despertar

Sigue hay Ahora yo

Boy a proteger tu sueño

Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor

Mientras le prodigo una bendición

Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor

Con un beso el niño despertó

Cuando concluyo la pelirroja se habia dormido ya , no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa , retiro los cabellos rebeldes del rostro de la niña, se aseguro una vez mas de que realmente estuviera dormida, se levanto tomo su bata que consistía en una pieza de sedas tranparentes que lo unió que lograba era que su pijama compuesta por un pantalón holgado blanco y un camisón de manga larga parecieran una sola pieza, y salió de su habitación la tormenta amainaba por lo que no tenia que preocuparse de la pequeña momo, divagando en su mente de sus dos meses en la orden de que seria de nea y a que se habia querido referir ángel con lo comentado ese mismo dia, sin notarlo habia llegado a la gran recepción de la orden en donde se encontraba aquella gran pintura de sus padres lenalee sentada en una elegante silla portando un encantador vestido largo blanco con algunos detalles en color palo de rosa, el vestido delineaba perfectamente su silueta, su cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros , su mirada estaba llena de amor y paz mientras que detrás suyo se forjaba allen con su uniforme blanco y dorado adornado por algunas cuantas medallas, el tenia su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su mujer, la mirada de allen reflejaba protección y determinación , como era característica suya

- una perfecta representación de amor –enseguida se giro para ver a aquel que le hablaba sus espaldas

-tío lavi, tío yuu – ambos estaban parados frete a ella, ambos con sus capuchas mojadas sobre el brazo, sintieron su corazón saltar al escuchar a su "sobrina" dirigirse a ellos de esa manera después de tanto tiempo

- lo siento la tormenta nos retraso – se disculpo lavi

- ya estamos de vuelta- kanda con una sonrisa cálida

-bienvenidos - les sonrió a ambos

- no deberías de andar de esa manera por la orden – regaño kanda

-jejeje bueno pues…es que eso me recuerda momo fue a mi habitación por la tormenta – informo lavi

- lo siento se pone mal con las tormentas eléctricas

-por eso insistías en regresar rápido – se quejo kanda

-y bueno…pues es que se quedo dormida en mi cama y la verdad,

- duerme de una manera muy descompuesta ((ya saben los que abarcan toda la cama con poses raras)) – será mejor que… - lavi esta por irse pero kanda le detuvo

-yo me encargo de ella – la mirada de kanda le decía que tenia que quedarse con la chica que haya regresado su vista al cuadro, kanda se perdió en la oscuridad de un pasillo y lavi se coloco junto a la chica

- tu padre era alguien magnifico, siempre lograba decir lo mas correcto en cada situación para animar a la gente, era la esperanza en toda la orden el cargaba con el peso de la confianza que todos poníamos sobre el, dueño de una voluntad asombrosa, siempre me pregunte ¿Cuál era la responsabilidad que cargaba el y su impresionante inocencia? Siempre como un rayo de luz apunto de menguar – hizo una pausa y su semblante cerio cambio a uno mas tierno – tu madre siempre fue cariñosa se preocupaba por todos en la orden, siempre encargándose de calmar una herida y de hacer parecer las cosas mucho mas buenas y sencillas de lo que realmente era…realmente ambos eran la luz de la congregación

-tío lavi…tu… ¿estabas enamorado de mi madre?

Lavi reacciono ante el comentario de su sobrina, la miro detenidamente pero aquella mirada seria igual a la que usaba su madre no le permitía negar la verdad

-si, siempre lo estuve pero tu madre fue cautivada desde el momento en que conoció a allen, pronto comencé a darme por vencido e incluso ayude a allen para que se atreviera a confesarse –rio un poco – siempre fue un inepto para tratar a las mujeres, creo que prefería mil veces pelear con un centenar de akumas antes que hablar de sus sentimientos con lenalee, y después cuando tu llegaste, me propuse a mi mismo protegerte a costa de mi vida, pues eras lo mas cerca que podía esta de lenalee –ríe un poco – pero que le boy a hacer terminaste por encantarme como lo hiciste con yuu, creo que nosotros solo s los culpables de que seas una niña mimada- de pronto sintió un encantador calor en su mano, enseguida se giro encontrando que Amira tomaba su mano con ambas propias –A...Amira

- estoy muy agradecida, de haber tenido sido bendecida por un tío como tu y como el tío yuu, incluso el maestro a sido muy bueno n.n, siempre a mi lado siempre protegiéndome, por eso les quiero tanto

-nosotros también te queremos – la abraza

-por cierto - se será un poco de el para verlo al rostro-gracias por cumplir tu promesa

-¿promesa? – lavi no entendía

-si, la del vestido

_**Flash back **_

_-es hermosa – una chibi Amira gira con una muñeca de plateada cabellera y verde vestido _

_-es por que no puede estar aquí en tu cumpleaños – le dice lavi quien le habia obsequiado dicha muñeca-la mande hacer exclusivamente para ti _

_-arigato lavi oji-san - abraza la muñeca _

_-jajaja, como siempre mesclando el ingles y el chino, debes de definir en que idioma nos hablaras, o nadie te entenderá – la pequeña lo mira sin entender – sabes –toma la muñeca de las manos de la pequeña – tu un dia serás así de linda como esta muñeca, esta muñeca eres tu - la pequeña ahora observaba con mas ilusión su muñeca nueva _

_-¿cuando sea mayor? – pregunto inocentemente lo que desconcertó un poco a lavi _

_-así es cuando seas grande te veras igual que tu muñeca aun que ya eres muy linda – la levanta en brazos y simula bailar un vals con ella _

_-sabes tío lo que mas me gusta es su vestido _

_- pues entonces el dia que seas mayor yo te regalare uno igual – la baja finalmente ante haberse mareado por dar barios giros con la pequeña _

_-¿cuando será eso?_

_-pues –se la pienso un poco – a las niñas lindas se les ase una fiesta donde todos los seres queridos asisten esa un una fiesta de presentación ((explicada ya en el episodio uno)), cuando llegue el momento de esa fiesta yo te daré tu vestido_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Finalmente lavi le habia indicado a Amira que regresara a su habitación y la habia acompañado gran parte del camino mas cuando el cambio su dirección a la de la habitación de momo, Amira cambio también su rumbo, habia un lugar a donde quería ir sentía que solo hay podría despejar un poco sus dudas, ocupaba a alguien de entera confianza que le escuchara y solo habia una persona así e la orden

- hevalashka –sama – llamo temerosa frete a la gran mujer, quien se inclino hacia ella

-princesa dime que es lo que buscas en este lugar ya avanzada la noche – la voz de aquella mujer era mas que protectora y cálida

-yo…yo me siento confianza antes cuando no sabia que hacer hablaba con mi nana, pero ella no esta aquí y pensé que tu tal vez….

-escucho lo que atormenta a tu joven corazón princesa

-gracias, madre de la orden, lamento el molestarte, yo…a mi… bueno yo no soy quien todos creen y eso comienza a ser difícil para mi, no quiero mentirle a la gente que me rodea y que… y que… bueno solo es que… ya no se que decir cuando algo sobre mi verdadero yo se rebela y cada vez siento que pierdo la confianza de los demás en mi

- dime ¿sabes la causa por la que te llamo princesa?

No habia notado que siempre se refería a ella de tal manera…aun que ahora que lo pensaba…

**Flash back**

_-ángel ¿Por qué siempre me dices hime-chan? – pregunto curiosa mientras este le curaba las heridas de un brazo_

_-¿no todas las niñas lo son? – contesto su pregunta con otra sin dejar de frotar las heridas con un algodón húmedo en alcohol_

_-bueno si...pero…_

_- alguien muy importante me dijo que tu lo eras y que debía cuidarte asta que tu caballero entendiera su trabajo como tal _

**Fin del flash back**

-hevalashka-sama ¿usted fue quien le dijo ángel aquello? ¿Que me cuidara que yo era una princesa?

-tu inocencia me rebelo tu verdadero ser desde la primera vez que viniste ante mi, tu inocencia es única como ninguna, además de que crown clown y Dark Boots nunca mentirían ante mi – la chica se llevo la mano al muslo en donde portaba su inocencia - ¿sabes el significado de tu nombre Amira Walker? – cayo en shock al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz llena de eco

-prin...princesa – contesto comenzando a medio entender

-no, eso solo es lo superficial de tu nombre lo que todos pueden apreciar con solo escuchar tu nombre, pero dentro de el se esconde tu verdadera manera de ser, lo que as olvidado por el sello de tus memorias - alargo una se sus manos y con un solo toque de uno de sus dedos en su mente sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía

"_se observaba a ella misma en una encantadora habitación en la cual habia una sala pequeña y una gran ventana que parecía enmarcar la luna llena, en la sala estaba sentado allen con un libro en mano _

_-papa, papa –se acerco la pequeña niña de no mas de 3 años correr hacia su padre –mira lo que el tío lavi me regalo – le muestra una linda muñeca de verde vestido y rubios risos _

_-es muy linda, le deberé agradecerle a lavi la próxima vez que lo vea – comento allen bajando su libro mientras sentaba a la chibi Amira en sus piernas _

_- dijo que me regalaría un vestido igual de lindo para cuando sea mayor, papa, ¿Cuándo seré mayor? _

_-¿mayor? No pienses en esa cosas aun hija tu han tienes mucho tiempo antes de eso – contesto algo preocupado _

_-allen suenas igual a Onii-chan –entra lenalee con una bandeja con té _

_-pero es que…_

_- hija tu sola descubrías cuando seas mayor, solo tu lo puedes saber ni tu padre ni yo podemos decírtelo – lenalee se puso a la altura de la pequeña y explico con una gran sonrisa -¿entiendes?_

_-si mamá – contesto con una mirada muy segura _

_- odiare el dia que crezcas, quisiera que te quedaras así por siempre mi amada princesa –allen la abrazo con gran fervor pero sin lastimarla además de que era un abrazo cálido_

_- enserio allen tanto te quejaste de Onii-chan y as terminado igual que el – reía lenalee mientras terminaba de acomodar todo en la pequeña pesita de entro _

_-pero yo no creo moustros que amenazan la vida de hizo demás –contesto allen – además lenalee a ti no te preocupa que nuestra pinces se marchara algún dia _

_- ¿con un pulpo? – interrumpió lenalee divertida del berrinche de padre sobre protector de allen _

_-no te vueles lenalee _

_-allen – se acerca con dos rebanadas de pastel en mano una se la da a la pequeña y otra a su esposo – tal vez no harás maquinas como las de mi hermano pero esto – moma su mano inocencia – es igual de poderoso, y esto – pones u mano en el lugar correspondiente al corazón – lo es aun mucho mas y claro que temo por ese dia pero mientras tanto solo disfrutemos ¿quieres? – le dijo con uan gran sonrisa, allen solo asintió _

_-ahora entiendo que sentía komui, creo que mañana temprano conversare con el – dijo antes de tomar el primer bocado de su pastel _

-papá, mamá – pronuncio Amira con lagrimas en los ojos sujetando con gran fuerza su colgante

- aun te falta recordar una ultima memoria, yo ya te e ayudado lo que podía – dijo hevalashka

-arigato hevalashka-sama – la miro con vidriosos ojos – arigato – volvió a decir y comenzó a cantara aquella bella nana que la remontaba los recuerdos olvidados y recuperados

*********.

-PERO ACASDO INTENTABAS MATARTE! – grita momo muy molesta

-lo siento pero mi deber era la guardia nocturna en los alrededores de la orden y – ángel intentaba disculparse con la pequeña peli roja

Estaban en la enfermería y ángel tenia enyesado su brazo izquierdo

- salir sin linterna, en medio de una tormenta fue lo mas irracional que as echo – "regaño" Elio que también se encontraba presente

-eso es verdad – apoyo Amira

- lo siento si creo que fue un poco irracional – reía mientras se llevaba su mano buena a su nuca

-UN POCO!ESO CREES?

-creo que momo esta ves si esta molesta – Amira

- ella se pone así cada que alguien se lastima, preferiría morir en manos de un akuma que regresar herido a la orden y soportar uno de sus sermones – comento Elio con cara llena de resignación

- Creo que lo tendré en cuenta de aquí en adelante n.n – conversaban mientras momo regañaba severamente a ángel que solo sonreía en muestra de que realmente la escuchaba

En ese preciso momento entro komui a la habitación y observo a cada uno de los presentes deteniéndose en ángel dejando salir un suspiro

- no puedo creerlo ¿justo ahora? – vuelve a suspirar

- lo siento supervisor, pero le aseguro que el brazo no será molestia para lo que usted disponga de mi

-para nada en esta ocasión tendré que cambiar un poco lo planeado –voltea la mirada a donde Amira y Elio – ustedes dos irán a Venecia – se giro para salir de la habitación – los quiero en 5 minutos listos para recibir su misión – y salió

- QUEEEEE? Gritaron Amira, Elio y momo

- no puedo creerlo quisiera ser una exorcista nivel 10 como tu para pode salir en misión con Elio –momo hizo puchero

-calma, ángel yo…cuídate, mientras estamos fuera ¿vale? – el chico solo asintió y salieron habías chicas Eli pensaba salir justo detrás de ellas

-Elio – lo detiene ángel, el misionado se detiene y gira la vista – esta es t ultima oportunidad, después yo seré su único caballero –Elio no hizo comentario alguno y solo salió de la habitación

*********.

Una ciudad en donde se están daño muchas bajas inexplicablemente, que raro – Amira leía el reporte de la misión que cumplirían mientras esperaba en su camarote del barco acompañado por Elio y un buscador de nombre Carol

- las muertes siempre muestras envenenamiento y la sangre tiene extras marcas en formas de pentaculo – leyó Elio

-la marca de pentaculo es la característica de un akuma, ¿ellos estarán envenenando a las personas osera algo diferente? –pregunto Amira

-eso es lo que investigaremos- hizo una pausa – lo que me gustaría saber es por que estamos en tu camarote

-bien, si prefieres regresar al tuyo, y enfrentarte al mar de hormonas que ronda el barco en tu busca adelante no te detengo no supe ni por que rayos te salve – ase un puchero se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda

-oye no t e...no te pongas así…oye mírame...hey – le pedía algo preocupado principalmente por como tratar a la chica

_**Flash back**_

_-oigan chicas - Elio retrocedía de un grupo de féminas que lo rodeaban, todas pidiéndole desde una comida asta asistir al baile de esa misma noche con ellas,_

_-Elioooo! – aparece Amira justo detrás del grupo de féminas y en un gran salto las brinca a todas calendo en brazos de Elio – te estaba buscando, vamos, prometiste que estaría conmigo todo el viaje – lo abraza y después se lo lleva y en la primera oportunidad corrieron rumbo a la habitación de la chica pues la de el ya habia sido localizada por las chicas del barco_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Las mejillas de Elio se incendiaron ante el recuerdo, de que ella se hubiera echo pasar por su novia para sacarlo de semejante situación

- lo siento – Amira se giro para verlo – siento, no quise molestarte y si te agradezco la ayuda – dijo casi en un susurro y evitando la mirada de la chica

-perdonado – le contesto con una sonrisa – peor hay que ver como te regresamos a tu camarote que ni creas que te quedaras aquí

*********.

-wow Venecia es espectacular *.* - Amira estaba en un sueño al ver la famosa ciudad de los canales - viajaremos en góndola ¿verdad? – se gira para ver a los dos chicos mientras uno solo hacia seña negativa de su comportamiento el otro asentía a su pregunta

Impulsada para la felicidad de estar en un lugar como lo era Venecia comenzó a recorrer las "calles" con gran entusiasmo más al girar por una esquina

-señorita – grita el buscador

Y en un segundo Amira solo sintió un calor rodear su cuerpo, estaba siendo abrazada por Elio, estaban parados justo a la orilla de la calle, ella estaba apunto de haber caído al canal por un pequeño resbalón mas el chico la habia salvado justo a tiempo

-gra...gracias – tartamudeo aun por el miedo con el corazón sobresaltado

-has el favor de tener cuidado – solo dijo eso antes de soltarla-andando –comenzó a caminar

El buscador llamo a la puerta de una enorme casa de color blanco grisáceo llena de arcos y decoraciones de un exquisito gusto arquitectónico, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre de negra vestimenta de unos 50 años de edad lleno de canas y dueño de un bigote tupido además de usar monóculo

- adelante por favor – pido el hombre dejándoles el paso disponible –la señorita les espera, hagan el favor de aguardar en la biblioteca, mientras informo su llegada - el hombre abrió la puerta a la biblioteca y después se marcho, enseguida una mujer llego a la habitación con un carrito de servicio

-hagan el favor de solicitar lo que deseen – una segunda mujer apareció en la habitación esta de elegantes vestimentas de corto cabello castaño claro alta delgada unos 27 años–té, café, chocolate o cualquier postre todo fue preparado para ustedes

- agradecemos la hospitalidad pero hemos venido a trabajar – profirió seriamente Elio

- lo se y déjeme agradecerles que vinieran a ayudarnos ahora permítanme presentarme yo soy Liliana Leonardi

- Elio Miller –Amira lo volteo a ver impresionada pues nunca había escuchado el apellido del chico mas al sentir la mirada de la mujer en ella también se presento

-Colette Black

-la escuchamos ¿Por qué solicito a la Black Orden? – pregunto Elio bastante cerio, Amira solo escuchaba esa era su primera misión en donde alguien habia solicitado a la Black orden para arreglar un problema

-yo soy enfermera en un hospital, y durante esta ultima semana hemos estado llenos de enfermos que mueren de una manera muy peculiar su cuerpo se llena de pentaculos y finalmente se hacen polvo en la camilla del hospital, hemos echo análisis con sumo cuidado peo aun así se a perdido a dos doctores yo estoy segura que es algún tipo de envenenamiento, miren estas muestras que tome del laboratorio

Enseguida se acerco la dama del servicio con un segundo carrito en donde llevaba dos microscopios con una muestra ya puesta el primero en mirar por el fue Elio y enseguida Amira

-la muestra del microscopio uno tiene una muestra sanguínea de alguien sano y el segundo tiene una de alguien infectado

La muestra de alguien "infectado" como lo habia descripto Liliana contaba con una serie de pentaculos flotantes que mataban a las células buenas

-si a sido capas de robar muestras de sangre, supongo que tendrá una teoría –Amira

-así es, desde mi punto de vista los humanos no nos acercamos a algo presenten una irregularidad por mas mínima que sea, por lo que creo que el enseñamiento esta en hago que no desconfiemos y en un lugar como Venecia

-es el agua –Elio – el agua es el único factor del cual un veneciano desconfiaría al verse rodeado de ella todo el tiempo, además de que es mas difícil encontrar algún elemento nocivo a simple vista

-así es, y es por eso que comencé a investigar y fue cuando escuche de otro compañero doctor sobre las mismas marcas y que habían silo erradicadas ante la visita de un apóstol exorcista de la Black orden por eso hice asta lo imposible por localizarles además de que no hay ningún doctor en el lugar que crea mi teoría de que alguien esta envenenando el agua – la mujer avía comenzado a alterarse y contaba con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-ayudaremos –pronuncio Elio

-muchas gracias –dijo habiendo una reverencia

************.

La principal fuente de gua potable de Venecia debería de ser el punto inicial del problema...Eso era lo que habia propuesto Liliana por lo que Amira y Elio hacían guardia en dicho lugar, mas el frio de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y Amira se abrazaba a si mismo intentando dudar calor

-toma – Elio le lazo su gabardina – no se esa insistencia de las niñas de usar un uniforme tan fresco

-lo siento normalmente no tengo problema con el frio pero aquí hay mucha agua y… -explicaba Amira

-entiendo pero aun así debiste haber traído un abrigo

((Hago la explicación: cuando hay un ambiente húmedo el frio se hace mucho mas presente y es ha eso a lo que quiere llegar Amira))

Un largo silencio se hizo presente, ambos estaban concentrados en su trabajo o por lo menos eso aparentaba pues cada uno tenía la mente en cosas particulares asta que ella quiso romper el silencio

-Elio, ¿como te convertiste en exorcista?

Al chico le extraño el comentario por un momento

-bueno todos tenemos una historia detrás de nosotros ¿no? ¿Cuál es la tuya? Digo si quiere contármela

- mi padre era un tirano –comenzó a cortar sin mirar a la chica – golpeaba am i madre que una mujer muy buena ella trabajaba en una tienda de modas haciendo los bordados para los vestido de las nobles, ahí trabajaba gran parte del dia y cuando regresaba del trabajo mi padre la golpeaba y le quitaba el escaso dinero que ganaba, mi madre tenia la fe de que me convirtiera en alguien grande y por eso habia echo mucho para mantenerme en la escuela, finalmente mi madre murió por exceso de trabajo y fue cuando yo tuve que abandonar los libros para trabajar fue duro pero un dia mi padre llego gritando que le habían robado pues habia invertido nuestro dinero por una nudillera que no tenia ningún valor aparente, pero que podía esperar de alguien que hace negocios ebrio sino que lo estafen

-esa nudillera…

-si, es mi inocencia...un dia decidí enfrentarme a mi padre y en un arranque de ira tome la nudillera, recuerdo que a la vista me parecía bastante grande pero cuando me la puse me vino a la perfección, finalmente lo rete a una pelea y fue cuando se activo solo puede ver un gran resplandor como el de un ángel en la tierra que protegió a mi padre y después allí estaba el general allen Walker con su inocencia – contaba con gran entusiasmo – su inocencia blanca que se habia entretejido creando una defensa a las garras de viento que habia desprendido mi inocencia, se acerco a mi – la emoción con la que contaba lograba trasmitirse a Amira que pareciera escuchara la mejor de las novelas – me tendió a meno y me dijo "la inocencia no es para que dañes es para que defiendas" y después de ello me convertí en su aprendiz – concluyo mirando a la chica que lo miraba con ilusión lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Elio lo siento

-como

- lo siento ahora se por que tienes tanto odio a la nobleza la verdad es que la gran mayoría es muy con la servidumbre y las personas de baja clase social y yo solo me molestaba y te decía cosas sin saber…pero te juro que yo jamás e sido así

-lo creo y me disculpo por tratarte mal

Se hizo un silencio molesto para ambos querían preguntarse barias cosas pero no sabían como comenzar

-dime ¿por que te ocultas? –pregunto Elio intentando no sonar de una manera ofensiva o molesta

La chica se sorprendo bastante ¿acaso la habia descubierto?

-escondes el poder de tu inocencia en una sola forma, yo e visto el arco y la bastarda, además de que pareciera que siempre que estas cercas de nobles te escondieras para no ser notada ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Acaso tienes un problema? Si es así solo dilo e intentare ayudarte

- E…Elio gra…gracias la verdad es que yo…

-ooo pero que tierno, ¿realmente le días quien eres?

**Continuara…**

**Muajajajaja lo deje n lo más interesante ¿Quién será quien haya aparecido de repente? Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio y perdonen de nuevo la tardanza **


	6. MI CABALLERO

_**Hola, hola bueno primero me disculpo por no haber actualizado el sábado de la semana pasada per por hay se me dificulto el sentarme a pasar de mi libreta en donde escribo ((durante las clases aburridas debo agregar)) a Word pero aquí esta el capi de esta semana por lo que también me disculpo pero se me olvido completamente que ayer fue sábado n.n**_

_**Pasando al capi en el capi pasado vimos que Elio y Amira fueron a Venecia a una misión en la que el agua era envenenada y como Amira estuvo apunto de contarle a Elio quien es realmente ¿Qué pasara? ¿Le dirá realmente quien es? Y ¿Quién la interrumpió?**_

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Flash back_

-dialogo

"_**nea dialogo"**_

_*****MI CABALLERO*****_

-hevalashka señora de la orden religiosa oscura ¿Por qué me a pedido que asistiese con usted cuando nadie le rodea?, durante la noche – ríe un poco – me siento como una mente furtivo

-ángel arza, te pedí que vinieses por que he de encomendarte una misión que solo tu podrás cumplir por tu naturaleza caballeresca – ángel ase seña de que escuchaba atento – la princesa de la orden a reaparecido, pero aquel que le fue asignado como caballero ignora que su deber se debe de reanudar

-¿quiere que yo cumpla el trabajo del caballero?

-asta que su caballero retome sus ocupación-¿pero cual es la causa de que no cumpla con su deber?

- el ya se a reencontrado con su princesa, mas ignora que se trata de ella y convive a su lado como lo aria un perro con un gato

-entiendo también e de encargarme de que entienda su deber con ella – se pone muy cerio

Ángel recordaba el dia en que hevalashka le habia dado aquella misión que habia tomado con extrema seriedad.

-Elio, esta es tu ultima oportunidad, sii no lo logras yo me encargare de convertirme en su caballero

*********.

-enserio le dirás quien eres – la voz femenina y un tanto aniñada resonó con eco, ambos buscaban de donde provenía sin éxito alguno y hay fue cuando Amira sintió como se activaba su ojo maldito obligándola a llevarse la mano a la mitad de su rostro evitando que el chico notara la marca que aprecia en su parpado superior y parte de la mejilla

-si ocultas tu herencia maldita no podrás pelear– canto la voz

-Elio a la derecha activa tu inocencia – ordeno ella quitándose de un solo jalón el parche

-¿Cómo? – no entendía y estaba apunto de girarse

-has caso y no te gires – ordeno en ese momento se levanto un akuma

-ya me canse de esperar – dijo el akuma amenazando con su cañón a el par de exorcistas

"_- por la derecha ella como sabia que aparecería un akuma-pensó, mas acabo con el akuma con un ataque"_

- A las 9 – dijo Amira – a las 3, 40 grados norte, 75° este, 9º sur - Amira daba las indicaciones de donde aparecerían los akumas uno tras otro Elio los acababa, pronto su ritmo se acoplo al de las ordenes de la chica que predecía en donde parecería cada akuma

-bravo, bravo – se escucharon unos aplausos – acatas las órdenes con plena confianza

- ya aprese de una buena ves – ordeno Elio

-aunque tu forma de ser carece completamente de cortesía – aparece Road descendiendo lentamente con lero abierto así utilizándolo como paracaídas ((al puro estilo Mary Poppins))

_Cabello azul en punta, vestido blanco, piel oscura y estigmas en la frente, acompañada de un paraguas con punta de calabaza _

-tu eres una nohe, Road kamelot –sentenciaba Elio firmemente interponiéndose para que no pudiese llegar a Amira

-pero ¿Quién es el caballero que conoce mi identidad?- pregunto Road acercándose al inmutable Elio

-el aprendiz ~lero

-cierto, cierto es el encantador aprendiz de allen – aplaudió el haber descubierto quien era - ¿dime querido ¿sabes a quien proteges? ¿Sabes por que no te permite girar y verla? ¿Sabes que es lo que te oculta? no lo sabes, pero seguro quieres saberlo

-se que protejo a una amiga y eso es suficiente, ahora di lo que quieres nohe – su voz tanto como su mirada eran feroz es que incluso un león quedaría aterrado –habla antes de que te mate – activa su inocencia en una siniestra sonrisa

-que grosero – de un salto se aleja casi 4 metros cayendo sobre lero a forma de asiento – solo vine a matar exorcistas – esas palabras aterraron a Amira que jamás se habia visto en una situación en la que su vida peligrara de tal manera – pero jamás creí que mi pequeño juego los traería justo a ustedes

-¿juego? – por fin hablo Amira

- que linda voz, me moriría de curiosidad por escucharla y como me a gustado mucho te contestare…mi juego – saca un pequeño frasquito de cristal lleno de un liquido negro con una calavera que serbia de tapón – es no otro sino el de envinar el agua – destapa el frasco dejado salir un olor putrefacto – con sangre de akuma, una gran idea ¿verdad? – suelta el franco justo en la fuente de agua potable

Elio intento detenerlo mas solo sintió una ráfaga e viento pasar aun lado de el su vista solo logro observar a la chica con su cabello castaño dueño de barios rayitos plateados, correr a gran velocidad alcanzando a tomar el frasco con gran dificultad y cayendo del otro lado de la fuente de agua, Elio intento correr a su auxilio pero fue detenido por Road que ahora se encontraba parda detrás de el tomándolo por las mejillas

-mira detenidamente a tu princesa -le susurro al oído

Amira se levantaba del golpe que habia sido aduras penas habia logrado caer del otro lado de la fuente y hay fue cuando Elio noto que en su brazo izquierdo comenzaban a aparecer barios pentaculos negro

-tu brazo – pronuncio Elio lleno de preocupación, Amira levanto el brazo y lo observo con una mirad triste y después a el

-creo que a caído un poco de la sangre del akuma en mi brazo, pero e podido evitar que volviera a envenenar el agua – Elio estaba shokeado como era posible que lo digiera con tanta tranquilidad, pero…su mirada y su voz se escuchaban ligeramente perdidas, como si la invadiera la tristeza

-no digas las cosas tan a la ligera! – regaño Elio, mas ella lo ignoro mientras observaba el avanzar de los pentaculos sobre su brazo con una melancólica mirada – no te muevas el veneno avanzara mas rápido!

-no te preocupes caballerito un "parasito" no muere con el veneno akuma – pronuncio Road

-¿pa…paracito?

-míralo por ti mismo – le susurro al oído

Amira habia estirado su brazo en Angulo recto a su costado y en un momento a otro se lleno de una brillante de luz se concentro en su brazo y después se alejo de ella con la forma de fragmentos brillantes de cristal y su brazo…se encontraba sano

-¿pero como?

-te lo dije…un paracito no muere con el veneno akuma, ¿no es así? – Ahora se refería a Amira – Amira Walker

Un trueno rompió el cielo y komui levanto la vista de su trabajo para dejar salir un suspiro y después tomar una fotografía de su escritorio, en esta lenalee, allen y una muy pequeña Amira de unos escasos 2 años

-un gusto volverlo a ver – levanta la vista a aquel que acaba de entrar a su oficina – se le ve bastante bien, bookman-san

- lamento llegar asta ahora supervisor – dijo bookman sentándose en la pequeña salita de la oficina

- no se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente su situación – komui se habia levantado a preparar té – supongo que ya habrá hablado con lavi-kun, el a echo un gran trabajo como exorcista y como bookman – se giro y camino a la salita con una bandeja con té ya preparado y lo coloco en la mesita de centro en eso se escucho el fuerte golpeteo de una tormenta contra la ventana

- aquel dia también llovía – dijo bookman recibiendo la taza de te que le ofrecía komui

-el dia en que el cielo lloro en invierno (1) – komui

_Sonó un trueno y enseguida se ilumino el cielo oscurecido por la noche y la tormenta aquel dia ni la luna era apreciable en el cielo. La puerta principal de la Black orden se abrió dejando entrar el sonido de la tormenta, entraron lavi y kanda apoyándose uno en el otro con sus uniformes rotos, sangrando de diferentes partes de sus cuerpos además de estar llenos de barro, detrás de ellos krory con miranda inconsciente en sus brazos, marie llevaba a cuestas un par de cuerpos inertes al igual que un también ml herido Lau Jimmy, y finalmente un gran grupo de buscadores que cargaban bolsas con cuerpos._

_El tac, tac, tac de un grupo de pasos advirtió que la recepción se acercaba, el primero en llegar era komui quien dejo pasar a sus lados al equipo medico mientras el se quedo mirando a los presentes, faltaban esas dos personas _

_-supervisor – lo llamo reever no con otra intención sino la de despertarlo para que atendiera la situación y nadie notara en el estado que habia caído_

_-generales- llamo komui acercándose al grupo de generales que e habia limitado solamente a Cross, kloud y triedoll, sus intenciones eran las de preguntar por "ellos" pero las palabras no salían por su boca y sin notarlo su mirada pregunto todo_

_- supervisor – kloud se animo a hablar mas no sabia como abordar el tema, no sabia como dar la noticia se encontraban en la misma situación triedoll y Cross_

_-¿son los únicos cuerpos rescatados? – pregunto seriamente _

_¿He?...si – contesto extrañada _

_- rápido que se preparen los cuerpos la ceremonia de honores se efectuara al amanecer, todos los demás que sean atendidas su heridas – después de dar las ordenes tomo marcha asía su oficina _

_-supervisor – llamo lavi que seguía sirviendo de apoyo para kanda y a su ves este le serbia de la misma manera a el _

_-lavi he dicho que a la enfermería – le reto sin mirarlo_

_-pero es que…_

_-¿así es tu interés en decirme lo evidente?- se notaba lo alterado que se notaba pero intentaba calmarse _

_- tómalo como quieras – dijo kanda y le indico a lavi que deberían de marcharse y así lo hicieron _

_-¿queriendo evitar la verdad supervisor?_

_-general Cross tanto ellos como yo sabíamos los riesgos de esa batalla_

_-se equivoca supervisor los riegos no son de esta batalla son de esta vida – corrigió Cross, komui no hizo ningún comentario ante que Cross tenia la razón- ¿estas consiente ahora yo soy el encargado de ella?_

_-lo se, ellos me digieran todo antes de marchar - Cross habia comenzado a alejarse de komui_

_-por cierto…esos tontos los buscaron por días a pesar de sus heridas _

_-gracias general – komui sabia que el mismo habia hecho por buscarlos pero no diría nada tratándose de el _

_-agradézcalo con una botella de champagne – continuo caminando- la quiero a primera hora en mi habitación antes que la rata de leverrier intente algo_

_-si – respondió komui _

_*********._

_Komui entra su oficina pesadamente se acerca a su escritorio y toma una fotografía de lenalee y allen el dia de su boda_

_-maldición – golpea con fuerza su escritorio – maldición ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué no regresaron? Si lo prometieron… ¿Qué no pensaron su hija?...Walker me prometiste que ella regresaría sana y salva – komui derrababa gruesas lagrimas_

_**Flash back**_

_-allen-kun, no puedo dejarlos ir simplemente – dijo komui muy cerio_

_-komui-san, ellos no acabaran de atacarnos hasta que no nos vean en la línea de fuego – expuso sus causas komui – no es el primer mensaje que dejan los noah que nos buscan a lenalee y mi_

_-pero no es como antes, ustedes ahora son padres y tiene que estar con su hija_

_-yo l ose, por eso tengo que pelear para protegerlas…a ambas, es suficiente con que yo baya_

_-¿realmente crees que lenalee no ira tras tuyo? – pregunto komui conociendo perfectamente a su hermana_

_-yo no permitiré que le pase nada a lenalee…pero aun así le diré que hace tiempo que arregle que seria de Amira si nos llegaba a pasar algo – la mirada de allen era inquebrantable como su decisión de asistir al campo de batalla- aun así le aseguro que lenalee regresara sana y salva_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-ambos dieron todo ese dia, por todos los que estábamos allí – dijo bookman y después le dio un sorbo a su té_

_-aun sabiendo eso…es difícil olvidar aquel dia y los que siguieron a ese_

-vamos, ¿no me dirás que ves a alguien mas en ella? –Road sostenía a Elio de sus mejillas desde tras de el para obligarlo a observar a l chica que estaba frente a el

Amira por su parte, se mantenía estática no sabia que hacer…temía a la reacción del chico al descubrir quien era ella, que la recordara. Elio la observaba y de repente su vista le engaño dejándole ver a alguien mas frente a el

¿-ma...estro?- pronto la alucinación de su vista se desvaneció dejándole ver las diferencias entre a quien creyó ver y quien realmente estaba frete a el ((claro además del sexo))

-Elio…yo...quise pero…es que

-a…-abrió ligeramente su boca deteniendo el intento de escusa de la peli castaña –a…Amira –pronuncio finalmente su nombre terminándola de reconocer, ella solo desvió la mirada dejando claro que realmente era ella

-así es ella, es tu princesita – Road susurraba al oído del chico – pero lo peor es que ella te a engañado, le mintió a su caballero, ya no es digna de tu confianza, se escondió todo este tiempo de ti – la mirada de Elio se torno perdida

-si –contesto aun mas perdido

-entonces, tienes que desacerté de ella, la gente a la que no se le puede tener confianza no debe vivir

-no debe vivir – repitió Elio dejando mas que sorprendida a Amira

-así es – lo soltó Road delicadamente

Elio se giro rápidamente no su inocencia activada atacándola, Road se alejo con algunos rasguños en su abdomen

-no deben vivir las personas que no son dignas de fiar – sonreía sínicamente mientras por su inocencia corrían unas escasas gotas de sangre de la noah

- maldito me engañaste – gruñía Road al ver sus heridas – pero me las pagaras este era mi vestido nuevo – y con un solo ademan aparecieron un ejercito de akumas nivel uno y dos, comandados por un akuma nivel 3 – veamos si pueden con esto

- no pierdas la calma – indico Elio a Amira que ya estaba junto a el

-Elio…

- Después arreglaremos lo nuestro

-entiendo – dijo ella cabizbaja pues sabia que el estaba molesto por ser engañado

-pero antes- llamo la atención de ambos- ese maldito ojo tuyo, será una molestia –sonríe psicopatamente – pero no eres tan fuerte como allen…tu eres incluso mas débil que la muñequita de tu madre…así que veamos que aras cuando cada 15 minutos se auto destruya uno de mis akumas – enseguida se alteraron los akumas ante lo dicho por Road

-¿Auto…destruido? - no entendía del todo, sentía un mal presentimiento que oprimía su corazón

-¿sabes que ocurre cuando un akuma se auto destruye? – Elio, el silencio de la chica le dio la repuesta –el maestro me lo dijo en una ocasión…cuando destruimos un akuma con las inocencia el alma que esta atada a la maquina es liberada pero cuando este de auto destruye…el ama es destruida

-claro allen mejor que nadie sabia eso –Road psicóticamente-¿ahora entiendes? ¿Qué eras con ese ojo que te permite ver el alma de los akumas? – Observa como la chica sostenía con fuerza su parche – aun que lo ocultes no podrás evitar ver lo inevitable

-no te lo permitiré! – Grito – no te lo permitiré mi padre siempre peleo por los humanos y por los akumas y lo are igual solo tengo que acabar con ellos en 15 minutos – sonrió sínicamente

- veamos si puedes – y dio la señal de ataque a sus akumas

Amira se lanzo en un ataque directo al primer akuma que se poso frente a ella, mas no logro estar dentro del campo de ataque de su inocencia cuando el akuma nivel 3la lanzo en sentido contrario de un solo golpe, Elio fue quien evitaría que se estrellara contra un árbol

- no…no permitiré que acabes solo por diversión con esas almas! – Grito soltándose del agarre de Elio mas este la volvió a sujetar –déjame! - ordeno

- ¿estas loca? Si atacas arbitrariamente no lograras nada – reto firmemente

-hablan demasiado – el akuma nivel tres dueño de un color verde metálico apareció repentinamente frete a ellos apenas dándoles el tiempo de saltar a las ramas de los arboles próximos en donde les esperaban los akumas nivel 1. Amira se giro rápidamente matando el que estaba tras suyo y lanzo una flecha asía donde se escondía el que pretendía atacar a Elio

-dos menos –susurro,

Mas no noto el aparecer del akuma nivel 3 sobre ella y con un solo golpe fue prácticamente enterrada viva

-Amira! –grito Elio que habia tenido que saltar al ataque de un grupo de akumas que le amenazaban con sus cañones, intento en ir a su ayuda mas un par de nivel dos se le interpusieron obligándolo a retroceder con sus rayos de hielo y fuego

-muere exorcista – cito un tercer akuma nivel dos lanzando una onda sonora que lo derribo de las ramas de los arboles y lo estrello a las faldas de un gran roble justo donde podía presenciar lo que ocurría con Amira, esta estaba en el suelo cubierta por una gran cantidad de tierra recolectada por el camino que el akuma la habia arrastrado, tocio un par de veces algo de sangre

-déjenlo ver el espectáculo – ordeno Road ante que los akumas se preparaban para atacar a Elio

Amira intento levantarse mas su brazo izquierdo se doblo haciéndola caer nuevamente

El grito de un akuma llamo la atención de todos

-aquí va el primero – rio Road

-3 lero~ ((no falta decir quien hace la cuenta ¿verdad? n.n))

-el primero… -susurro Elio

- 2 lero~

– Amira cierra los ojos! – grito pero fue demasiado tarde

-1 lero~

El akuma de nivel dos se destruyo frente a los ojos de Amira

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste….? –grito el alma perdiéndose en la infinidad

Amira se quedo estática, temblaba llena de terror, lloraba su ojo derecho lagrimas puras y cristalinas mientras que su ojo izquierdo derramaba oscuras lagrimas confundibles con la mismísima sangre

- terror, terror –canta Road alegremente – tu reacción fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –esto se pone divertido veamos que haces cuando los akumas se auto destruyan cada ves mas rápido – alteración total de los akumas – si te acabo ahora no tendré que preocuparme por ti mas tarde - aprese un reloj de arena a un lado de Road

El akuma nivel 3 le da una pada en el estomago a Amira doblándola de dolor, suficientemente como para que pudiese obligarla a mantenerse en el suelo pisándole la cabeza, lentamente empezó a colocar cada vez mas peso en ella, ella no sentía dolor alguno por e shock

-DEJALA! –grito Elio que –wind of peace – con un solo movimiento de su garra acabo con la mitad de los akumas que lo rodeaban en un radio de 3 metros y obligo al akuma nivel 3 alejarse de Amira, el se coloco como escudo entre ella y los akumas acabando uno tras otro con aquellos que se acercaban pero recibiendo directamente los ataques del akuma nivel 3

- si lo que quieres es morir te lo concederé, canción de la muerte – y de su boca salió un estruendoso grito en una onda de sonido visible para el ojo, Elio movió su garra para evitar recibir el ataque directamente pero aun así salió volando estrellándose contra un árbol al que es clavado por los conos de Road que le atravesaron piernas y brazos

-uno…mas-salió de los labios de Road y en ese momento un akuma mas se auto destruyo, provocando un segundo impacto emocional en Amira

-despierta! – Grito Elio intentando zafarse de los conos mas esto solo provocaba el aumento de la sangre que corría por sus extremidades – reacciona –grito nuevamente

-otro…mas – y un akuma mas se auto destruyo

-fueron exorcistas muy aburridos – se quejo el akuma nivel 3 –los matare de una buena vez

-cada dos minutos –pronuncio Road y dos akumas se auto destruyeron

-ya…yaaa paren por favor! – suplico Amira derramando lagrimas gruesas mientras sujetaba su cabeza –paren… tu fuiste humano por que matas? Pelea por salvarte dejamos ayudarte – dijo Amira al akuma nivel 3 quien se desconcertó por lo dicho

-yo….

-jamás podrás ayudar las almas de los akumas ablando- Road

-yo…no puedo… DEJAR DE MATAR! – y finalmente ataco con una segunda onda de sonido mortal

-Amiraaa….! –grito Elio y a pesar del daño que se haría logro zafarse de los conos y se interpuso en el ataque sosteniéndolo con gran dificultad sobre su inocencia

-E...Elio – pronuncio Amira extrañada por la determinación de Elio a pesar de sus heridas – "_no puedo permitir que Elio agá todo el esta muy mal…yo...yo de nuevo soy una carga para el" _- dejen...déjenos EN PAZ- una onda de luz blanca se expandió teniendo como epicentro a Amira y con forme se expandió acaba con los pocos akumas restantes y con el ataque del akuma nivel tres el cual escapa de la "salvación"

-acabo con todos – no podía creerlo Road – mátalos de una vez –ordeno Road a su último peón

-i señora...canción mortal – mando un ataque mas

-creo… que momo…se molestara mucho con nosotros – logro decir antes de caer desmayado

-ELIO –Amira lo sujeto y en el preciso momento en que el ataque del akuma acercaba a ellos un extraño resplandor negro aprecio frete a ellos

*********.

Ángel camina por los pasillos de la Black orden con la mirada baja buscando algo

-vamos King cachorrito travieso enserio ocupo esos medicamentos, si la jefa de enfermeras se entera ambos tendremos problemas – llamaba al bigel

"guau" ladro el cachorro indicándole su posición al chico y cuando este boteo a verlo el perro volvió a tomar el franco de medicamento entre sus fauces y se agazapo a manera de juego

-hey regresa –Ángel fue tras el can inocencia que habia ya comenzado de nuevo una carrera

*********.

-Amira, Amira, mí querida princesa despierta – la llamaba una hermosa voz, con gran dificultad pudo abrir los ojos y enfocar a nea frente a ella este le sonrió cautivadoramente

-nea ¿Dónde?

-estas en el arca…los traje aquí para salvarlos

-nea siento como si pudiera – extiende su mano asía el hombre y logra tocar su mejilla, al principio se sorprende pero después la acaricia nea cierra los ojos disfrutando de la acaricia

-yo… todo este tiempo me he ocultado como un ente sin cuerpo para poder estar contigo pero realmente puedo tomar forma física para protegerte – hace una pausa - lo lamento my lady…debí de haberte sacado de ese lugar antes…pero el arca se negaba a ayudarte – se excuso con triste mirada mientras removía la mano de la chica de su mejilla

- quien lo lamenta soy yo…te trate mal y solo estabas siendo como un nuevo papá con migo querías cuidarme y enseñarme el mundo…lo siento - comienza a llorar – nea pídele disculpas a Otto-san y okka-san por mi –comienza a cerrar sus ojos lentamente – no logre hacer nada bueno al regresar a la orden…aunque si me alegro de poder haber recuperado mis memorias

- las cosas aun no acaban my lady – susurro nea a su oído

*********.

Ángel se acerca al gran recibidor continuando con su tarea de recuperar sus analgésicos robados por King cuando ve al cachorro salir corriendo en sentido al suyo y sin el bote de pastillas por lo que decide entrar a ver que lo habia asustado para correr tan desesperadamente de allí ((n/a valiente perro inocencia xD))

-pero… ¿que es esto? – se pregunta al ver un enorme portal blanco en medio del recibidor con un numero en la parte superior del cual salieron Amira con un inconsciente y ensangrentado Elio a cuestas

-Colette, Elio – corrió a ellos alcanzando a sostener a la chica antes de que sus piernas cedieran al cansancio, lentamente despendio para permitirle tener sostén en el suelo y no en sus piernas

-Ángel… ayuda…a…Elio – alcanzo a pronunciar antes de cerrar sus ojos

-Colette – la llamo –alguien ayuda rápido –grito al aire – ayuda exorcistas lastimados – grito con todo el poder de sus pulmones -pero ¿que les ocurrió? – miro el extraño portal por el cual habían llegado – y ¿Qué es esto?

**Continuara…**

Huff creí que no acabaría…bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews y que todos tengan un gran dia


	7. SUEÑO Y ADIOS

_**Hola ha todos espero que hayan tenido una gran semana y si no pues aquí el capi que los animara o por lo menos eso espero n.n**_

_**El capi anterior vimos una batalla entre Road y el equipo de Elio y Amira los cuales resultaron muy mal heridos ahora veamos que será de ellos después de su encuentro con la noe del sueño.**_

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Flash back_

-dialogo

"_**nea diálogos"**_

_*****sueño y Adios *****_

-¿Cómo se encuentran?

- el joven Miller mejora rápidamente todo gracias a la trasfusión de sangre que le proporciono el general kanda - comenzó a dar su informe el doctor encargado de la orden un hombre joven de cabellera negra y almendrada mirada, llevaba una bata de laboratorio un poco mas corta que la de komui

-resulto ser bastante bueno el que fuesen del mismo tipo de sangre -mascullo komui y después espero en silencio el resto del reporte

-me temo que la señorita Black a pesar de tener heridas de menor gravedad que las del joven su estado es mucho mas delicado, según a los estudios tubo un trauma que probablemente sea el causante de su coma. El joven Arza se presto como sujeto de pruebas para asegurar que las habilidades del joven Mark con su inocencia sanadora eran lo suficientemente buenas para tratarlos

-¿Qué arrojo los resultados?

- fueron resultados muy buenos – le entrega una carpeta con informes – gracias a la ayuda del joven Mark la recuperación de ambos se redujo considerablemente, a este paso el joven Miller estará bien para finalizar la semana pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la señorita de la cual solo podemos esperar que despierte

-entiendo

-papá….

El ruido que provenía del pasillo llamo la atención de ambos por lo que asomaron sus cabezas para saber que era lo que ocurría.

La escena que se efectuaba en el pasillo aledaño al de la oficina de komui era el de un lavi cargado con una gran cantidad de papeles y libros y detrás de el, una aparentemente molesta momo

- por que dime por que – reclamaba - ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verlos? Quiero verlos saber que están bien

- entiéndelo momo ellos ocupan descanso ¿crees que están en situación de escuchar tus reclamos por llegar mal heridos? – pregunto frio lavi con la intención de darle una lección a su hija

- no logro entenderlo yo lo hago por que me preocupo, además, solo quiero verlos no entiendo que no me dejen ni acercarme a la enfermería, esto es irracional el que me oculten completamente que ocurre y tampoco quieres decirme nada sobre ese hombre al que haces caso de todo

- la única irracionalidad aquí eres tu que estas haciendo un berrinche de una niñata mimada – reto con una voz aun mas severa para después girarse y seguir con su camino – creí que habia echo bien en la manera que te eduque pero veo que me e equivocado completamente – las palabras dejaron anonadada a la niña

- ¿enserio? ¿ENSERIO TE ARREPIENTES DE HABERME ADOPTADO? –grito con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le permitieron y después se marcho corriendo, lavi solo se quedo estático en ese lugar

- yo nunca dije tal cosa –susurro y siguió su camino

*********.

En un mundo sin un fin aparente, de negros suelos y cielos excluyendo aquellas partes propias de pequeños paisajes sacados de estampillas postales, pasando desde praderas floreadas asta una gran mansión pasando por un castillo de gótica arquitectura.

En lo mas alto de una colina rodeada de flores bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol probada por un inexistente sol, se encontraba Amira recargada en el tronco del árbol portaba un encantador vestido blanco con encajes de un verde agua deslumbrante, de fino corte y exquisitas sedas, en sus piernas un caballero de negra cabellera, deslumbrante semblante descansaba mientras ella acaricia su cabello, portaba un traje blanco con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y sin saco o corbata.

-a sido muy cansado para ti lo que as echo para salvar nuestra vida, así que descansa que nada malo pasara mientras yo este aquí a tu lado mi querido nea – pronuncio sin cesar las carisias

-my lady ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – por fin hablo mas no abrió los ojos, ni hizo algún movimiento ajeno al de sus labios

-no tienes por que pedir permiso, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras –pronuncio ella sin saber que tanto significado tenia lo que decía

-my lady…Amira ¿estas feliz? – pregunto al tiempo que abría sus ojos y tomaba la mano de la chica para detener las carisias, la pregunta desconcertó a la chica por un momento pero después contesto segura de si

-lo estoy

-no –negó tiempo que se enderezaba sin soltar la mano de la chica -¿estas feliz con lo que he hecho? El haberme interpuesto en aquel momento y después de eso… - fue detenido por el dedo índice de la mano libre de la chica

-todo esta bien y lo que mas me hace feliz es estar aquí, en este mundo exclusivo en el que desearía poder quedarme por siempre –la manera en que gesticulaba su comentario provoco que nea se levantara y después la ayudara a ella a hacer lo mismo

-así será si lo deseas

-¿enserio?–pregunto entusiasmada

-si, todo lo que te haga feliz - respondió

-nea ahora quiero r allí – pronuncio ella mientras señala el lejano escenario de una mansión inglesa de blanca fachada iluminada por altos faroles

-lo que desee my lady – respondió nea mientras hacia una reverencia y tomaba a la chica a forma de comenzar un vals

*********.

Elio esperaba en silencio mientras la jefa de enfermeras terminaba de revisar el avance de sus heridas, por una extraña razón sentía que la herida que creía haber cerrado asía mucho tiempo se habia vuelto a abrir y que ahora era mucho mas profunda que la ultima vez

"_¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué a mi? Yo que te jure lealtad… ¿acaso aun no soy lo suficientemente bueno como par a que confiaras en rebelarme tu regreso? Aunque fuera así me hubiera gustado que confiaras un poco en mi por lo menos lo suficiente como para que creyeras que guardaría el secreto"_

-ya sanaron sus heridas- el comentario de la jefa de enfermeras provoco que el saliera de sus pensamientos, la observo dándole a entender que no habia escuchado mas que ese comentario temiendo que hubiese habido algún otro que le antecediera – las heridas de la señorita sanaron ase ya dos semanas así que no tienes por que preocuparte por ella

- no lo asía – pronuncio este evitando la acusadora mirada de la mujer

Así pues se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y ambos interlocutores giraron su vista para ver quien era el que entraba a la habitación

- supervisor, el se encuentra bien pero me temo que sigue habiendo problemas con el consumo de las vitaminas – pronuncio siniestramente poniendo azul a Elio

-gracias, dígame ¿hay alguna causa que podamos usar para mantenerlo aquí? – pregunto komui

-las buscare para usted

-de nuevo gracias – y la jefa de enfermeras salió de la habitación

-¿permanecer aquí? ¿Qué es lo que oculta supervisor komui? –pregunto Elio con mira firme pero falta de autoridad como la de komui

- si ciertas personas se enteran que tu situación mejora lo suficiente como para dejar de estar bajo los ojos de los doctores habrá gran cantidad problemas tanto como para ti como para mi – explico komui mientras jalaba usa silla para sentarse frente al chico. Después se hizo un silencio incomodo

-¿usted sabia todo verdad? – Pregunto rompiendo el silencio, el semblante de komui se suavizo dando la respuesta que esperaba a Elio – supongo que también los generales ¿no? – Komui asintió – así que yo era el único que lo desconocía –guardo un remordedor silencio

- ella perdió sus memorias – comenzó ha explicar komui – mejor dicho sus memorias fueron selladas, ella no me recordaba cuando llego aquí, todo era nuevo…la orden, la inocencia, tu, yo…todos, con el tiempo fue recobrando la consensa de quien era, pero así como sus recuerdos le decían que esas personas habían estado allí siempre, su razón no le permitía confiar…no asta que sus nuevas experiencias se lo permitieran

Eso dejo impresionado a Elio

-entonces

**Flash back**

_Camina por los pasillos de la orden rumbo a su cuarto, después de haber logrado sacar a momo de la cafetería con mucho problema quería darse una ducha y dormir asta que alguien pidiera por su presencia cosa que realmente esperaba no pasara para poder dormir toda la tarde._

_-hola – se limito a saludar a desgana a la persona que le daba la espalda que al parecer acaba de salir de la habitación de aun lado de la suya, ni siquiera lo vio bien solo saludo intentando ser cortes_

_- ¿Black? ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto el dueño de una voz masculina bastante cautivadora, reconoció la voz así que se giro _

_- Elio-san, pues esta es mi habitación – le respondió sin ningún iteres de ser grosera, mas pareció que le habia dicho el peor de los insultos, el rostro del chico mostraba bastante enojo_

_- no te bureles de mi, esa no puede ser tu habitación – se detuvo al ver que la chica levantaba una ceja de una manera interrogativa bastante amenazadora – este piso solo es para exorcistas veteranos y para los mas importantes de la sección científica – justifico su manera de ser _

_- pues en tal caso ni siquiera tu tendrías que estar aquí, que yo sepa no eres un veterano, ni un científico importante – contesto ofendida- y para tu información esta SI es MI habitación – le mostro la llave que habría la habitación_

_- eso es imposible, tu no puedes tener esa habitación esa era la habitación de mi maestro, nadie mas que el la puede tener – estaba enojado gritaba sus razones, Amira se mostro impresionada del por que del actuar del chico – no puede ser que te dieran esta habitación ¿Qué as echo para que te la den? ¿Soborno, seducción? Es de esperarse de una noble mimada – concluyo altanero, provocando el enojo de la chica _

_-¿como te atreves? Yo no e echo nada para que me den esta habitación. No me e robado la llave ni seducido, no sobornado a nadie, y as el favor de conocer a las personas antes de hablar mal de ellas – su mirada lo fulmina _

_- no me es necesario conocer a una niñata engreída que a vivido toda su vida en un palacio y que_ no conoce como es realmente la vida

_- tu no sabes como es realmente la vida de lo s demás así que no hables _

_- yo no me callare ante una niñata como tu – tomo su parche _

_- no te atrevas – gruño la amenaza _

_- una niñata que cree que con un parche podrá encajar en un mundo ajeno a ella, estoy seguro que ni siquiera tienes mal el ojo – le arranco el parche Amira mantuvo su ojo cerrado –o sigas con tu farsa puedes abrir el ojo no le diré a nadie que relámete tienes la vista bien _

_- me hartan las personas que creen que todo el tiempo tienen la razón, que piensan que todo lo que ellos hacen esta bien y felicidades te ganaste el premio del primer lugar , aprendiz engreído – le arranco el parche de la mano – quien diría que aquella explosión del sector 3 de científicos te afectaría al punto detener que acomodarte en cualquier habitación, escuche que solo 4 habitaciones fueron destruidas que mala suerte – su sarcasmo ería como la puñalada de una daga recién afilada, apretó la dentadura y los puños mas al verla darle la espalda le pareció ve a alguien mas _

_- maestro – susurro relajándose inconscientemente_

_- as el favor de no causarme problemas mientras seas mi vecino – estaba ya con la puerta de su habitación abierta y lo miro con ambos ojos abiertos, el apenas alcanzo a ver la marca del pentaculo de su ojo. Y entro a su habitación _

**Fin Del flash back**

-si…yo...no

**Flash back**

– _lo que me gustaría saber es por que estamos en tu camarote_

_-bien, si prefieres regresar al tuyo, y enfrentarte al mar de hormonas que ronda el barco en tu busca adelante no te detengo no supe ni por que rayos te salve – ase un puchero se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda_

_-oye no t e...no te pongas así…oye mírame...hey – le pedía algo preocupado principalmente por como tratar a la chica_

_**Flash back**_

_-oigan chicas - Elio retrocedía de un grupo de féminas que lo rodeaban, todas pidiéndole desde una comida asta asistir al baile de esa misma noche con ellas,_

_-Elioooo! – aparece Amira justo detrás del grupo de féminas y en un gran salto las brinca a todas calendo en brazos de Elio – te estaba buscando, vamos, prometiste que estaría conmigo todo el viaje – lo abraza y después se lo lleva y en la primera oportunidad corrieron rumbo a la habitación de la chica pues la de el ya habia sido localizada por las chicas del barco_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Las mejillas de Elio se incendiaron ante el recuerdo, de que ella se hubiera echo pasar por su novia para sacarlo de semejante situación_

_- lo siento – Amira se giro para verlo – siento, no quise molestarte y si te agradezco la ayuda – dijo casi en un susurro y evitando la mirada de la chica_

_-perdonado – le contesto con una sonrisa – peor hay que ver como te regresamos a tu camarote que ni creas que te quedaras aquí_

**Fin del flash back**

-si yo hubiera sido mejor persona con ella desde un principio

-solo puedo decirte que este no es un lugar seguro para ella y pronto se volverá aun mas inseguro – se levanto de la silla y le sonrió – descansa ocupas estar lo mejo r posible par a cuando llegue la oportunidad - abrió la puerta pero se detuvo antes de marcharse – no salgas de aquí pro nada del mundo – ordeno antes de marcharse definitivamente

*********.

-¿y bien?

-sigue insistiendo con su historia sobre que ellos ya se encontraban en ese lugar cuando el llego –link daba su informe a leverrier – se investigo la área y no hay rastro alguno de sangre exento el charco de sangre a la mitad del recibidor

-algo ilógico – dijo leverrier para si permitiéndole a link continuar su reporte

- debido a que la posibilidad de llegar con heridas como esas desde Italia es imposible, busque indicios batalla en las cercanías…ningún resultado positivo, tampoco encontré registro de compra de un boleto de tren o de barco a nombre de la orden o de algunos de los dos

-eso solo reduce su llegada a la orden a una sola opción – leverrier levanta del ajedrez que tenia en frente, la pieza del alfil negro y la coloca de manera que da jaque a la dama blanca – por fin te encontré y ahora no podrás salir...fue un gran error querer jugar en el campo enemigo

*********.

-momo – llamo ángel al tiempo que golpeaba la lamina de madera – momo boy a entrar –advirtió ante no escuchar alguna respuestas, adelanto su mano al pomo del a puerta al no escuchar alguna negativa.

Entro a la habitación cautelosamente no quería ser un intruso ni nada por el estilo, se encontró con la pequeña sentada en el suelo a justo debajo de la pequeña ventana que daba a un encantador laguito que se había formado a causa de un incidente con uno de los inventos de la sección científica. Se agacho para poder verla a los ojos, ojos que se veían perdidos y sin vida

-¿estas bien pequeña? – pregunto mas por acercarse a ella que por otra causa ya que era evidente su malestar

Lo miro y con dificultad articulo el nombre del chico, el solo asintió antes de abrazarla con excesiva delicadeza

-tranquila, todo esta bien, ahora todos estamos alterados pero pronto pasara…todo pasara entes de que te percates – reconforto, pronunciando lo ultimo al tiempo que separaba de el a la pequeña pelirroja de el y la cargaba con un solo brazo para colocarla en su cama con gran delicadeza ella permaneció sentada sobre su lecho observando como el se aproximo a su tocador y de el tomo sus clásicas bolitas para el cabello de color blanco y un cepillo antes de regresar a donde ella – las niñas se ben mucho mas lindas cuando su cabello esta en orden – dijo mientras sesentava en la cama de manera que podía peinar su cabello desde atrás

-el…el general también solía peinarme – pronuncio con voz débil y avergonzada

-¿el general? ¿Te refieres a tu padre? –Río un poco si recuerdo como a veces aprecias con tus dos colitas chuecas y la general nine o yami-san las arreglaban – comento entusiasmado pero sintió una ligera tensión en la pelirroja – el siempre intento ser un gran padre…ni un exorcista o un bookman están entrenados para criar un niño, así que creo que a pesar de todo – se levanto ante haber terminado su tarea de arreglar el cabello de la chica – el hizo un gran trabajo, ¿te digo un secreto? – Miro a la niña quien ladeo su cabeza forma de duda – a mi me hubiera gustado tener un padre como el tuyo

-pero ángel tu eres… -fue detenida por el dedo de el chico que sello sus labios

-no lo soy ya mas...eso es un pasado lejano yo deje de ser esa persona hace mucho tiempo – la explicación a la información que ella estaba apunto de recordar, tenia un doble sentido que fue captado por la niña quien enseguida recupero su vivida mirada

- yo deje de ser momo, para convertirme en momo bookman? –pregunto para afirmar su pensamiento ángel asintió y a la pequeña le salió una sonrisa vigorosa - ¿tu los viste? ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Realmente están tan mal para que los hayan aislado?

-ángel rio de felicidad al ver a la chica tan interesada por sus dos amigos

-no te preocupes seguro ellos pidieron estar aislados para no tener que escuchar tus reclamos por las heridas – burlo un poco

-oye yo no ego reclamos – inflo sus cachetes y cruzo sus brazos en un fingido enojo

Si lo eres – con sus dedos índices apachurro los cachetitos rosados sacándoles el aire

Y así ángel siguieron jugando con momo para sacarle el mal recuerdo de sus amigos heridos, del os cueles habia tenido que mentir sobre su estado

*********.

Una bella melodía tocada por una caja musical de tamaño colosal les serbia de vals a la pareja que bailaba felizmente al centro del gran salón.

Amira habia recogido su cabello con una peineta de dorado material e incrustaciones de diamantes que hacían juego con sus aretes, collar y brazalete el cual llevaba sobre unos largos guantes blancos .Nea habia arreglado su traje blanco colocándose el saco y un pañuelo a manera de corbata ((sabrán que antes el pañuelo que llevaban al cuello se llamaba corbata –claro en otro idioma- pero aun así lo escribo de esta manera para que me entiendan))del mismo tono verde agua que el vestido de ella además de llevar un pequeño pañuelo en la bolsa del saco del mismo color.

-nea – pronuncio bajito el nombre de su pareja de baile, el clavo sus oscuras orbes en la de ella intentando buscar la pregunta que formularía para ya tener una respuesta - ¿Qué crees que pase si yo no regreso? – soltó la pregunta y el sonrió

- ¿en realidad eso deseas? – respondió a la pregunta con otra

-digo, todos estaban mejor antes de que yo apreciara, creo que seria mejor desparecer y así ellos podrían recuperarse sin tener que cargar con migo

- no eres una carga – aseguro nea levantándola del suelo para así continuar con la pieza

-si lo dice quien me esta "haciendo bailar" no suena convincente-intento reír pero su risa sonó falsa y acartonada

La música seso y el baile también Nea bajo lentamente a Amira asta que sus pies tocaran el suelo

-are lo que pidas, solo recuerda que seria olvidarte de ellos

Alrededor de nea aprecio una mariposa de color blanco y morado que hizo un curioso vuelo frente a Amira una serie de espirales horizontales semejantes a un enorme ejercicio de caligrafía en cada espiral aprecia la imagen de alguien dueño de un sentimiento de afecto propinado pro la castaña. El primero fue Cross, después kanda, lavi, allen y lenalee compartieron el mismo espiral, komui, momo, ángel, Jerry, yami y en el ultimo Elio, se acerco al espiral y quiso tocar los rostros como si fuesen seres tangibles en ese mundo inexistente en el que estaba, lentamente su mirada se volvió triste y guardo silencio unos minutos para después romper la ilusión con un solo movimiento de su mano

-estoy decidida – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos permitiendo ver la verdad de su decisión

-entonces así será – se inclino frente a ella y beso su mano

Todo a su alrededor se destruyo como si hubiese sido echo de cristal, y como si se tratara de una onda se extendió destruyendo todo a su paso incluso la pequeña colina en la que habían estado antes, ella observaba algo atemorizada, pero cuando regreso su vista a nea que aun continuaba con sus labios sobre su mano le inundo un sentimiento de paso y ese fue el detonante de una segunda onda que se extendió a su alrededor, primero un piso de mármol bajo sus pies y con forme se levantaba un juego de paredes a su alrededor lograba divisar un jardín y en los limites de este un bosque y sobre las copas de los arboles apenas visibles por el muro que se levantaba tejados de diferentes colores, finalmente todo fue sellado al terminar de formarse un techo con un enorme candelabro sobre ella, nea se levanto dejándola libre, ella enseguida corrió a la ventana mas cercana que le permitió ver una fuente con una figura de un cisne que dejaba caer agua de su pico rodeada de rosas…un jardín espectacular, cuando se giro observo que nea llevaba un traje nuevo sin abandonar la temática del color blanco y verde agua además de que estaba rodeado de mayordomos y doncellas, se observo a si misma y noto que su vestido también habia cambiado ya no llevaba el vestido recto de caída sino uno mas ampón digno de princesa de cuento

-bienvenida lady Walker - pronunciaron todos al unisonó asiendo una caravana

-¿gente? – articulo impresionada

- aquí existirá todo lo que tu quieras, y también dejara de existir lo que no sea de tu agrado – informo nea y Amira sonrió

-ahora todos estarán mucho mejor….

**Continuara…**

_**Pues este capi resulto un poco corto pero creí que debía de acabarlo con esta frase me pareció encantador n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews n.n**_


	8. PELIGRO INMINETE

_**Hola, siento el retraso están en todo el derecho de querer acabar con mi vida y lo entiendo espero que el capi compense mi falta.**_

_**En el pasado vimos la peculiar decisión de Amira sobre quedarse en su mundo de sueños junto con nea ¿Cómo les ira con eso?**_

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Flash back_

-dialogo

_*****peligro inminente*****_

Elio estaba tirado en su camilla mirando el techo con tanto interés que cualquiera hubiese creído que este tenia alguna relevancia impresionante

"_- e estado aquí dos semanas encarcelado...me pregunto ahora con que escusa me mantienen en cuidados intensivos "_

-Amira…-susurro – ojala y estes mejor que yo – cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco mas, ya que en su situación de "supuesto" enfermo

*********.

Los comerciantes pregonaban incitando la compra de sus productos, las personas se detenían a saludarse mutuamente en medio del camino en variadas ocasiones interrumpiendo el flujo de las personas

-my lady espéreme por favor – llamaba una joven de cabellera rubia y mirada verde que corría atrás de su ama

- Stella, llevaremos unas de estas – informo una joven casi 10 años menor que ella, de cabellera castaña y mirada gris con una manzana de un hermoso color rojo en manos

-yes, my lady – se apresuro a contestar mientras pagaba las manzanas que su ama acababa de tomar del puesto

- es increíble que incluso exista un pueblo, supongo que seria egoísta pensar en un mundo que solo existiese yo

Amira habia salido de su lujosa mansión llevando como única compañía la despistada doncella que nea le habia dado como dama de compañía, "anda y ve tu mundo júzgalo y cámbialo a tu favor" eso era lo que el le habia dicho y ahora que lo veía, era un mundo amplio y hermoso lleno de felicidad pero también existía la pobreza y abstinencia_ "lo necesario para el equilibrio" _ese era el pensamiento de Amira después de ver marchar un grupo de pequeños niños con la mitad de las manzanas que acababa de comprar para finalmente sentarse a disfrutar la suave brisa en una pequeña plaza

-señorita le agradecería que abandonara su insistencia en dejarme rezagada – pidió la doncella sentándose a un lado de la chica

Stella todo es tu culpa por ser tan lenta – sentencio la menor cuando noto lo dos esféricos naranja en las manos de su nueva "amiga"- ¿y esas mandarinas?

Oh, estas – las levanto a la vista de la interrogante – me las a dado una de las madres de los niños de hace rato, dijo que como agradecimiento por la bondad de mi señorita

-pero por que las as aceptado se ven que están mucho mejor que las manzanas que nosotras les hemos dado eso no es justo – recrimino

Lo siento pero la señora las a tomado de su propio puesto además de que insistió – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras cada vez bajaba mas la voz

-su propio puesto – en ese momento recordó como habían pasado por un puesto repleto de relucientes mandarina–ok mas pecado es no aceptarlas – dijo al tiempo que ya comenzaba a pelar una de las mandarinas para saborearla

-están muy dulces – celebro Stella y Amira se echo el primer gajo a la boca concordando con lo citado por su acompañante

-realmente dulces

_**Flash back**_

_Están Amira y momo sentadas enfrente del a puerta de la Black orden conversando alegremente cuando un misil golpeo la cabeza de Amira obligándola a caer de espaldas_

_-Colette onee-san – llamo preocupada momo_

_-hay, hay – se quejo Amira mientras se sobaba la frente en donde estaba mas que marcada la zona afectada_

_-nunca creí que tuvieras tan malos reflejos – la voz familiar hizo que Amira se levantara para poder ver al culpable_

_Elio y ángel estaban frente de ambas con una carga de mandarinas en las manos_

_- Eres realmente un moustro Elio – aseguro ángel mientras se acercaba a las chicas dejando su parte del cargamento en el suelo para ver la circular marca en la frente de la oji gris -¿te duele mucho? – pregunto con notoria preocupación mientras removía las manos de la chica de su frente_

_-solo un poco –aseguro_

_-PERO QUE RAYOS HACES! – Elio reacciono de una manera muy poco usual al ver que Ángel besaba la frente de la chica _

_-¿Ángel?_

_-¿mejor? – pregunto el al separarse de ella quien solo atino a asentir – y tu – se giro a Elio quien estaba notoriamente molesto – no es muy inteligente de tu parte darle a tu enemigo una oportunidad _

_-cuantas veces e de decirte que no somos enemigos de ningún tipo_

_- que genial dos chicos peleando por ti – momo llena de ilusión comía ya una de las mandarinas_

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_-aquellas también estaban realmente dulces – pensó Amira mientras comía su mandarina maquinalmente, y después sacudió su cabeza para sacar los pensamientos de ella – no puedo…ya lo he decidido...no me puedo arrepentir"_

*********.

- mi nombre es Momo Bookman es un gusto conocerle – dijo con una reverencia

- yo no tengo nombre pero puedes llamarme bookman solamente – respondió el saludo

- ha? Si – se apresuro a responder, estaba nerviosa después de todo estaba frete al maestro de su "padre y maestro"

-espero que este estúpido no te haya echo pasar malos ratos – bookman estaba sentado sobre lavi

-hoye viejo si pesas – se queja lavi

- no se preocupe papá a sido alguien muy importante para mi y gracias a el tengo una segunda oportunidad

-entonces veamos que tanto te a enseñado –deja caer una enorme libro sobre la mano de lavi que buscaba el alfiler que acaba de divisar en el suelo – ese será tu examen, para ver que tanto se te a quitado lo inútil –sentencio bookman

-jejeje – Momo reía nerviosamente por la escena

*********.

-bienvenida de vuelta – entonaron a coro toda la servidumbre cuando entro a la mansión

-¿donde esta nea? – pregunto al mayordomo

-el señor se encuentra en la biblioteca, pidió que no se le molestara asta que la señorita regresara

- no ase falta yo misma anunciare mi regreso – indico – señora potts ((no me resistí lo siento n.n)) ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la cena?

- estará lista en un momento – aseguro la mujer de canosa cabellera y regordeta figura

-perfecto –le sonrió, se giro tomo una de las manzanas que cargaba Stella y después comenzó a caminar a donde la biblioteca – que el resto las hagan una tarta o cualquier postre

- si señorita

Entro a la enorme biblioteca de paredes tapizadas de libros, en la pared principal una chimenea en una de las esquinas un reloj de finas maderas, al centro una pequeña salita roja y frente a la chimenea apagada un sillón rojo de terciopelo lugar de escaso de nea

-veo que regresaste – bajo el libro que leía - ¿te gusto el pueblo?

- mucho -contesto sincera mientras se sesentava en el brazo del sillón y le presentaba la manzana que nea recibe con gusto

- me alegro – le da una mordida a la manzana – as echo una exquisita selección de libros – felicito – ella observo el libro en sus manos y como habia algunos otros a su alrededor

-¿ya te has leído todos? – pregunto impresionada

-solo he dejado unos cuantos – señala los que están sobre una pequeña mesita, Amira rio un poco

La puerta se abrió y entro una doncella de cabellera rojiza

-la cena esta cérvida –anuncio, y nea se levanto de su sillón y le ofreció el brazo a Amira para caminar juntos asta el comedor

Un comer rectangular de un considerable tamaño y de un lujo segador, un enorme candelabro de cristal cortado justo al centro de la habitación, además de una vista perfecta de la noche proporcionada por la pared que fue sustituida por una puerta de cristal corrediza que daba a un pequeño balcón, nea recorrió la silla para que Amira tomara asiento y así pues un mayordomo hizo lo mismo para el, la sopa ,la entrada, la carne, el pato fuerte…todo era de un gusto exquisito manjar de dioses…si esa era la única manera de describir lo que ambos saboreaban, deliciosos sabores que juntos provocaban explosiones de sabor en sus bosas aguándolas lentamente y provocando traviesos sonrojos en sus mejillas. Al final ¿Qué se puede esperar en la mesa de dos nobles?

*********.

Yami observaba la oscuridad de la noche por la pequeña ventanita de su habitación de trabajo, realmente habia estado ordenando los royos de tela pero al pasar por la ventana no pudo evitar perderse entre sus pensamientos y la infinidad de la noche

-a ese paso te quedaras dormida hay parada –una ronca voz la hizo girarse a la puerta

-yuu

El espadachín se encamino asía ella con una charola de comida que coloco sobre la mesa inusualmente libre

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto sin mirarla

- pues estaba arreglando un poco para ver si aparecía mi…

-NO, me refiero a ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo que no vas a comer o dar tus tontos paseos matutinos? ni siquiera vas detrás de mi exigiéndome matrimonio ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene todo el tiempo aquí encerrada? – interrumpió desesperado

-pensar – contesto apaciblemente – pensar en mi en ti en nosotros, también en ellos y lo que prepara el futuro, también me he estado preparando para lo que esta próximo

-todo es por que "debes" o ¿por que quieres hacerlo? – pregunto sin mirarla aun

- por ambas es parte de mi es mi deber pero lo hago por que es mi placer cumplir con el

- eso es suficiente – dijo para cortar el tema que comenzaba a incomodarle a el – come de una vez

- si – le sonrió y se sentó a comer –yuu – lo llamo y el enseguida la miro en forma de respuesta - ¿todo esta bien? - la pregunta enseguida fue comprendida por el

-el crio esta muy bien cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que sale por las noches pero que se le hará si esta todo el dia encerrado y…

-ella sigue en coma –completo la frase que parecía dolerle al pelinegro – yuu ¿crees que es mejor que permanezca hace? – pregunto con un notorio tono de preocupación acentuado por la preocupada mirada

-no lo se – desvió la mirada intentando disimular su preocupación

********* .

La cena termino y después un acogedor momento de lectura junto a la chimenea.

_En verano era fácil pasar de un salto a la casa del otro, pero en invierno había que bajar y subir muchas escaleras, y además nevaba copiosamente en la calle. Es un enjambre de abejas blancas - decía la abuela, que era muy viejecita. _

_-¿Tienen también una reina? -preguntó un día el chiquillo, pues sabía que las abejas de verdad la tienen. _

_-¡Claro que sí! -respondió la abuela_

Leía Amira en voz alta sentada frete a l chimenea en el suelo con su vestido extendido a su alrededor, mientras nea le escuchaba atento disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té.

"_mi única misión era la de protegerte y estar a tu lado, pero jamás creí que pudiera convertirse en algo tan satisfactorio, tal vez si el resto hubiera sido como es ella nunca hubiera…les hubiera traicionado…no…definitivamente les hubiera traicionado, porque, porque estaba destinado a conocerla"_

Nea dirigió su mirada a donde ella, le extraño que hubiese dejado de leer tan repentinamente, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al verla dormir con aquel libro de encuadernado rojo y dorado en sus manos

-si estabas cansada solo debiste de haberlo dicho y hubiéramos parado – dejo su té a un lado y se agacho para retirar el libro de las manos de la chica, lo dejo junto a su té y después cargo la muy dormida Amira

"_es curioso decirlo pero es mas pesada de lo que parece"_

Salió de la biblioteca con ella en brazos y se encontró con el jefe de mayordomos

-señor…enseguida llamo a Stella para que prepare lo necesario – salió corriendo en busca de la doncella para que asistiera a Amira

Nea subió las largas escaleras al segundo piso en donde se encontraban las habitaciones y tal como era de esperar de la peculiar servidumbre con la que contaba la joven Stella ya se encontraba esperándole junto a la puerta de la habitación de Amira, la abrió paraqué nea entrara y después rápidamente se adelanto a acomodar la ropa de cama para que Nea pudiera recostar a Amira

-encárgate del resto – indico nea, mientras retiraba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de la chica

Cuando se alejo de ella sintió un tirón de su ropa y enseguida giro la vista a ella que lo tomaba con gran fuerza, sus ojos eran ligeramente llorosos

-tengo miedo…tengo miedo - pronuncio silenciosamente, Stella se retiro en silencio sabiendo que sobraba en aquella escena – veo rostros oigo boses de gente que no recuerdo, mi mente no los recuerda pero mi corazón si, yo no se quienes son, tengo miedo de olvidarte a ti también no te vallas – pidió derramando cada vez mas lagrimas

Nea estaba impresionado de esa revelación

"_no es raro que te sientas así"_

-yo seré el único que no desaparezca de tu lado – pronuncio con su sonrisa digna de un príncipe y le acaricio la frete como se le acaricia a una niña pequeña

- ¿por que? Mascullo con problema y nea le acaricio una vez mas indicándole silencio

- la razón no importa si deseas seguir llevando esta vida –explico – Amira ¿deseas seguir para siempre en este mundo? – ella solo pudo asentir y tomar aun mas fuerte la mano de nea que sostenía desde hacia ya algo de tiempo

-yo…yo soy feliz cuando nea esta con migo y quiero estar así siempre junto a el - dijo con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al notar que la mirada de su interlocutor se encontraba perdida en la nada - ¿nea?

-siento romper una promesa tan rápido – le sonrió tristemente se acerco a su oído – prometo que cumpliré la siguiente cosa que me pidas sin importar que – le susurro –lo siento

-co...mo? – alcanzo a pronunciar entrecortada antes de que nea le indujera al sueño

*********.

Abrió los ojos de una sola vez encontrando frente a ella el filo de una daga que amenazaba con tomar su vida.

*********.

No era la primera noche que salía dela zona de enfermería durante la noche para poder estirar las piernas y sentirse un poco mas libre, se sentía como una ave enjaulada en aquel cuarto de la enfermería,

"_me pregunto como estará…han pasado ya casi tres semanas y aun no me dicen nada de su estado, ojala y estés bien Amira Hime"_

Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto el extraño ser redondo de color dorado que volaba a su encontró y que se estamparía contra su frente

-hay ¿pero que fue eso? – pregunta encontrando como caía frete a sus ojos el "objeto" contra el que habia chocado alcanzándolo a tomar antes de que cayera al suelo así pudiendo ver con claridad que era

-¿timcampy?- reconoció al golem dorado que después del golpe se recupero y comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor-timcampy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta el maestro? ¿El regreso? Llévame con el –todo lo soltó con una sola bocanada de air por lo que al concluir se encontraba algo agitado mientras que el golem comenzó a volar por los pasillos a manera de guía para el chico que no dudo en correr tras suyo

********.

-¿Qué te ocurre yuu? Siempre te estas quejando cuando te toca la guardia conmigo – pregunto lavi al ver tan cayado al espadachín

- ahora no estoy de humor – fue lo único que le dijo y continuo con su caminata

- jajaja – rio forzadamente para relajar la atmosfera – si creo que ahora es mejor tener la guardia ha estar en nuestras habitaciones sin poder dormir – en eso choco con la espalda de kanda – oye aunque sea avisa que te detienes – lavi levanto la mirada y alcanzo ha ver una larga colita dorada desaparecer por el pasillo adyacente y poco después vieron pasar a Elio correr tras de ello, ni siquiera se miraron para saber que aria el otro y emprendieron carrera tras de la escena que acaban de presenciar

*********.

Se tardo medio segundo para reaccionar, lanzo la sabana que la cubría contra su agresor el cual enseguida retrocedió y dando un giro logro parar se la cama con gran dificultad y enterrándose dolorosamente la intravenosa que no dudo en arrancar de su brazo a causa del dolor al igual que los otros aparatos que aun seguían conectados a su cuerpo que no tardaron en sonar dando una estrepitosa alarma que fue cayada por

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto sin reconocerlo por la oscuridad y la capucha que este llevaba

- ¿el coma afecto su memoria señorita Walker? – la voz fue mas que suficiente para reconocer a la persona, fue mas que suficiente para que un tremendo terror le recorriera asiéndola retroceder, deseaba mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos pero el temor era tan grande que hacia que sus piernas le traicionaran y finalmente terminara cayendo sobre sus rodillas cerca de la puerta – ¿tal es el temor que me tienes? – Pregunto acercándose a ella - ¿Dónde quedo la mirada llena de determinación con la que osabas mirarme? – la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, aquel feo y burdo rostro cuadrado, de barba cerrada y tupidas cejas ((cara de Hitler diría yo)) – a que se deberá el que se hubiera ido tu valentía tan repentinamente, Linda princesita…me pregunto si serás una frágil mariposa como tu madre o un peligro como tu padre)

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe

-es aquí timcampy donde eta el maestro

El joven pelinegro cayo al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, Amira en el suelo siendo sujetada por la barbilla por Revelier

-así que pro fin llega el caballerito

-Revelier aléjate de ella – ordeno apresurándose ha sacarse su chaqueta que en un solo movimiento deja sobre los hombros de la chica y obliga a Revelier a saltar asía atrás

- Revelier – profirieron molestos el par que llegaba

- baya, baya ahora los falsos tíos

- Revelier esta zona esta prohibida-lavi

- que planeabas maldito – kanda

- el intentar una explicación seria una perdida de tiempo- se detiene al observar las acusadoras miradas de los 3 hombres - me temo que el inspector link le tomo cierto afecto a los Walker – se gira y toma asiento cómodamente - por lo que se rehusó a este trabajo pero no quiere decir que me he arriesgado a estar aquí solo.

De repente aparecieron 3 miembros de "los cuervos" rodeados de sus sellos dispuestos a capturar a aquellos que se interpusieran con el deseo de Revelier

- Elio llévate a Amira! – ordeno lavi

- AHORA - reafirmo kanda

Elio salió corriendo tirando de la muñeca de Amira que le seguía sin ningún reproche, bien podría decirse que lo hacia sin saber de si misma, Elio se habia asegurado de que ella llevase correctamente su gabardina, por lo que solo eran un par de sombras negras corriendo por los pasillos.

Cuando chillantes sirenas comenzaron a sonar, fue el mensaje de advertencia para la pareja y lo que provoco que despertara Amira de su shock cayendo de rodillas repentinamente

-oye ¿que te ocurre? –Elio atemorizado por que estuviera herida se arrodillo para estar a su altura mientras la examinaba con la vista esperando una respuesta de la chica

"_**tranquilízate, ahora no es el momento, estoy aquí sigue a Elio, confía en el ahora solo tienes que pensar en seguirlo…dile lo siguiente:"**_

-estoy…estoy bien…mis…piernas flaquearon solamente – repitió cada una de las palabras que Nea le susurraba al oído, mas aunque salían de su boca y sonaban convincentes, la mentira latía en su corazón

"_-*situación de emergencia exorcistas Elio Miller y Colette Black nombre real Amira Walker clasificados como desertores, todos los exorcistas tiene la misión de detenerlos y capturarlos con vida *-"anunciaban los parlantes que habia por toda la congregación_

-rayos – gruño Elio – vamos apresurémonos – la tomo de la mano y sin mucho esfuerzo la hizo levantarse y salir corriendo

-oigan miren por hay – un grupo de exorcistas plata les habia ubicado y ahora los seguían

La orden era un lugar muy grande y para desgracia de Elio no la concia completamente, en esta situación comenzaba a reprocharse el siempre transitar por los mismo pasillos, no importaba que tanto corriese siempre terminaba siendo interceptado por algún grupo que les buscaba. Asta el momento se habia rehusado a sacar su inocencia pero finalmente se veía en un considerable peligro y no a tenido mas opción

- Elio-kun deja que Amira-chan camine asía mi y yo me encargare de que ella este bien –dijo dando lentos pasos asía la pareja

-lo siento krory-sempai, pero e decido retomar mi deber! – mascullo al tiempo que lanzaba uno de sus ataques para evitar que krory diese otro paso mas

-niño insolente respeta a tus mayores – krory se lanzo en un ataque estaba dispuesto a ser el quien los detuviera sabia que si era alguien mas resultarían gravemente dañados.

Elio esperaba el momento más que listo para cuando tuviera que recibir el ataque de su sempai, y desviarlo de Amira pero en la carrera del vampiro se atravesó una enorme quimera de perruna apariencia

-Momo-chan apártate, regresa ayudar a Miranda – ordeno krory

-no lo are Aristar sempai – respingo- no, no seguiré con esto al menos que me expliquen – miro a Elio, el como el le negaba una respuesta con la mirada pero este ignoraba que se la otorgaba con el cuerpo al no abandonarla p ose que decía que estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier daño en lugar de Amira – realmente… ¿realmente eres la exorcista de las inocencias? – se dirigía a Amira de quien solo logro percibir la mirada carente de vida, vista que fue interrumpida por Elio quien se interpuso – ya veo – bajo la cabeza –mas les vale darme una buena explicación de por que soy la única que no sabe nada de esto! – lanzo al ataque a King sobre krory deteniéndolo con una sola pata

- no esperes nada especial – esa fue la despedida de Elio quien solo volvió a tomar a Amira y salió corriendo

-momo-chan déjame no entiendes, déjame

- no Aristar-sempai, no entiendo nada solo se que mi padre no los intenta detener y que bookman-sama me dijo que confiara en ellos – la voz de momo estaba entrecortada así que krory fijo su vista en ella en lugar de por donde habían desaparecido la pareja de jóvenes – y NO SE POR QUE TENGO FE EN ELLOS AUNQUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO MEW HAYAN MENTIDO! – finalmente habia estallado en lagrimas

-Momo-chan – grita miranda llegando con gran rapidez ((e de mencionar que todos andan en pijama))

-miranda-san – salta de King que enseguida se vuelve un lindo perrito de nuevo, momo corrió a los brazos de miranda – miranda-san no quiero que esto pase, no quiero que mi amiga se baya pero se que si se queda será lastimada, y no me gusta eso tampoco

- en la vida no todo puede parecer justo pero a veces los sacrificios son necesarios, para el bien de los que queremos, esa es una de las cosas que allen-kun me enseño – dijo krory acariciando la cabeza de Momo – lo habia olvidado

**********.

Seguían la gran carrera ya habia derrumbado algunos pilares y paredes para evitar el paso de sus persecutores, pero eso no implicaba que se tuvieran ya regalada la huida, y el principal problema era…

-¿pero que te ocurre? – pregunto agachándose y sinceramente algo molesto – esta es la quinta vez que te caes en este pasillo, la miro detenidamente su mirada estaba perdida ya a habia visto así en otras ocasiones

_**Flash back**_

_No te preocupes caballerito un "parasito" no muere con el veneno akuma – pronuncio Road_

_-¿pa…paracito?_

_-míralo por ti mismo – le susurro al oído_

_Amira habia estirado su brazo en Angulo recto a su costado y en un momento a otro se lleno de una brillante de luz se concentro en su brazo y después se alejo de ella con la forma de fragmentos brillantes de cristal y su brazo…se encontraba sano_

_-¿pero como?_

_-te lo dije…un paracito no muere con el veneno akuma, ¿no es así? – Ahora se refería a Amira – Amira Walker_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

"_en aquella ocasión también su mirada estaba perdida"_

-chicos…me alegra el encontrarlos – yami llegaba con la respiración agitada, y el cabello ligeramente alborotado, Elio no tardo en interponerse – por favor confía en mi, no quiero dañarlos vengo a auxiliarlos – miro la incredulidad en Elio – todos esperan que salgan de la congregación, las puertas y los alrededores ya están siendo vigilados, vengan que conozco un lugar por donde podrán salir –rogaba por la confianza

El no quería creer después de todo bien podría ser un montaje para entregarlos pero se sorprendió mucho cuando la peli castaña se levanto y camino maquinalmente hacia donde la mujer, se entendió como un indicio de confianza así que el también decidió seguirle, caminaron par barios pasillos que jamás habia recorrido.

De ves en ves ella habría su boca como si quisiera decir algo, o en ocasiones parresia que decía algunas palabras que no se convertían en sonidos, su mirar triste le estrujaba el corazón con gran fuerza, parecía ser que aun no entendía totalmente lo que ocurría

- todo va a estar bien – le dijo llamando su atención – confía en mi ¿vale? – ella asintió con una simple sonrisa, le alegraba parecía comenzar a regresar en si

- llegamos –pronuncio yami

- pero si este es tu cuarto de trabajo – se quejo Elio

- cuando quieres ocultar algo quesea en el lugar menos inesperado y ese lugar siempre esa la propia vista- explico mientras empujaba un estante con barios rollos de telas la gran mayoría negras - podrías prestarme al pequeño ser que se esconde entre tus ropas – pidió estirando la mano a donde Amira esta solo miro al pequeño golem dorado que salía de entre la gabardina negra que el chico le habia prestado

- ve – le dijo y timcampy voló a las manos de yami

- Himitsu no sensō wa, kono doa o akeru – pronuncio colocando a timcampy frete al muro tim floto sobre su mano sin la necesidad de mover sus alitas y de repente se abrió un pasaje secreto el cual contaba con barias antorchas apagadas – vayan seste túnel los llevara lejos de la orden ya los espera un carruaje – tomo las manos de Elio y en ellas coloco a timcampy – solo hay un camino el perderse es imposible cuando lleguen al final solo habrá una pared asegúrate de decir estas palabras _Himitsu no sensō wa, kono doa o akeru , _solo así se abrirá la puerta

- Himitsu…no sensō…wa, kono…doa o…akeru - repitió para asegurar la frase y recibió un asertivo de yami

-ahora váyanse

- ¿Por qué? – mascullo Amira

-como que por que por que tienen que escapar

-no ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quiero saber la verdad?

-la verdad esta bien pero a veces es mejor no saberla y solo dejar que alguien te guie

-pero entonces serias solo cargas – bajo la cabeza

- es por eso que la verdadera "verdad" consiste en saber cuando dejar de ser guiada y caminar tu sola… ahora es el momento en que te marchas para cambiar de manos, yo no te volveré a guiar pero "el" lo ara, y después solo tendrás que esperar por la verdad que se dará a su tiempo, cuando estés lista –le da un empujoncito a ambos para que entren al túnel no sin antes haberles dado una linterna - cuídale bien, esta en tus manos, oh es cierto…conseguí esto para ti – tomo las manos de Amira y en ellas deposito:

-la Black crown- susurro Amira

-cuídense mucho – articulo en un susurro antes de que el muro se cerrara en sus ojos, yami salió corriendo al segundo siguiente de esconder de nuevo el pasadizo, no debían de imaginar su ayuda proporcionada…no por ahora

*********.

Cuando el muro se serró fue apresable para ambos el enorme grabado e la pared: la imagen del cubo rodeado de notas musicales y un timcampy, era demasiado impresionante e intrigante

-es…

-timcampy – Elio no termino la frece con el mismo pensamiento que ella, lo que le obligo a mirarlo impresionada, significaba no solo que conocía al golem sino que el no podría decirle nada, no podría darle una respuesta a sus preguntas.

El golem revoloteaba alrededor de la chica como si intentase animarle con todas sus fuerzas

-me encuentro bien – le dijo y lo froto contra su mejilla como si se tratase de un abrazo – ya estoy un poco mejor…tim

"tim" esa palabra fue un golpe en el corazón del chico quien no pudo evitar ver a allen por una milésima de segundo

"_Es realmente ella"_

-debemos seguir antes de que lleguen a donde sea que desemboque este lugar

-si…-asintió Amira mientras tim se posaba sobre su cabeza

Así estando en una oscuridad que era semi disipada por la única linterna con la que contaban, la parcial luz y el frio eran molestos, pero eran acentuados gracias al molesto silencio que era debes en cuando roto por ligeros sollozos que se escapaban del pecho de Amira

-oye, yo hice una promesa ante el maestro y hevalashka ase mucho tiempo también la hice para ti y yo…bueno me disculpo por haberte tratado de tan mala manera todo este tiempo y si tu me lo permites quisiera que saliendo de esto reafirmar mis votos

-gracias –

Esa única palabra pronunciada con esa suave y débil vos fue suficiente para el, que agradeció que ella caminara detrás suyo y que el lugar estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no notara que se habia sonrojado. El camino continuo por aproximadamente medio minuto mas cuando llegaron al final del camino encontrándose con un muro que cuando recibió la luz dela linterna rebelo el mismo grabado que la anterior.

Esta debe de ser la salida – se giro a donde Amira con la mano estirada y la palma asía arriba, la oji plata comprendió y le proporciono el golem

- Himitsu no sensō wa… - se detuvo al no recordarla segunda parte del conjuro

- kono doa o akeru – completo Amira sin ningún interés especial

-fantástica memoria – felicito, mientras se habría el muro, parresia que algo del otro lado le dificultaba un poco el proceso por lo que tardaba mas que el que habia rebelado yami

-no es…nada especial – sus palabras eran sinceras después de todo no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese conjuro

para cuando timcampy habia regresado a su lado el muro se habría abierto totalmente, Elio le izo la indicación de que el saldría primeramente pero fue ignorado, ya que la chica salió corriendo en un instante, alargo su brazo con la intención de alcanzarle pero fue en vano no logro detenerla con anticipación, pro su verdadera sorpresa fue el ver la causa de la carrera de la chica, ella habia corrido al encuentro de una sombra que se habia estado escondiendo entre la maleza de los arboles del bosque al cual habían desembocado, aquella figura era la de un hombre alto, claramente de mayor, llevaba un sombrero, y una gabardina, alrededor suyo flotaba el homo de un cigarrillo, ella corrió directamente a el y se abrazo a su torso entre sollozos

-Ami...ra? – no creía que ella se abrazara a aquel hombre

Y hay un carruaje esperándolos

¿A eso se refería yami? ¿El era quien les esperaba? De por sí ya se sentía fatal por todo lo causado y ocurrido y ahora tenia que unirse a sus desgracias emocióneles el que ella se encontrase llorando, refugiándose en Cross Marian

-dis…- no pudo terminar la palabra pues el pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada

-sube al frente –ordeno mientras conducía ala chica a donde era escondido el carruaje en el que marcharían, una joven de cabello largo y negro de vestimentas propias a la de una sirvienta esperaba frete al carruaje, abrió la puerta para que tanto Cross como Amira entraran, la peli castaña le dedico una mirada impresionada mientras que la dama solo le contento con una sonrisa, en cuatro subieron al carruaje esta cerro la puerta al notar que Elio ya estaba el lugar del conductor, ella también subió junto a el

-señor permítame- le pidió la riendas del caballo, un hermoso frisón de deslumbrante pelaje negro, como una perla echa con la mismísima oscuridad, no muy seguro le cedió las riendas – así usted podrá encargarse de lo que se presente en el camino – inquirió con una gran sonrisa – ha! – azoto las riendas asiendo que el caballo andará a todo lo que sus largas y fuertes patas podían, poco falto para que el cayese del carruaje, era impresionante que una mujer como la que se presentaba pudiese conducir un carruaje con semejante habilidad.

A pesar de que el carruaje brincaba y se removía a causa del no trazado camino por el bosque adentro se podía medio establecer una conversación

-me quiero ir, me quiero ir – sollozaba mientras empapaba la camisa del pelirrojo

- ya nos marchamos de este maldito lugar – consoló Cross - ¿Cuánto te han hecho mi pequeña?

- quiero ir maestro este lugar es horrible, hay gente muy mala y…y…y hace que me duela el pecho – el terror la habia vuelto a inundar, y no sabia exactamente lo que su boca decía pero era claro tanto la razón como, su corazón le decían que tenia que marcharse con gran rapidez, ya habia molestado bastante a Elio por lo que habia pretendido estar mejor, pero la presencia de Cross junto a ella abrazándola, como lo habia echo asta el momento de su partida dos meses y medio atrás

_**Flash back**_

_-waaaaa!, waaaaa! – lloraba a todo pulmón_

_-señorita grito una doncella mientras corría junto a la pequeña niña de largo cabello castaño claro, alborotado y enredado con algunas ramas en el cabello que residía al pie de un árbol llorando con gran fervor_

_-¿señorita donde se ha hecho daño? – pregunto otra doncella con preocupada expresión _

_Un total de 5 doncellas eran las que rodeaban a la niña e intentaban hacerla cesar el llanto, a demás de averiguar en donde se habia dañado la pequeña_

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? - una voz grabe estremeció a las doncellas quienes enseguida se apartaron haciéndole camino al señor de aquella enorme mansión _

_- amo Marian, lo sentimos mucho – hiso una reverencia – le dejamos de ver por un minuto y luego ella … - la que parecía ser la jefa de ese reducido grupo se detuvo al notar el que sesera el llanto de la pequeña, así que levanto la vista para observar la causa._

_Cross portador de un esmoquin negro propio a su acostumbrado porte, se habia agachado a la altura de la pequeña niña y acariciaba su cabeza, ella aun con ojos llorosos pero sin emitir ningún sonido le miraba_

_- no estas llorando por tus heridas ¿Cuál es la causa? – pregunto sin abandonar las carisias, y con un tono de voz que jamás se creería escuchar de alguien como lo era el_

_- yo…yo…yo no pude…no pude regresarlo con su mamá – el llanto se reanudo mientras le mostraba un pequeño polluelo que acaba de sacer la bolsita de su vestido, el polluelo piaba y miraba a su alrededor sin entender absolutamente nada_

_Cross lento l vista ubicando al punto en el que se encontraría el nido al cual no fue muy difícil llegar gracias al rastro de ramas rotas_

_-siempre haciendo un drama por nada – bufo y con una sola mano cargo a la niña que dejo de llorar sorprendida – dámelo – le ordeno, la niña no entendió de primera estancia – el ave dámela – le repitió mas explicito peo sin abandonar su tono cerio, ella sonrió y asintió al tiempo que alargaba su pequeña manita para darle el ave _

_Levanto su mano libre y con la palma asía abajo sobre el abe comenzó a murmurar palabras entendibles para la pequeña, pero aun así no dejaban de llamar su atención aun mas al ver que aquellas palas extrañas habían provocado el pequeño circulo de un rojo neón sobre la avecilla y otro debajo de esta creando una jaula de un rojo traslucido neón, que de un momento a otro comenzó a flotar con rumbo al árbol._

_Todas las doncellas observaban maravillas la escenas algunas por la paternal apariencia de su amo que en contadas ocasiones se podía ver, otras por la "magia" realizada por este._

_La pequeña observaba flotar asía el árbol a su avecilla con mejillas sonrojadas gracias a la felicidad y la belleza del método que habia utilizado su "amado" tutor para regresar al polluelo con su familia_

_-arigato youfu* – se abrazo a su cuello_

_-vale ahora a que te limpien – se la entrego a una de las doncellas y se marcho si más_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Justamente se sentía como en aquella ocasión, contenta, segura, en paz esto a pesar del brusco movimiento del carruaje, por lo menos así fue tres curtas partes del camino asta que las voces le hiciera recordar lo que ocurría a su alrededor

- Black, traidora regresa – escucho por primera estancia

Un shock

Walker, eres igual que tu padre ven y toma la responsabilidad de ambos

-callen –comenzó a susurrar tapándose los oídos ajena a los golpes aun mas fuertes que daban al carruaje intentando detenerlo fallidamente

*********.

-no los dejare acercaros a ella, así que no me obliguen a lastimarlos – Elio se encontraba parado en el techo del carruaje sosteniéndose gracias a la habilidad de su inocencia de controlar del viento

- no seas arrógate, apenas eres nuevo en esto –un ataque aéreo a golpe limpio le sorprendió, y esto fue aun mas al ver que a quien arrojaba lejos del carruaje era a su casi hermano

-Ángel – susurro impresionado, noto que su adversario hacia leído su impresión gracias a la manera en que habia sonreído

El rubio se lanzo en un segundo ataque a mano limpia, o por lo menos eso es lo que habia aparentado para aquellos que observaban pues la verdad era otra

- yo no tengo pensado rendirme, no lo olvides – susurro a su oído y después lanzándose hacia atrás para caer por un costado del carruaje

Reconoció aquella voz que habia oído casi como un eco lejano, por lo que se habia acercado a la ventanilla del carruaje en ese preciso instante observo dirigirse al cercano suelo a aquel joven de dorada mirada al igual que su cabello, gracias al crujir del carruaje no pudo escuchar lo que el le habia confiado. Comenzó a derramar de nuevo lágrimas y fijando su vista en el no trazado camino que dejaba detrás suyo observo al chico mantenerse con una sonrisa mientras la veía alejarse

**Continuara….**

Yo se que es mas que imperdonable todo el tiempo que les hice esperar pero la verdad es que termino mi semestre en tronco común y tenia que asegurar barias materias para bachillerato y bueno pues me tenia algo ocupadita y además me habia visto en un molesto bloqueo pero agradézcanle al grupo de j-pop abringdon boy school por que si no fuera que me puse a repetir una y otra vez toda su discografía jamás habría terminado esto. Espero que haya sido de su agrado e intentare aprovechar las vacaciones y apresurarme con las actualizaciones. Gomenasai de nuevo y por cierto

_*youfu – significa padre adoptivo – Amira se refiere a el de esta manera por que lo quiere como un padre pero sabe que el suyo propio es otro y además a esa edad aun desconocía la "posible" muerte de este_

Mata nee~


	9. EL INICIO DEL VIAJE

_**Hola, siento el retraso están en todo el derecho de querer acabar con mi vida y lo entiendo espero que el capi compense mi falta.**_

_**Amira ha salido de la orden en compañía de Cross y Elio ¿Qué revelaciones le mostrara el mundo que no conoce?**_

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Flash back_

-dialogo

"_**nea dialogo"**_

_*****inicio del viaje*****_

El ir y venir de las olas le mareaba de vez en cuando, pero eran momentos tan esporádicos que no le prestaba mucha atención esta ensimismada en sus pensamiento o por, lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba a ojos ajenos

"_**mi princesa, debes tranquilizarte, tu corazón late con demasiada rapidez – nea le abraza por la espalda y susurraba a su oído"**_

"_nea ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Esta bien que yo viva? ¿Es correcto que ahora escape? ¿Qué será de todos? Nea yo…yo no me quiero marchar – conversaba con nea mentalmente_

"_**todo estará bien de aquí en adelante…para todos"**_

La conversación quedaría puesta en espera, gracias a que se aproximaba alguien más a ellos

-esto… - titubeo un poco ante ver que ella ya le mostraba atención – Black…no perdón, Walker-sama, el general desea verla antes de la cena - informo, siempre con la mirada baja, ya sea por respeto o por vergüenza

-Elio-kun – le llamo para que este levantara la vista directo a ella, cuando lo hizo ella le sonrío lo mejor que su confusión interna le permitió – por favor no seas tan propio, me hace sentir sola, se como siempre haz sido

-bueno es que yo - intento dar sus razones manteniendo la mirada en ella pero el nerviosismo le obligo a girar la vista – yo hice una promesa ase mucho tiempo, un juramente frete a hevalashka y frente a los generales, no lo e podido cumplir y yo quisiera – regreso la mirada a ella, una mirada llena de determinación y seguridad – yo quisiera que me permitieras cumplirla ahora – repentinamente para ella y para aquellos que también se encontraban en la proa de aquel lujoso barco, el chico se arrodillo caballerosamente frente a ella con su mano derecha sobre el pecho justo sobre el corazón – mi bella dama permítame ser su caballero una vez mas

- He? – por un momento Amira no sabia que decir solo observaba al chico incrédula, recordaba con cierta confusión la dicha promesa

_**Flash back**_

_La oscura y silenciosa noche parecía estar de su lado aquel dia de finales de otoño, uno a uno se escabullían los miembros que debían estar presentes a la sala en donde se encontraba la señora de la orden…hevalashka. Los últimos en aparecer fueron lavi y kanda _

_- ahora que ya llegaron los niñatos será buena hora para que terminemos con esto y yo pueda irme a disfrutar de una muy buena velada – dijo Cross mientras miraba sospechosamente a kloud_

_-maestro le agradecería que no digiera esas cosas con niños presentes – Aleen tapaba los oídos de una chibi Amira de 5 años quien miraba curiosa asía arriba para ver las caras que hacia su padre _

_- yo o he dicho nada impropio tu has sido quien a mal interpretado – se defendió Cross con indiferencia_

_-general, la verdad le agradecería que cuidara un poco mas sus palabras frete a los niños – lenalee mostraba cierto disgusto también pero un poco mas disfrazado gracias a una de sus angelicales sonrisas por su parte ella tapaba los oídos de un pequeño niño de 7no mas de 7 años, cabellera negra lacia poco bajo de los hombros sujeta en una pequeña coleta por una cinta de color plata, portaba un uniforme negro y plata de la orden, el pequeño también se mostraba curioso ante el echo de que le probaran del oír aquella platica _

_-lenalee-sama, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mirando hacia arriba _

_-nada Elio-kun –contesto dejando de tapar sus oídos _

_- papa! – La pequeña mira jalo de la ropa a su padre con una mano mientras que con l otra frotaba sus ojitos – tengo sueño ya vámonos _

_- tranquila ya acabaremos_

_-bueno será mejor que empecemos de una buena vez – ánimos lavi mientras que kanda y sokaro solo asintieron _

_- Elio-kun recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? – pregunto kloud mientras colocaba en su posición al pequeño quien solo asintió _

_Amira fue colocada frete al pequeño los adultos se abrieron espacio dejando como maestro de ceremonias a hevalashka_

_-un caballero, en pos d su dama, dará su vida, su sangre y su alma por protegerla y hacerle feliz, siempre pensara primero en su doncella y después en si mismo, un caballero elegido por la inocencia es dueño del peso de la inocencia y del de su doncella, la inocencia brilla con mas poder cuando se le usa con el corazón, Elio Miller di tus votos – pronuncio con solemnidad hevalashka_

_-Amira Walker doncella de las inocencias, princesa de la Black orden– el pequeño se arrodillo frete a ella – te ofrezco mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón – activo su inocencia en su mano derecha para después llevarla sobre su corazón permitiéndose un rasguño con sus garras de acero sobre el pecho dejando un ligero correr de sangre – en pos de tu bienestar y protección, eres dueña de mi sangre y podres hacer lo que plazcas con ella_

_Amira observo un poco a los presente, allen y kanda se mordían los labios algo consternados por los votos, por lo que eran sostenidos por lenalee quien junto con la gran mayoría solo sonreía_

_-Walker Amira – hablo hevalashka recordándole que tenía que hacer su parte en aquella ceremonia _

_- yo… - titubeo un poco al olvidarse del protocolo que con antemano se le habia explicado – yo Amira Walker, princesa de la Black orden, doncella de las inocencias ,acepto tus votos de fidelidad– la pequeña se agacha y toma la mano que portaba la inocencia y dañaba su pecho - y a ti como mi único caballero – da un pequeño besito en la inocencia haciendo que esta se regrese a su forma pasiva – sello este pacto – suelta la mano del joven y lleva ambas manos al listón que llevaba en el cuello a manera de collar y que formaba una rosa, al soltarlo solo era cinta de color rojo – ofreciéndote esta prenda como parte de mi propio corazón – concluyo soltando el cabello del joven y volviéndolo a sujetar con su cinta roja_

_- una doncella, es la esperanza de su caballero una causa de ser y vivir, pero si el caballero cuenta con una doncella sin corazón el camino para el caballero a de ser lleno de obstáculos, doloroso y fatigante – con aquellas palabras hevalashka concluyo _

_**Fin del flash back **_

Solo tubo que golpear la puerta una sola vez antes de que obtuviera una respuesta que le permitiera entrar en el camarote, lo primero que se encontraría aseria a aquel hombre de cabello rojo que bebía plácidamente su segunda botella de champagne.

"_**estarás bien. Te dejo por ahora mi dulce princesa"**_

-maestro – llamo algo titubeante

Cross abrió los brazos en un signo e aceptación, ella contenta dio algunos pasos artísticos provocando el menear de su vestido blanco de chiffon mientras se acercaba a los brazos de aquel hombre, se sentó en sus piernas y se acurruco en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- perdón, fui mala y mimada, prometo intentar ser mejor de aquí en adelante

- todo fue demasiado en estos días

Aquella era una escena que nadie vería con facilidad, Amira se encontraba cálidamente envuelta por los brazos de Cross quien mostraba n aura paternal a su alrededor, así cono habia logrado endulzar un poco su voz

-ya decidiste que hacer con el? – pregunto. Y Amira se enderezo buscando la mirada de su protector – el perrito faldero que te consiguió tu estúpido padre

- ¿Elio? – Pregunto extrañada de la manera en que se refería a el chico – la verdad también quería hablar contigo de eso

- lo que desees lo tendrás solo tienes que pedirlo – contesto Cross ya imaginando la petición de la chica – solo piensa un poco las cosas, la vida es complicada en si no hay por que hacerla mas

Amira entendía aquellas palabras claramente. Y no pudo evitar recordar su actitud correspondiente a esa misma mañana en el puerto

_**Flash back**_

_La gente iba y venia sin notarla o por lo menos fingían no hacerlo, una joven que se ocultaba envuelta en un largo abrigo negro, sollozando mientras que a su costado se encontraba un joven de no muy amigable aspecto._

_-señorita, tiene que cambiarse por favor, e traído barias de sus ropas – la joven maid se habia acuclillado mostrando la pequeña maleta a su joven ama quien solo levanto la vista le observo y después se volvió a encerrar en si misma_

_- Walker-sama debería… -intento razonar Elio sin saber exactamente como dirigieres a ella en cuento le mostro aquella mirada vacía _

_-dejen de chillar a su alrededor por eso no puede levantarse, le dan lo que quiere, su lastima, eso es lo único que quiere al estar allí – Cross llegaba, la falta de su tan característica gabardina lo delataba como aquel que le habia ofrecido algo con que cubrirse a la chica – Amira Cambridge y Armañac – llamo con solemnidad y ella no pudo enderezarse instintivamente ante aquel nombre , ella observo a Cross no dijo nada leyó todo en sus ojos y no pudo evitar dejar derramar algunas otras lagrimas intento levantarse Elio le ofreció su apoyo – no! – Sentencio firme – si a de levantarse ahora que sea por su propia fuerza, de aquí en adelante tendrá que valerse de si misma la mayor parte del tiempo_

_Los pies le temblaron pero logro levantarse se recargo un poco en Elio cuando logro mantenerse en sus dos extremidades, los dedos de sus pies descalzos se doblaban como si intentase aferrarse al suelo _

_- Miriam – llamo Cross dirigiéndose a la sirvienta _

_-si amo_

_- toma esto y procura no decir nada asta que nos volvamos a ver - le entrego un ticket para abordar un barco - nuestro barco sale primero, ¿podrás encargarte de que luzcan decentes antes de 15 minutos? _

_-si amo Marian ambos estarán listos antes de que su barco salga – contesto recibiendo su propio boleto, la aguda vista de Amira le permitió leer en el destino de su barco _Francia, un fuerte latido golpeo su corazón, sin importarle si eran rebeladas sus penosas vestimentas medicas se lanzo sobre Cross con los ojos húmedos por gruesas lagrimas

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué envías a Miriam a Francia? ¿Qué quisiste decir con ata que nos volvamos a ver? ¿No iremos a Francia? Yo quiero ir haya, yo quiero ir con obaa-san, no quiero ir a otro lado, estamos oyendo ¿no?, ¿entonces por que no vamos con obaa-san? allí estaremos seguros no deseo marcharme a un lugar donde nada es conocido para mi no quiero vivir de nuevo la soledad de no conocer lo que me rodea – se arrodillo sujetando las ropas de Cross rendida por el largo dia y por la desesperación_

_-DEJA DE SER UNA CRIA INUTIL, ETIENDE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ¿QUEIRES IR HAYA Y PONERLA EN PELIGRO? COMPRENDE QUE TODO ES DELICADO PARA TI AHORA, TIENES QUE PASAR DESAPERSIBIDA, Y AHORA NO ERES ALGUIEN QUE PIENSE LO QUE HACE, SOLO SABES LLORAR Y LAMENTARTE, CREES QUE POER ESO LAS COSAS SE BAN A ARREGLAR… NO ERES EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO HAY GENTE A TU ALREDEDOR! – Cross la habia reprendido energéticamente a Amira dejándola shokeado _

_**Fin del flash back**_

"- no quiero…no quiero ser una carga"

"_**-¿en que piensa mi bella dama?"**_

Nea se encontraba en su espectral forma parado detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba Amira, esta se observaba en el pequeño espejo del tocador de su camarote de primera clase

-nea ¿que dirías si supieras que alguien no esta satisfecho consigo mismo? – inquirió con un tono hipotético bastante fácil de leer

-**"- yo te encuentro encantadora – se agacho para poder hablar a su oído - ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?"**

-yo siempre me queje de mi vida, a pesar de que lo tenia todo , todo lo que cualquier chica querría, incluso mas, pero renegaba de esa vida por que sentía que faltaba aun así algo mas sentía un hueco, un momento creí que ese hueco era por que me faltaban mas cosas así que seguí pidiendo todo tipo de caprichos, pero eso no me satisfacía, luego creí que era por que lo obtenía todo así que comencé a procurarme caprichosa para que fuera retada debes en cuando pero la verdad era que lo único que se me negaba era el salir de Londres…ahora entiendo el porque, o por lo menos eso creo – dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, mientras levantaba una de sus manos y tocaba la mejilla de nea – luego cuando se despertó mi inocencia – fijo su vista en el utensilio que se encontraba sobre su cama – y comencé a recuperar la verdad de mi misma y fui a la orden y todo eso sentí que finalmente habia encontrado lo que me faltaba pero la verdad es que no, yo – titubeo un poco en el continuar – yo la verdad es que todo este tiempo e sido una carga para todos, para lavi oji-san, yuu oji-san, todo este tiempo e sido un problema para youfu, ahora incluso para Elio, incluso ángel y no puedo olvidar el rostro lleno de lagrimas de momo-chan, solo causo problemas y sufrimiento a los demás – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer constantemente y las palabras fueron cambiadas por sollozos – la verdad tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que esta alrededor de mi ahora, todo es como una pesadilla ahora

"**mi duce princesa, no llores y mírame – pidió buscando el rostro de la chica oculto por las manos de la misma – recuerda por favor que yo hare lo que desees por ti, esa es mi misión y ahora mi placer – Amira levanto la vista –pero esta vez solo tu corazón sabe lo que tienes que hacer – limpio las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas"**

*********.

La noche habia caído y todos los pasajeros permanecían en sus propios camarotes a acepción de tres personas que efectuaban una ceremonia en la proa del barco teniendo como testigos a la luna y las estrellas.

Amira lucia un hermoso vestido color blanco y verde esmeralda de un largo mayor que el suyo propio dejando la falda una encantadora alrededor suyo, el coset se contaba con un hermoso bordado de barias mariposas, las mangas eran de aquel hermoso verde asta poco debajo de los hombros, Cross por su parte llevaba uno de sus clásicos trajes, Elio se mantenía un metro alejado del par llevaba un traje blanco con un corte muy semejante al uniforme de la Black orden mas sin algún ornamento que simbolizara algún escuadrón o grado militar

-esta es la ceremonia de reafirmación de votos de fidelidad, un caballero es un perro faldero que-comenzó Cross

-maestro –se quejo Amira

-que por su dama –continuo sin decir mas - dará su vida por protegerla y hacerle feliz, siempre pensara primero en su doncella, un caballero elegido por la inocencia es dueño del peso de la inocencia y del de su doncella, la inocencia brilla con mas poder cuando se le usa con el corazón -pronuncio Cross con solemnidad –Elio Miller tu fuiste aceptado como caballero de la princesa Amira Walker y hoy testigos la luna señora del suelo nocturno protectora de los portadores de inocencia reafirmas los antiguos votos y pides de nuevo por la aceptación de tu doncella

Elio dio un paso junto frete a Amira, coloco una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo, bajo su vista en forma de respeto

- yo Elio Miller este noche dueña de la luna llena, yo juro ofrecerte mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón y prometo de ahora asta el fin de la eternidad mi lealtad sin fin – activo su inocencia en su mano derecha para después llevarla sobre su corazón

Ahora Amira camino un par de pasos a su caballero

-yo Amira, hija del destructor del tiempo acepto tus votos de fidelidad eterna - Cross se acerco mostrándole una pequeña caja dorada de la cual Amira tomo una pequeña medalla circular dorada en ella estaba tallado el emblema de la familia Walker y junto en el centro habia un K "de knight"- y a ti como mi único caballero, sello este pacto – se agacho colocándola en su saco justo en el lugar del corazón – ofreciéndote esta insignia reflejo del lazo que ahora nos une.

*********.

-Elio, ¿te encuentras bien? – Amira ahora llevaba curiosamente ahora vestía un traje de satín morado al estilo chino con barios bordados en dorado y curiosamente su cabello se veía realmente corto - ¿quieres que te ayude?

- no my lady me encuentro bien no tiene por que preocuparse – contesto con una sonrisa forzada debido al alto numero de maletas que cargaba con gran dificultad

-mooo! –Inflo los mofletes – ya te dije que me hables como acostumbrabas – se quejo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

-no...Matte...etoo...lo siento ¿me puedes perdonar…A…Amira?

-así esta mucho mejor – felicito mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza – ahora ¿me permites por lo menos ayudarte con una maleta?

- lo siento pero no me gustaría tener problemas con el general Marian – dice mientras mira sobre el hombro de la chica encontrándose con la atemorizante mirada de Cross Marian

- bueno pues… pelea

-¿Cómo?

-si pelea da lo mejor, solo ocupas dos tres días a lo mucho - explico, y después alcanzo a Cross que caminaba un par de metros mas adelante que ellos

"_se ve muy diferente a como estuvo durante el viaje- pensó Elio y fue cuando noto que ella sonreía a el lado contrario al de donde se encontraba Cross como si hubiere alguien mas"_

_**Flash back**_

_E l sol resplandecía en el cielo cuando por fin habia llegado la hora de des embarcar, Cross habia cargado todas las maletas a Elio y les habia guiado a una casa de modas administrada por una de sus tantas amantes _

_-general Marian ¿le importa si le pregunto algo? – llamo Elio mientras un par de jóvenes le ajustaban su nuevo taje de corte chino en un encantador color verde_

_- ya estas preguntando – contesto Cross mientras se observaba en un espejo juzgando un nuevo sombrero_

_-ha? Bueno_

_- no se mueva – pidió una de la damas y el se puso rígido_

_- general mi pregunta es ¿Por qué china? Digo ralamente estamos hablando de huir pero no entiendo por que venir a china, entiendo que Europa ahora es el jardín de juegos de la orden y seguiríamos dentro de sus tierra, pero…no veo por que venir a china exactamente y por que de las nuevas ropas _

_Espero unos momentos para encontrar la respuesta su pregunta y al no nacer esta gira la vista para encontrar la mirada indiscutible de Cross_

_-dame una razón venir – pidió_

_Elio llevo su mano a su babilla en forma pensativa la verdad era que no encontraba una clara razón para incluir país chino de su ahora iniciado viaje. Cuando la modista lo pico con una aguja _

_-auch - se quejo y observo la cara de disgusto de la modista que claramente lo habia pinchada con alevosía - lo siento – se volvió a mirar así a el frete con los brazos extendidos a los lados – la verdad es que no encuentro ninguna razón para venir aquí. Bueno me refiero a algo evidente –en ese momento lo comprendió todo – ya veo no hay ninguna razón evidente para venir aquí así que es lo convierte en el mejor lugar para esconderse - miro de reojo a donde Cross y alcanzo a percibir que este asentía con la cabeza – pero aun así debe de haber algo ¿no? De lo contrario cualquier lugar de Asia hubiera caído bien _

_- Cross – llamo la dulce voz de una mujer de cabellera negra corta y rasgada mirada, que salía de la habitación contigua_

_-ya as terminado – inquirió y la mujer asintió detrás de ella entro Amira con un traje de satín morado con decorados dorados de dragones ,zapatillas igualmente de satín, su cabello llegaba poco debajo de sus oídos y también caigan dos mechones largos de cabellos sobre sus hombros_

_-espera, cortaste tu cabello –Elio dio un salto al frete _

_-ella misma me pidió que cortara su cabello, espero que no te moleste pero la as razones que me dio fueron muy buenas para mi…razones de chicas – alego la mujer a favor de la joven que permanecía silenciosa _

_- esos estúpidos buscan a un hombre, una chica y un perro faldero, así que lo dejare pasar – cometo sin más _

_- ¿Cómo que un perro faldero? U.U – Elio se sentía herido por la descripción que se le habia dado _

_- pero eso quiere decir que como la señorita parece chico, no se molestara por haber tomado la decisión sin antes consultarlo – canturreo la mujer _

"_a el siempre le gusto mi cabello largo –pensó Amira – gomenasai "_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-es aquí – anuncio Cross

Ambos jóvenes que caminaban detrás de el ladearon sus cuerpos para poder asomarse a los costados que aquel gran hombre que se erija frente a ellos. Una cautivadora casita china modesta pero aun así de un tamaño considerable, rodeada por un bosque de bambú

-wow! – fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Elio

-parece sacado de algún cuento – exclamo Amira asombrada

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes habia notado era el echo de que frente a la casa haciéndola parecer aun mas propia de una encantadora acuarela era la presencia de una mujer de avanzada edad, cabellera canosa y aun así de un sedoso largo asta mitad de la espalda, ligeramente erguida por el peso de un balde con agua que cargaba, miro hacia el camino que daba a la casa, se le habia echo costumbre pues esperaba que en algún momento llegase "esa " persona tan importante y Grasia a esa "absurda" costumbre como la llamaba ella misma, los noto al trío , del cual enseguida poso su vista primeramente en aquel hombre de cabellera roja que ahora prendía un cigarrillo

"_ese hombre es…"_

Siguió la vista del hombre cuando la bajo un poco apartando el cigarrillo de sus labios y miro a aquel joven de vestimenta morada, corto cabello plateado que parresia reprender a aquel hombre, de un momento a otro su única reacción fue la de soltar el balde y correr a su encuentro

- joven Walker ¿como esta? ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Y la señorita? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – la anciana bombardeo con mil y un preguntas a aquel joven de cabellera clara y gris mirada

- ¿como…como sabe mi nombre? – estaba impresionado por las preguntas

La dulce voz que salió de sus labios fue aquello que descubrió su confusión

********.

El interior de la casa era dueña un delicado y cálido decorado, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con una taza de te frete a ellos

- esto sabe horrible – se quejo Elio después de su primer sorbo

- déjalo en tal caso, es normal que alguien como tu no este acostumbrado a te chino – mascullo Amira tomando a su propio te

- no esta bien – volvió a tomar Elio de su te y después izo una mueca, era claro que no era de su agrado peor no podía quejarse por algo tan sencillo además de que si el problema era que era ingles, Amira también lo era y aun así se tomaba el te con gran facilidad

- ella es lei fa, la encargada de cuidar de esta casa – explico Cross que a diferencia era el único que vivía sake

-¿y de quien es la casa? – pregunto Elio

- de lenalee y komui lee

**Continuara….**

_Hola siento la tardanza pero es que ando ago. Ocupadilla con un examen cof de matecof y no me habia puesto a escribir pero aquí esta el capi. Decidí subirlo en cuanto lo acabe en lugar de esperar al sábado espero que les guste y no me quieran matar _


	10. AMIRA ABEL

_**Hola, hola se que se esta volviendo un pecado mis retrasos pero esta vez hay una causa que esta al final del capi. Pongan este link a cargar yo les diré cuando darle play**_

_****_www. youtube_**.com/watch?v=akpiCPagzjU **_

**Aclaraciones:**

"_pensamientos"_

_Flash back _

-dialogo

"_**nea dialogo"**_

_*****Amira – Abel *****_

- ¿y bien? – pregunto acusador por tercera vez en dos minutos el silencio lo frustraba, tenia interrogándoles casi una hora sin lograr ningún resultado – ya me estoy hartando, se muy bien que ustedes dos saben sobre la niña Walker – exigió recibiendo por única respuesta la fría mirada de sus silenciosos interlocutores – ustedes fueron quienes la sacaron

- te diré algo – la sínica voz del pelinegro acompañada por la miranda oscura llena de desdén – jamás le pondrás un dedo enzima

-Maldito – saco una daga del interior de su bolsillo cortando su mejilla derecha

Las sogas que los ataban de manos por detrás del respaldo de las sillas en que se encontraban les impedían el movimiento en su defensa o como ambos deseaban en ataque de aquel energúmeno que estaba frente a ellos.

- bookman jr. Se como se manejan ustedes así que responde no hay razón para que tu calles – sentencio

- entonces debería de saber que nos guardamos lo que nos place – contento lleno de cinismo

-como exorcistas les ordeno que me digan en donde esta Amira Walker – a cada momento se le notaba aun mas furioso y los interrogados cada vez mas divertidos

- no sirvo a basuras

- no recibo ordenes de nadie

-malditos – el filo de la daga corto dos veces mas siendo esquivada la que iba dirigida al pelinegro mientras que la segunda no solo provoco daño a lavi sino que corto una de las cintas de su parche que cayo al suelo permitiéndole a leverrier ver su herida de bala dejándolo anonadado

-inspector leverrier le agradecería que no maltrate a mi inútil sucesor – un viejo hombre entro en la habitación casi vacía

-bookman, lo siento pero es claro que su joven sucesor conoce el paradero de la exorcista de las inocencias

- ES AMIRA ¡! – Grito lavi – SU NOMBRE ES AMIRA Y NO ESU NO DE TUS PEONES

-la verdad es que para alguien que no ha podido encontrar mi paradero, es imposible que encuentre el del general Cross –

-viejo – lavi pedía por el silencio de bookman

- que diablos ase vejete – kanda

-ya veo – rio por lo bajo leverrier – ese hombre – salió rápidamente de la habitación – que manden unidades a todos los lugares relacionados con el general Cross Marian – se escucho

Bookman se acerco a ambos jóvenes ((muy jóvenes comparados con el)) comenzando a desatar primero al peli rojo

- viejo por que le as dicho – se levanto en cuanto se encontraba libre

-yo lo único que e echo es sacarlos de esta situación – contento mientras soltaba a kanda -además no será posible que encuentre al general Cross ¿no es así? – aquella pregunta fue la clave para lo que venia para ellos

*********.

Miraba el techo de la habitación se sentía realmente emocionada al estar en la habitación que anteriormente le haba servido a su madre cuando niña y era evidente que se hablaba de una habitación infantil, se encontraba llena de muñecos de felpa principalmente pandas y barias muñecas de trapo, los colores claros que le recordaban a la tapicería de us habitación en aquella lujosa mansión en el centro de Londres. Poco a poco el cansancio del viaje empezó a pesar sobre sus parpados cerrándolos finalmente

_En el sueño de Amira_

Un mundo caótico, ruinas por doquier, una luna negra en un cielo gótico, agua en lugar de piso sin saber su profundidad, su mente le decía que todo estaba mal que no debía de estar allí pero aun así habia algo mas, la sensación de ser actor y espectador a la vez observaba todo como si fuese algún extra en el lugar algo que no debía de estar allí pero fue cuando lo vio en lo alto de una ruina una chica de cabello negro largo lloraba tapándose el rostro con las manos y en sus piernas descansaba un cuerpo de un joven de cabellera blanca , les reconoció quiso caminar a ellos pero se detuvo al ver que ya no estaba la chica de cabello negro sino ella en aquel lugar en aquella posición y quien descansa en sus piernas era un chico de cabellera rubia en aquella ruina colgados en forma de crucifixión el chico de cabellera blanca y la chica de cabellera negra ahora mayores , y en el lago que fungía la alucino de espejo a sus pies una mano desaprecia dejando frotando una dorada insignia rebelando quien era quien habia desaparecido en aquel lugar

Se despertó con agitada respiración su corazón latía desesperadamente, se comenzaba a hiperventilar

"_**Amira Hime - llamo nea preocupado – tranquilízate a sido un mal sueño tranquilízate, debes tranquilizarte "**_

Pronuncio suavemente mientras sobaba la espalda de la chica, en eso lo recordó era verdad tenia que relajarse no podía darse el lujo de tener un ataque en aquella situación, en ese momento escucho unos pasos afuera no pudo sobresaltarse "acaso seguía en un sueño"

- lady, ¿esta despierta? – pregunto la voz masculina

- ha…hai – respondió a reconocer aquella voz

-¿hay problema si abro la puerta? – pregunto

- ie

La puerta se deslizo suavemente, permitiendo ver a su compañero de cabellera negra, le hacia sentir muy feliz que se encontraba bien

- nana a dicho que tomes un baño, antes de desayunar anuncio, y después camino un poco asía la cama - el general partió temprano por la mañana al pueblo dijo que tenia algo que hacer, pero dejo esto para ti – le largo una carta y un ovalado paquete

-gracias – contesto mientras lo recibía, el chico se aproximo al a puerta

-será mejor que te apresures después de todo hay ayudaremos con su trabajo a nana-san – la chica asintió y el abandono la habitación cerrando la puertas detrás de si

Tomo el paquete y lo dejo sobre sus piernas y procedió a leer la carta

"_esto es para que no ocultes, con un absurdo parche tu ojo maldito, _

_Nadie podrá ver el pentaculo de tu pupila, no los rompas"_

_Cross_

Abrió el paquete y se encontró con un estuche negro, enseguida le abrió encontrándose un par de anteojos de armazón delgado

"_**deben de tener algo de su alquimia "**_

Amira solo se los coloco y después se levanto lentamente de la cama

"_**¿segura que te encuentras bien?"**_

_**-**_cof cof –tocio un poco y se notaba que sus piernas temblaban por lo que se sostuvo de la cama – estaré mejor después de tomar una ducha – la frase fue entendida y nea solo asintió y después se desvaneció.

Así pues tomo una toalla y salió de la habitación con rumbo al baño de aguas termales que habia, después de un rato se encamino a la cocina para ver si podría ayudar en algo, el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse, no le molestaba levantarse temprano, siempre lo habia era una costumbre entendida de si misma esa de levantarse antes que el sol.

Cuando entro en la habitación que correspondía al comedor, se encontró que Lei Fa o nana como le pedían que la llamaran se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa disfrutando de un té del cual reconoció el olor como el de uno ingles.

-los ingleses tienen buena selección de té – exclamo tomando un sorbo del té

-esto…

- dijo que el se encargaría de preparar las comidas –anuncio la anciana

En ese momento se escucho un sonido de cacerolas golpeando, Amira corrió a la cocina para ver si todo se encontraba en su orden, encontrando al chico rodeado de algunas cacerolas y demás que están en el suelo

- he lady lo siento no a sido nada solo se han atorado algunas cacerolas y bueno no lo note -explico rápidamente – oye… - comenzó a retroceder al ver que Amira se acercaba rápidamente con molesta expresión - ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto sonrojado al sentir el tacto de las suaves y cálidas manos de la chica con la suya

- como lo supuse, Elio tu no estas familiarizado con los alimentos orientales, no con el uso de los instrumentos de cocina de ellos y no me digas que no es así – sentencio mientras levantaba la mano del chico de forma que entre sus dos rostros quedara el rastro de sangre que corría por su mano

Solo a sido un descuido no hay nada de que…ayayayaiiiiii – su escusa fue interrumpida por un dolor punzante en su mano, enseguida sus ojos se girarían a donde su herida viendo que lo que ocurría era que Amira se encontraba curándola

- bueno creo que lo único que queda es hacer algo sencillo y después comprar lo que falte en la ciudad para cocinar algo occidental

Y así después de haber sido regañados por Lei fa por no haber preparado nada muy bueno para desayunar y por haber tardado una eternidad, partieron para la ciudad en una modesta carreta, el camino ahora parecía mucho mas corto que cuando habían ido a la casa gracias al trasporte tirado por una yegua que a pesar de su edad cumplía su función con gran fervor.

Varias hectáreas de superficie parecida a una laguna llena de verdes plantíos que eran recogidos por varias personas

-Lao fa –san! – grito una chica mientras se apresuraba cuidadosamente entre las panículas

-hola kumiko - saludo la anciana a la joven de cabellera negra que caía un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, llevaba un vestido con aberturas a los lados poco arriba de la cadera y debajo un pantalón remangado a la altura de la tibia

- creí que no vendría hoy, estaba pensando en subir a ver si se encontraba bien – expreso con semblante de alivio

-siento haberte preocupado, pero hubo algunos problemas con el desayuno - los dos aludidos que se mantenían aun en silencio, se llenaron de una oscura aura y sobre sus cabezas floto el Kanji de "problema" – dime ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-a mejorado mucho, el doctor dice que probablemente pronto se mejore pero mientras tanto yo me encargo de venir a los campos de arroz en su lugar – hizo ademan de tener suficiente fuerza física, ademan que la llevo a notar la presencia de las dos personas que aguardaban a espaldas de la anciana mujer – Lao fa-san ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ho ellos son el problema del que te hablaba – contesto sonriente, dejando una aura negra alrededor de los dos chicos

-un gusto mi nombre es kumiko yang, hizo una reverencia

-hola yang-san –saludo Amira engruesando un poco su voz – yo soy Abel lee y el es mi amigo Elio Miller –presento ((en este capi de aquí en adelante me referiré a Amira como chico))

¿Lee? – Inclino ligeramente su cabeza – ¿no es el nombre del dueño de la casa en la que vive? –dirigió su pregunta a la mujer, quien asintió

En un segundo el ambiente se volvió tenso, en un segundo Amira o Abel como se habia presentado fuera presa de una asesina mirada

-¿acaso será que han venido a desalojar a lao fa? No se lo permitiremos aunque sean un par e niños ricos que puedan comprar todo el pueblo por capricho – grito atrayendo la atención de barias personas, una venita sobresalía de su frente

-nada de eso – aseguro "Abel", calmando a la joven mientras que lao fa indicaba a los escuchan tés ajenos a platica que todo se encontraba bien

-¿comprar el pueblo?...como si alguien pudiera hacer algo semejante - susurro Elio

-jejeje…en teoría yo si podría – respondió "el" peli plata

-¿eh?

-después te lo explico – contesto entre nerviosas risitas

- kumiko –chan todo esta bien ellos, son como lo has dicho tu un par de niños caprichosos que no saben nada de la vida real

-eso no es verdad – al unisonó Amira y Elio

-kumiko – lao fa despertó a la joven de sus sueños - ¿podrías dejarles un poco de ropa?, tengo intenciones de que trabajen en el campo

-entendido, vengan por aquí - llamo y se dirigió a donde de casa

*********.

- me alegra tanto que se encuentren bien – suspiro mientras colocaba una gasa en la mejilla de su novio – después de los dos días que los tuvieron encerrados temía lo peor

- no tenias por que preocuparte por pequeñeces – comento para tranquilizarla, el se encontraba sentado frete a ella

-yo se que eres fuerte - se agacho buscando la mirada del pelinegro –pero yu, a veces no sabes en que momento debes de ceder un poco, recuerda que también hay personas que se preocupan por ti –los ojos de yami mostraban su preocupación

-lo siento – se disculpo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada para no ver aquellos ojos que le estrujaban el corazón

-buen chico – felicito dándole una palmadita en su mejilla haciéndolo estremecer de dolor

-hoye que te pasa – se quejo enfurecido pero se detuvo al ver la fosada sonrisa de su acompañante - todo va a estar bien, baka usagui esta trabajando en borrar todo rastro que los pueda descubrir – explico

-lavi-kun también esta muy preocupado – se giro, y camino hacia un mueble – es de esperar después de todo busco cubrir ese vacio de su corazón convirtiendo en su princesa a Amira – abría el cajón superior y de hay saco una cajita – pero jamás logro darse cuenta cuando fue que esa pequeña cautivo su corazón, después de todo ese es el don que le dio dios – comento mientras observaba el contenido de aquella caja , finalmente regreso su vista a el espadachín que la observaba, con un coqueto giro quedo de nuevo frente a el – todo saldrá bien estoy segura – dejo salir una sonrisa pura – supongo que iras con lavi-kun ¿podrás llevarle esto? – Extendió su mano dejándole ver el parche de lavi – ase rato a pasado y me pidió que se lo arreglara

_**Flash back**_

_El parche de color negro cayo a suelo, lavi enderezo su cabeza dejando ver aquella herida que marcaba su rostro con un terrible recuerdo que solo el y bookman conocían._

_El severo semblante solo hacia parecer aun mas aterrador aquella escena, en donde un ojo de brillante color verde lleno de odio era acompañado por uno carente de pupila totalmente blanca, junto a este corría un hilo de sangre._

El recuerdo lleno la mente de kanda, quien jamás habia visto de aquella forma a su baka nakama, tomo el parche y salió del lugar sin decir mas

*********.

-creo que esto les quedara – kumiko les entrego a cada uno un traje

-¿Enserio no hay problema si los tomamos? – pregunto Elio cortésmente

-para nada son de mis hermanos, con ellos no hay ningún problema el mayor nunca viene desde que se unió a la mafia – contesto sonriente

- ¿mafia? – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Amira y Elio

- y el otro hay veces que no lo vemos pro semanas a pesar de que vive en el pueblo, la ultima vez lo encontramos tirado afuera de la iglesia

- un vagabundo – dedujeron ambos jóvenes

-bien pues los dejo para que se cambien –kumiko salió de la habitación dejándoles solos

- yo que ya estaba harta de fingir ser alguien mas en la orden y ahora tengo que fingir ser un chico - Amira estaba sumida en un aura negra de desesperación

-eso es tu culpa con cortar tu cabello así

- yo no lo e cortado con esa intención para tu información – le contesto algo molesta

-lo siento

-bueno – suspiro Amira – ve a aquella esquina – le señalo la esquena mas alejada de la habitación – quédate allí viendo a la pared yo te aviso cuando puedas boletar – Elio comprendió a que se refería cuando la observo una de un rubor en sus mejillas, se dirigió al lugar y se acomodo como le habia indicado

Espero por unos momentos, sus oídos percataron el suave deslizar de las telas por su piel, sus mejillas se encendieron al solo pensar que a sus espaldas habia una chica cambiando sus ropas

"_en que rayos estoy pensando, soy solamente su guardián, el pensar en eso solo es traicionarla" _

Se reprendía, mentalmente, aunque no podía evitar crear una imagen con cada una de las reprendidas

-soy un miserable pervertido – susurro finalmente en medio de un suspiro

- ya puedes girarte

Se giro lentamente esperando que no se notase aun el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-claramente es ropa de trabajo – comento mientras deslizaba su mano sobre la ropa acomodando las arrugas de esta. El traje consistía en uno de un corte muy similar a su otra ropa, solo que consistía en telas de color café sin brillo ni grabados y que convenientemente quedaban mas holgadas por lo que los atributos de la chica no eran notorios, un gran toque eran sus gafas que la hacían lucir aun mas como si hubiese salido de un manga shojo

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que encuentras contenta? – pregunto co una sexi sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica quien enseguida se refugio en su flequillo

-yo…yo jamás e tenido un trabajo, la verdad es que ser exorcista podría considerarse mi primer trabajo, aunque no es como que sea un trabajo en si – le sonrío, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la emoción, por un momento perdió el disfraz de chico e hizo temblar el corazón de Elio – bien esperare afuera así que cámbiate – dijo saliendo de la habitación con un par de saltos

Elio se cambio de ropa un poco más rápido que Amira pero demoro en su encuentro con ella al sumirse en una serie de pensamientos

"_- me pregunto ¿Qué case de vida llevo exactamente antes de llegar a la orden?, es claro que vivía con el general Cross Marian, pero ¿en donde? y ¿en que condiciones? Yo que e visto a las mujeres de las mas altas casas no puedo ubicarla en un lugar que no fuese incluso aun costado de el rey- sus ojos se abrieron como platos – no-no puede ser ¿será que…"_

-Elio ¿estas, listo? Kumiko nos llama – la fingida voz de "Abel" lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos Se apresuro y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su "amigo" – si tardabas un poco mas empezaría a preocuparme por lo que estuvieses haciendo

-oye – se quejo ante las insinuaciones

*********.

El sol ya se encontraba en su punto más alto y era hora del trabajo.

-y lo único que tienen que hacer es tomar la panícula de esta manera – Lao Fa indicaba a los dos novatos la forma de cosechar el arroz – después solo lo colocan dentro de su canasta y mas adelante les enseñare como se pone a secar – les entrega un canasto a cada uno – traten de no masacrar a las plantas

-no se preocupe – dijeron al unisonó

-oye Abel-kun – llamo kumiko, "el" aludido giro la vista buscando a quien lo llamaba

-¿Qué ocurre kumiko-san?

- deja el san de lado – pidió meneando una mano frente a ella como si con este ademan el sufijo fuese a desaparecer – dime ¿Por qué no te quitas esas gafas? - se inclino asía el – podrías trabajar mejor son ellas, además de que seguro te ves mas buen mozo – alargo sus manos con las intenciones de remover las gafas del rostro del chico pero este dio un paso asía atrás evitando tal acción

- lo siento kumiko-san pero sin ellas no veo en lo absoluto – se escucho – ahora permite tengo algo de trabajo – y se marcho en el mismo sentido en donde se encontraba Elio

El día transcurrió con gran lentitud para ambos jóvenes quienes faltos de la costumbre de un trabajo como tal, al final del día se encontraban exhaustos

- estoy muerto – exclamo con un ondo suspiro Eli, y se dejo caer sobre su cama

- estoy muerto –se quejo Elio al tiempo que se tiraba abiertamente sobre su cama

-no puedo creer que lao fa-san haga eso todos los días – Amira se movía con pereza, con una bandeja con té en sus manos

- creo que ahora entiendo esa frase de "ya no estamos hechos con la misma madera" -se enderezo

- me parece que nos hemos confiado mucho – omento Amira entregándole una taza de té –creo que hemos pensado que como exorcistas cualquier otro trabajo sería muy fácil – comento sentándose a un lado del chico

- supongo que la verdad es que como exorcistas estábamos bastante malcriados – dio un sorbo a su té – pero si nos preparamos mañana serán las cosas muy diferentes ¿Qué dices? – se giro a la chica con gran animo y se encontró con que esta estaba dormida ya sobre la cama echa bolita, sonrío tomo la taza que la chica aun sujetaba con delicadeza y después la cobijo – creo que hoy tendré que dormir en otra habitación – Salió del cuarto apagando la luz detrás de si

*********.

El sol apenas se asomaba y Lao Fa caminaba hacia la cocina con las intenciones de ahorrar tiempo, y evitarse el problema del desayuno de nueva cuenta, un dulce aroma llenaba la habitación y deleitaba su sentido del olfato, rápidamente se avecino hacia la cocina en donde encontró a los dos jóvenes con barios platos en una bandeja dispuestos a salir de la cocina

- buenos días lao fa-san – saludo primeramente Amira

-buenos días – saludo enseguida Elio

- bue...buenos días

- ya esta del desayuno y Elio ya ha preparado todo para salir en cuento acabemos el desayuno – explico Amira –hoy será muy diferente al dia de ayer – dijo y después hizo un giño

El desayuno consistía en un variado menú ingles, debido a que la carreta ya estaba lista para la partida se habia ahorrado algo de tiempo de salida llegando así al preciso momento de la salida del sol a los campos de arroz.

El dia trascurrió con mucha más rapidez que el día anterior, y con esa misma rapidez los días también trascurrían llegando pronto a cumplirse una semana

- Abel-kun, Elio-kun – llamo una mujer de cabello negro asta los hombros y de caído mirar

- si, mei mei-san

Ya habían hablado con la mujer en barias ocasiones siendo esta la madre de un pequeñuelo que habia tomado cierto afecto a Elio

-gracias a ustedes hemos acabado la cosecha antes de lo de costumbre por que no nos dejan a nosotros el resto y se divierten un rato ustedes

-pero – Elio quiso replicar

- por favor es nuestro agradecimiento –pidió una vez la mujer y ambos asintieron

*********.

Un paseo por la zona turística de la ciudad sonaba divertido y

"Ya has visto a eso dos jóvenes allí son muy guapos "

"¿serán hermanos?"

"no creo son muy diferentes"

"me mola el de cabello claro"

"a mi me gusta mas el otro"

Mil y un murmullos llegaban a los oídos de los joven con forme pasaban por las concurridas calles de un basar

-creo que llamamos demasiado la atención – suspiro Elio – ¿le parece si vamos a un lugar menos concurrido? – pregunto mas al girar su vista noto que su acompañante ya no se encontraba con el

-hey Elio – gritaba barios puestos mas adelante – mira esto

-por favor no corra por hay solo – suplico al llegar a su lado

- lo siento –se disculpo con una gran sonrisa que sonrojo a todos los que habían podido disfrutar de ella -mira Elio son los doce dioses chinos – dijo señalándoles doce diferentes estatuillas este es Cai Shen el dios de la fortuna y este es Chang'e diosa de la luna, Guan Yin dios de la compasión – explicaba tal como se lo habia explicando a ella el dueño de la tienda – y mira este es Zao Jun dios de la cocina – levanto la estatuilla de un hombre de abundantes mejillas rosadas con un largo bigote negro

-deberíamos de comprarlo por el bien de la cocina de lao fa-san – comento con una sexi sonrisa

-si se lo lleva les daré unos amuletos del amor – oferto el anciano – seré un viejo pero no engañan a estos ojos expertos – dijo dando a conocer el echo de que habia descubierto el secreto de Amira

*********.

-al final no lo pudimos convencer de que no queríamos los amuletos – Amira estaba algo extrañada principalmente de que hubiese sido descubierta, giro su vista al joven que cargaba la estatuilla del dos benévolo de la cocina que miraba algo ido el amuleto de rojo color

-Abel –kun, Elio – kun - fueron llamados, ambos dirigieron su vista al frete encontrándose a mei mei entre una gran multitud frete ala casa ya conocida de kumiko

-¿Qué ocurre mei mei-san? – pregunto Abel adelantándose

-la madre de kumiko

*******.

-kumiko –gritaron al unisonó mientras corrían por los pasillos de la casa abriendo las diferente puertas que se veían en su camino

_**Flash back**_

_-¿la made de kumiko?_

_-si –asintió la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos – ella estaba muy enferma, se suponía que se debía de haber recuperando hace mucho pero hace poco empeoro cada vez mas y hace una semana el doctor le dijo que no habia mas esperanzas _

_-hace… - Elio_

_-una semana –Amira_

_**Flash back**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-no puede ser –Amira bajo la mirada _

_- se le veía tan animada todo el tiempo – Elio se recriminaba por no haberse dado cuenta _

_-el doctor acaba de salir de la casa, nos a dicho que bueno que-.. – mei mei no podía pronunciar aquella fatídica noticia_

_- no hace falta que nos diga mas nos encargaremos de hablar con ella – interrumpió Elio_

_- ¿pero como? La puerta esta cerrada_

_- no os preocupéis déjelo todo en nuestras manos – ahora era Amira quien animaba a la mujer_

_******._

_-esta es la barda que da al jardín de kumiko – indico mei mei quien como se lo habían pedido llevo a los jóvenes a un lugar no muy concurrid o por donde pudieran acceder a la casa _

_-este lugar es perfecto – contesto Elio mirando a su alrededor la falta de personas _

_-déjelo todo a nosotros – repitió su frase Amira _

_-¿peor como piensan entrar?_

_Mei mei observo primero a Elio retroceder correr un metro y con un solo salto desaparecer detrás del alto muro, después giro su vista a Abel que le sonrió el joven dio un salto asía la pared contraria tomándola como impulso y haciendo un giro sobre el aire también salto el muro dejando anonadada a la mujer. Dentro de la casa Elio se encargo de tirar la puerta cerrada con su garra _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Detuvo su paso por un momento, llevo su mano a su ojo izquierdo

-¿Qué ocurre? – Elio se detuvo al ver que ella lo había echo

-un akuma – anuncio y comenzó a correr, detrás de ella se precipito Elio

*********.

-hayaku, hayaku – animo – llámala con todo tu corazón y tu madre regresara

-¿enserio podrá regresar? ¿Podremos estar juntas? ¿Es verdad?

- así es – contesto haciendo aun mas grande y tenebrosa su sonrisa desmesurada – será como si fuesen una jojojojo – río ante su propio chiste

-MAMAA! – llamo con grandes fuerzas y un pentaculo se forjo en la frente del esqueleto metálico

-kumiko, ¿Por qué?

-mamá – kumiko derramaba lágrimas de felicidad

-¿Por qué kumiko? ¿Por qué me convertiste en un akuma?

-muy bien akuma obedece mis ordenes y mata a esa niña y toma su piel – ordeno el gordinflón

-perdóname kumiko – dijo la atrapada alma mientras amenazaba a la joven que asustada retrocedía mas cuando las garras de aquel ser estaban ya casi sobre ella este exploto y enseguida se desmayo

-¿nani? – el conde no sabia que era lo que habia ocurrido

-gomenasai sen-nen hakushaku– en la puerta estaban Elio y Amira, Elio llevaba su garra –pero hoy no te llevaras ninguna vida

-o pero si es eres aprendiz-kun, y ¿dime quien es tu amigo?

- un gusto sen-nen hakushaku – Amira quitándose su gafas dejando ver su ojo maldito

-ooo pero si eres la princesa de la orden, konichiwa hime-san, arigato por jugar con mi Road – el conde hace una reverencia

-no hay nada que agradecer

Elio comenzando a ser movido por el odio implantado asía los nohes gracias a los años en la orden cada vez empuñaba con mas fuerzas su garras inocencia

-lamento el que hayas destruido mi nuevo akuma el pobre era tan débil por que aun no mataba a nadie – lloriqueo - me gustaría mucho vengar al pobre pero acepte su petición así que nos veremos en la próxima – una forma irregular de color negro apareció detrás de el y con un solo paso entro en ella desapreciando así

- así que aceptó – susurro Amira

*********.

El sol se escondía detrás de las montañas, Amira lo observaba sentada a la orilla de un rio cercano a la casa en que habia vivido esa ultima semana

"_**el atardecer es hermoso ¿no es así?"**_

-nea – llamo emocionada - ¿Dónde as estado estos días? no te habías aparecido aunque te llamara

"_**lo siento mucho pero es que estaba arreglando unos asuntos"**_

-¿asuntos que clase de asuntos? – pregunto y la traslucida figura de nea que se presentaba solo frente a sus ojos le tendió la mano para que levantara, Amira tomo la mano de el caballero y cuando se puso de pie se encontró portando un largo vestido y para en la plaza de aquel poblado echo exclusivamente para ella –este es…

-dream Word, el mundo de tus sueños – contesto nea

-bienvenida señorita – una joven doncella de rubia cabellera

-Stella! – corrió al encuentro de la rubia quien enseguida la abrazo

-señorita a cortado su cabello, se ve hermosa – dijo acariciando su cabeza

-¿enserio? – pregunto con los ojos llorosos y la rubia asintió, se mantuvieron así por unos momentos asta que la menor se separo y dirigió su borrosa vista a el caballero que las observaba con calidez - ¿Cómo es posible?

-mi princesa – se acerco limpio las lagrimas – este mundo fue creado para ti, tu podrás regresar cuando quieras pero hay algo que debes de saber – la mirada de nea se dirigía a Stella por lo que Amira también regreso su mirada a la doncella

-ojou-sama, sabe…todos los que estamos aquí no somos ilusiones credos por el maestro nea – comenzó algo insegura de sus palabras

-¿ilusiones?

-todo aquí yo lo he creado para ti, pero no se puede crear a un ser –explico nea

-¿entonces quienes son ustedes?

-nosotros ojou-sama – continuo Stella – somos almas, somos humanos que no alcanzamos la paz después de la muerte muchos almas convertidas en akumas – aquellas palabras shokearon a Amira – por eso yo…todos – hace una reverencia – le estamos muy agradecidos por darnos una segunda oportunidad de vivir y conseguir la paz

-yo soy la que tiene que agradecerles a todos – Stella se endereza de la reverencia – gracias a ustedes he vivido momentos muy agradables y he comprendido que las cosas realmente son difíciles en el mundo y pueden ser peores y para evitarlo e de esforzarme mucho por eso arigato gosaimazu – izo una reverencia

-ojou-sama

-por eso pueden descansar en paz desde ahora - Stella estuvo apunto de objetar – por favor tómalo como mi agradecimiento, por favor descansad en paz

Después de aquellas palabras pequeñas luces rodearon Stella y todo objeto a su alrededor disolviéndose poco a poco

-arigato ojou-sama – fue lo último que escucho de aquella voz

-ojou-sama – la llamo una segunda voz – ojou-sama – abrió los ojos quedando siega por un momento debido a la luz del sol – no debe dormir en lugares a la intemperie –era Elio que la mecía para que terminara de despertar, se enderezo y con ayuda del joven se levanto – el general nos espera ya es hora – aun estaba adormilada así que solo asintió

*********.

Estaban todos reunidos enfrente de la casa, los jóvenes llevaban de nuevo sus ropas de caras sedas

-este es un obsequio para usted – Elio entrego a la anciana mujer la estatuilla del dios de la cocina – aunque creo que daría mas efecto si los que cocinamos somos nosotros – rio un poco

- muchas gracias –la recibe

- lao fa muchas gracias por todo, y por favor dele mis disculpas a kumiko por mentirle sobre mi persona – hablo Amira

-se las daré

-entonces nos marchamos – anuncio Cross subiendo a uno de los 3 caballos que sostenía Elio

-cuídese mucho- pidió Amira subiendo a un caballo blanco

- por cierto dejamos un obsequio en la gaveta superior derecha – confeso Elio subiendo al de capa rojiza

-ustedes también cuídense mucho – grito al ver alejar a trote los tres caballos

**Continuara…**

**Bien la causa de mi retraso y también un regalito es el primer tráiler de la continuación de corazón de inocencia que llevara el titulo de "preludio de guerra"**

**Espero que les guste dale play a la song**

**Tráiler I**

**Preludio de guerra**

**Song:** **oblivious- kalafina**

****_www. youtube_**.com/watch?v=akpiCPagzjU**

**(Durante el momento suave de la canción))**

Lentamente parece el cielo azul y un halcón que planea libremente es enfocado, este sobrevuela un bosque asta llegar la Black orden (justo en el momento que se escuchan entrar le bajo a la música) aprese un joven de cabello verde que sonríe a la cámara – escenas de la Black orden pasando por pasillos y salas asta terminar en la sala de hevalashka

**Hontou ha sora wo toberu to shitte ita kara  
>Habataku toki ga kowakute kaze wo wasureta<br>**

Esta komui en su oficina firmando algunos papeles mientras cabecea de sueño una mano se posa en su hombro se endereza y ve a un chico de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos de un color café claro que le ofrece su taza con café, komui la toma y le sonríe el chico corresponde la sonrisa

**Oblivious**

El ondear de una bandera de la Black orden

**Doko he yuku no**

Con la luna llena de fondo se levanta un ejercito de akumas liderados por el conde quien da la orden de ataque.

**Tooku ni mieru ano shinkirou**

En tierra esta toda la Black orden encabezada por allen y en cuanto los akumas se acercan a ellos se lanzan al ataque.

**Itsuka obie nagara  
>Futari no mirai wo utsushite<strong>

Primero se ve n los gusanos de infierno de kanda destruir un grupo de akumas, la toma se mueve a donde esta el, utilizándolo como soporte parece rose quien se impulsa en el para saltar y con un solo blandeo de sus katanas cae una lluvia de rayos, la toma sigue el tras curso de un rayo llegando a donde están lenalee y allen peleando espalda con espalda la toma se gira rápidamente mostrando un ataque en conjunto, cuando se disipa el humo de la explosión de akumas vemos a lavi lanzar con su martillo a krory quien acaba con un akuma combinado, y cae lentamente gracias a miranda.**  
><strong>

**(en la parte suave)**

escenas sepia de un grupo de 2 chicos y 2 chicas con un uniforme colegial caminado por un camino marmoleado cubierto de hojas, todo indica una escena otoñal. Se enfocan las caras sonrientes de cada uno y finalmente la escena se congela y se rompe en mil pedazos como si fuese el reflejo de un espejo

**Itsuka kimi to futari**

Están las parejas Walker, kanda y bookman paradas en un peñasco viendo asía donde la Black orden

**Yoru wo…asa wo…hiru wo…hoshi wo…yume wo**

la misma escena ahora de noche…al amanece…sigue de dia y al grupo e le agrega una niña que carga lavi…escena de la cafetería en donde están todos

**Natsu wo…fuyu wo…toki wo…kaze wo**

Ahora están en la playa y junto con la pequeña niña juega un niño de cabello verde...en un bosque nevado y de repente de detrás de un árbol se asoman la niña y el niño, y ambos reciben una bola de nieve en la cara y se extiende la toma mostrando que fueron lanzadas por un par de gemelos ((niño y niña))…un reloj de arena gira cambiando su arena de extremo

**Mizu wo…tsuchi wo…sora wo**

En el mismo peñasco ahora están ya mas crecidos la niña peli roja, el niño peli verde y los gemelos y ahora también esta un niño pequeño…todos giran la vista como si alguien les hablara.

**We go further in the destiny…**

Al girar ven a allen, lenalee, lavi, kanda, rose y melody sonriéndoles y corren a su encuentro siendo abrazados cada uno

**((Puente musical))**

Aprese un akuma combinado se ven brillar gracias a la luna, los hilos de marie y sobre ellos caminan un chico y una chica y acaban con el akuma cuando caen son atrapados por kloud en Lau Jimin, se ve como junto a ellos pasan 3 balas de la judgment de Cross que dan a dos akumas inmediatos y la otra intenta ir por el conde pero es detenida por Ceryl con cara maniaca

**Hontou ha sora wo toberu to shitte ita kara  
>Habataku toki ga kowakute kaze wo wasureta<strong>

Esta toda la sección científica corriendo de un lado a otro con cajas y montañas de papeles cuando Johnny se tropieza y cierra los ojos esperando el desorden de todos los papeles que llevaba y el golpe pero este nunca llega.

**(We go further in the destiny…) **

Abre los ojos y encuentra que un chico de cabello negro lo detuvo de caer y otro de cabello verde sujeto los papeles y dos chicas tras de ello tienen bandejas con tazas de café. Todos sonríen.

Oblivious

La toma de la misma bandera de la Black orden ahora toda quemada y rasgada

**Soba ni ite ne**

**Shizuka na koi ga hora hajimaru yo**

**Itsuka furue nagara  
>Futari no mirai he<strong>

El arca aprese repentinamente en el cielo y de ella caen en caída libre, Cross con su cigarro prendido (xD), kloud, Lau Jimin quien se trasforma en el aire, triedoll que es sujetado por los hilos de marie, allen, kanda, lenalee, lavi, rose, melody, la chica peli roja, los gemelos, el chico peli vede y de su espalda salen unas alas de cristal

**Oblivious**

Toma del arca…

**Doko he yuku no  
>Tooku he nigete yuku mizu no naka<strong>

Kanda y lavi pelean juntos contra Tikki, rose lanza un ataque a Road esta lo esquiva y Ceryl le lanza uno que es detenido por los gemelos quienes tienen que saltar rápidamente para evitar el ataque de wisley quien tiene que retroceder ante el ataque de la chica peli roja.

**Nante kirei na koe de**

Después aprese un akuma nivel 4 y dos gigantes que es atacado al mismo tiempo por los generales

**Futari no mirao wo**

Lenalee y allen lanzan juntos un ataque al conde quien solo abre a lero para repeler pero atrás de el aprese el chico peli verde con sus enormes alas de cristal

**Utatte**

Esta melody con un rosario en manos y junto a ella un niño pequeño igualito a lavi.

**((Parte final))**

Escena del arca y todo se pone negro

– **El inicio del apocalipsis**

(en letras de cine) – cambia el fondo a rojo –

**- sangre derramada**

(en letras de cine) – cambia el fondo a azul –

- **solo un sacrificio es necesario**

(en letras de cine) – cambia el fondo a verde –

– **Todo es por la paz**

(en letras de cine) – cambia el fondo a blanco –

**- adiós **

(en letras de cine y dichas por una triste voz)

**D. GRAY-MAN**

_*****Corazón de inocencia*****_

**PRELUDIO DE GUERRA **


End file.
